Memories of You
by Keating's Disciple
Summary: SMxHP. Serena seemed to have forgotten Harry, yet the love she has for him has always been remembered by her heart. Join Harry Potter as he deals with painful memories and tries to make Serena remember their past. SerenaxHarry
1. Flash of Light

**Hi, guys! Finally, my very first story! Yay! I have been a member of FFN for more than a year now, but never tried to write my own story. I would like to thank the talented writers, especially Eternal Cosmos, for their wonderful stories that had inspired me to explore my imagination further and finally share my literary musings with you.**

**I would appreciate your reviews very much. Please, don't shock me too much with your so-called negative or constructive comments. I hope that I wouldn't get too many flames from you. **

**Please, go easy on me—it's my first time to write, okay? **

**Oh yeah, this is a Serena – Harry pairing. For those who love this pairing so much, this one's for you, guys! Mamoru and the Sailor Senshis won't be in this story and will only be mentioned from to time. But some other people will join the drama and action … don't worry **

**So with no further ado, I present to you my first Sailor Moon – Harry Potter crossover. Friends, I present—"Memories of You." Hope you like it! **

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

**MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 1: Flash of Light**

The sun's rays crowned the vast sky with majesty and grace, such of a noble king smiling down at his children and loyal subjects with loving warmth. Magical birds perched on trees flutter their wings like little cherubs, lacing the wind with their melodic hymns. Trees swayed with the gentle breeze in an enchanting dance, making the green, luscious leaves rustle amongst the branches.

Truly, it was a glorious day at Hogwarts.

Deafening shouts and cheers roused the air. Soaring, swimming scarlet and green seized the attention of the crowd. The milieu was pregnant with great expectation and excitement due to the fast rally of the game. Of course, nothing could have been more exciting than this—the Quidditch match between the two rival houses: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Crimson robed Gryffindor team was ahead the green robed Slytherin players by one hundred fifty points.

It seemed like things couldn't had been better.

"Yes, folks! Things couldn't be more exciting than this! This very moment—as our beloved Gryffindors continue to beat the sleazy Slytherins with their broomsticks and bats … WITH … THE … SCORE … of 180 to 30! MY, OH MY, OH MY! I'm just so elated with the events; my WHOLE BODY is going haywire! I … I think my heart is going to BURST!" Lee Jordan commented merrily on the microphone, as he fervently watched the game.

Shouts and cheers of the audience, especially of Gryffindors, started to ring more loudly as they spotted Harry Potter whizzing his way across the pitch in pursuit of the Golden Snitch.

'I need to get that Snitch fast! Before Malfoy does!' Harry thought anxiously, peering over his shoulder to see a smirking Malfoy who was trailing behind him around 8 feet, wand secretly grasped by his right hand. "Not good if he overtakes me!" Harry said, turning his head back to the direction of the elusive Snitch.

"Harry, look out!" Hermione shouted from her tier, clutching her black robes against her chest, wishing that her friend would escape the maddening obstacles in the field.

Harry evaded quickly, zooming above his position a couple of feet to evade a Gryffindor chaser. Green eyes never leaving the Snitch, he rocketed himself further with more focus and determination, blurring unwanted images in his peripheral vision and blocking the buzzing sounds in his ears.

Because of this, Harry almost forgot about Malfoy who was really close behind him now. It was so close that Malfoy could almost reach the end of his Firebolt. Malfoy thought of speeding behind Harry to yank him down with a spell or two.

Too preoccupied in getting the Snitch, Harry vaguely noticed something fast approaching from his left. Then—

"AHHH!"

Two voices died amidst the screams of people. Harry and Draco shouted roughly in unison.

The eyes of the audience widened and their hearts skipped a beat when they saw that the two boys would seemingly fall to the ground.

The Bludger hit Malfoy on his left shoulder, causing him to swerve to the right and drop to the ground. Despite of the collision, he still remained seated on his broomstick. His left hand still grasped his broomstick tightly, as his right hand touched his throbbing left shoulder shakily.

From below, he could distantly see Crabbe pointing towards Goyle telling him that the latter was the one who hit the Bludger.

"Goyle, you DIMWIT! Of all the times you have to hit Potter with a bloody Bludger, you hit it when I was just behind him! Gaaahhh!" Malfoy shouted angrily at his fellow Slytherin.

From above, Goyle shivered fearfully as he watched Malfoy unceremoniously slumped on the ground. He couldn't hear what Malfoy was shouting and could only loosely see his fuming face and fiercely moving mouth.

Lee Jordan announced in glee, "WHOAH! That was a nasty fall for Malfoy! Lucky for Harry he was able to pull off that beautiful sloth grip roll saving his butt from that attack. Oh man, the angels must be watching over our hero here! Too bad Malfoy's angels don't like him too much! Or perhaps Malfoy doesn't have angels to watch his back! Hah!"

"SHUT UP, Jordan!" growled Malfoy as he tried to lift off the ground, berating himself for letting his plan of dragging Harry down backfire at him. "You'll pay for this, Potter!" And with that, he dashed off again in the air still wincing over his bruised shoulder, determined to get the Snitch at all costs.

Luckily, due to his fast reflexes, Harry had turned his broomstick upside down just seconds before the Bludger hit him. And because of this, Malfoy overtook him from above taking the hit of the Bludger instead. Malfoy was just too engrossed in trying to wrench Harry's broomstick that it was too late for him to avoid the fast flying Bludger struck by Goyle.

True, the heavens must be truly watching over Harry Potter, because in just few moments his life would definitely change—again.

After successfully doing the sloth grip roll, Harry dove further below Malfoy to gain a safer momentum. Taking advantage of Malfoy's fall, he turned back to his original position and looked for the Snitch. Once he spotted it again, he propelled himself further with renewed energy and determination, wanting this game to finally end.

'Whew, that was a close one!' thought Harry. 'Now I really need to get that Snitch before Malfoy catches up on me again!' He continued to chase the quivering golden ball, stretching his right arm forward, trying to reach it.

"Just a little more, closer … closer …" Harry whispered silently, beads of sweat gliding down his distraught face, desperately trying to reach the ball whirling in front of him dizzyingly.

His hand was just now about a foot away. He opened his right hand more and thrust it forward when suddenly—

A flash of light engulfed the sky and blinded Harry and the rest of the world.

It was a light that would linger in him forever.

**Author's Notes: **

**So what do you think? Please, review, pretty please.**

**Reminders: Some things at Hogwarts and other places in the future will be changed, so don't be too surprised.**


	2. Swirl of Feathers

**Thanks to those people who reviewed … appreciated your thoughts very much!  
I would like to add Beth-chan, the ultimate H/U fan … as one of my inspirations. **

**Hope you like this chapter; it's a little longer than the first one. **

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 2: Swirl of Feathers

* * *

**_  
A flash of light engulfed the sky and blinded Harry and the rest of the world._

Time seemed to stop from Harry's point of view.

'Where am I?' Harry mused dreamily. 'Why am I floating? Did I just die…and now my soul's going somewhere? Last thing I remember … I … I was about to get the Snitch. And then, there was this light. Then something hit me. But I guess it wasn't a Bludger this time. It felt so soft … and … and so warm.'

Then slowly, a faint sweet scent started to invade his senses. 'Lilies…' Harry thought, 'Yes, I really am going to heaven.'

True, before the bright light totally blinded Harry, he was able to capture the Golden Snitch with his right hand. Right after grabbing it, a ball of light collided against Harry causing him to drop his Firebolt to the ground. The radiance in the sky was just so intense that people in the field did not see what exactly happened to the Boy-Who-Lived.

After a few seconds, the light seemed to soften and the next thing they saw was an unconscious Harry Potter and a human-size glowing ball of silver and gold light, plummeting to the ground at great speed.

"HARRY!" Ron paled from his broomstick, totally forgetting about the game, as he watched his friend and some sort of comet falling to the ground.

People were panicking from their seats—teachers were frantically waving their wands trying to slow Harry down, students were crying and screaming out of fear, while others just held their breath, too stunned to see this human-size ball of light driving poor Harry down to his grave.

Even Lee Jordan remained frozen in his place, too shocked to say anything, not noticing that the microphone had slipped from his hand.

Death seemed to come closer in each passing second when unexpectedly—dazzling thin rays of silver light oscillated between Harry and the glowing ball, infusing the air with comforting warmth.

Then large beautiful wings, such of an angel, sprang up behind the glowing ball stopping it and Harry from further falling to the ground.

For a few moments, the young Gryffindor wizard and the glowing ball stayed about 12 feet above the ground, seemingly floating. Slowly, the angelic wings recoiled a little and spread out again in their full length and grace, creating a spellbinding swirl of silver white feathers in the air.

Then the dazzling rays of silver light shone more brightly, causing Harry and the comet to descend slowly. After that, the swirling silver white feathers gathered below and created a soft glittering bed on the green field where Harry was carefully laid.

The glowing ball of light and the large silvery wings magically disappeared, and people gasped in awe at what their eyes had caught a sight of—

There lay on top of Harry Potter, a form of a girl with very long golden tresses in an elegant white dress.

Harry stirred and started to gain his senses back. 'Uuhmmm … am I in heaven now?' he dimly thought.

Languidly, he opened his eyes and was able to see little blurs of white above him. He moved his left hand towards his face to fix his eyeglasses, which had become askew due to his supposed 'surreal journey' to paradise. With eyeglasses in place, he silently gasped at what he saw clearly above him—swirl of feathers dancing around the air.

Harry then felt something soft and warm on top of him. He looked down at his chest and just saw what seemed to be a mop of golden hair. He thought of prying this golden-haired being off from his body, but then changed his mind quickly.

'I think I'll just wait for someone to help me here,' he considered, letting the sweet scent of lilies infiltrate his senses again.

Harry just stayed there motionless for few more seconds when suddenly, the creature on top of him started to move and lifted itself off from Harry. What Harry saw took his breath away—

An angel. That was all he could think of, especially with the feathers still floating around them.

The angel looked down at Harry with a concerned face, long silver gold hair cascading down her back.

She had a small heart-shaped face, soft unblemished skin, tiny pointed nose, and rose-colored lips. The faintly glowing crescent moon mark on her forehead did not become unnoticed. But what caught Harry's attention the most were her eyes—vibrant blue, mesmerizing as the clear sky.

'_Harry!'_

Then the angel cupped Harry's face gently and asked, "Are you alright?" worry etched on her beautiful face.

'_Harry!'_

"Ah …" Harry answered getting out of his momentary stupor. "Ye-yes, I am fine."

'_Harry!'_

"I'm glad you are fine," the angel said with a small smile before closing her eyes and darkness claimed her.

_**( August 3, 1999 – 1: 43 AM**_

_**10**__**th**__** floor, No. 40 **_

_**Stuarts' Apartment for Wizards**_

_**57**__**th**__** Wandsworth Road, London )**_

"Harry!"

"Harry!" Hermione said pleadingly. "Harry, wake up!" The brown-haired girl continued to shake the boy's shoulders.

Harry's eyes were still tightly closed and he was still mumbling in his sleep. Then—

_SLAP!_

Emerald eyes snapped open, vaguely noticing two forms hovering above him beside his bed. He also noticed the dim light coming from his left corner, 'My lampshade? Hermione must have turned it on.'

"Gee, Mione, you should have slapped him the moment we neared his bed," murmured Ron to Hermione.

"Shut up, Ron!" said an irritated Hermione towards the red head's direction.

Shifting her gaze back to the green-eyed boy, "Harry, sorry about slapping you …" she helped him to get up and lean his back against the headboard. "And well … you were dreaming again … we were trying to wake you up," Hermione finished as she handed Harry his eyeglasses that were resting on the small table, beside the bed.

Harry touched his slightly red cheek, and then took the spectacles from Hermione's hand. "Thanks, it's okay," he smiled at her tiredly, putting his eyeglasses on.

"Yeah, mate!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. "You were mumbling in your sleep again, like talking to someone. Was it Serena again? OWWW! Mione, what was that for?" Ron asked his muggle friend right after she jabbed him on the side with her elbow.

"Ron!" Hermione shot back at him with glaring eyes, seating beside Harry's bed.

"Yes, it was Serena again …" Harry abruptly said, causing his two friends to look at him again, waiting for him to continue.

Harry closed his eyes for few seconds, opened them again and sighed. "I dreamt of the day when I first saw her … you know … when she fell down from sky during the Quidditch game. It … it just felt so real, her hands felt so warm …"

"Oh yeah!" Ron agreed happily. "That MIND BLOWING debut of Serena! Geez, you gave all of us a scare! I couldn't move from my spot … we all thought you were going to hit the ground. I … I won't EVER forget that … especially after all that happened, you were still able to get the Snitch and made us win the game!" the red head boy ended his little outburst.

"Harry," Hermione uttered softly. "I know it's been almost a year and a half since Serena died and disappeared … I … I know it's still hard for you to accept everything. And, we're just a little worried because for the past few weeks, you were having these dreams again of Serena … almost every night."

"Yes, Harry, Mione's right," Ron added in a more serious tone. "We know it's really hard for you. HECK! It is still … for all of us … heaven knows how much we miss Serena."

He scratched his nose and continued. "Though, we thought your recurring dreams had somehow lessened … but it seemed the other way. If you want to talk to us about them, you know that we are here for you."

"Thanks, guys …" replied Harry softly. "But don't worry too much, I would be alright. Besides, I have the notebook that Hermione had given me. It works even better than a Pensieve!" Harry finished with a little laugh.

"Mwahmmm," Ron yawned and looked at his watch, "it's only 2 AM, we better go back to sleep."

"Yes …" Hermione said, standing up from Harry's bed. "We better go now. You should go back to rest, Harry. And yes, don't forget about your notebook," she advised while starting to leave.

"Yes, Dr. Granger," Harry said smilingly, looking at his two friends that were leaving his room. "And thanks again."

"Mwaahmm … no promblem, Mharry," answered Ron's muffled voice, following behind Hermione, and then closing the door.

As soon as he saw and heard Ron closed the door, the smile in Harry's face melted into a frown.

"Serena … I miss you …" he whispered in the dark, staring at the wound across his right palm with eyes full of sadness and longing.

He pushed his blanket aside, swung his legs down the floor, put his slippers on and padded towards the glass doors leading to a balcony.

Harry slid one of the glass doors open and stepped outside, welcoming the cold August air. He stood behind the copper-colored railing, gazing up at the beautiful dark sky—

Stars glittering like little diamonds strewed across a blanket of black, the crescent moon still hiding its ethereal light from the world.

"Serena …" again 19-year-old Harry sighed. Slowly, tears rimmed his eyes and fell upon his cheeks, slightly moistening his eyeglasses. "It's been almost one and a half years … and until now … I can't let go …"

True, nearly a year and half had passed ever since Serena died and disappeared.

The first time Harry saw Serena was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, the day when she descended from the sky during the Quidditch game against the Slytherin.

Immediately when he had found himself staring at her face and drowning in her blue eyes, while he rested on the green field, he felt this strange fascination towards the girl. And eventually, after having had learned her story as the Lunarian princess who was the only one who survived Chaos, this sense of fascination was further strengthened with the desire to protect her.

Serena had been sent to Hogwarts by her mother, Queen Serenity, in the hope of giving her a chance to live a new life and to deal with the loss of Mamoru and the Sailor Senshis better.

There, she had been sorted and accepted as a 7th year Gryffindor student, adding her as another trustworthy ally to Harry and the rest. Unlike her old high school days, when she had been such a klutz who barely passed her subjects, Serena didn't waste the chance given to her by the Wizarding School. She did not just merely cope with her lessons; rather she excelled in them, much to the delight of Dumbledore and the other teachers.

New life had not been the only thing that Serena found at Hogwarts; she discovered new love as well. She and Harry had become very close and in time, with the help of Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, confessed their love for each other.

Two lonely souls cursed to carry the weight of the world, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Lunarian princess, found refuge and hope in each other's love.

Or that's what they had thought.

_**( FLASHBACK )**_

The undulating cloak of darkness pulsed in the air with great force of evil.

Wide scarlet eyes with cat-like slit pupils stared down at a bruised and bloodied Harry Potter on the floor. Long, thin, deathly pale fingers clutched the wand tightly preparing to curse the Unforgivable that would end the boy's life.

A low, raspy voice hissed. "You' re such a fool, Potter. Hexing me with your silly words … saving the world through your idiotic feats of courage. Truly, it's a pleasure torturing you."

Harry raised his head feebly towards the Dark Lord. "Voldemort … a-as long … as I … a-am breathing … I will … ne-never give up … my mission of … of defeating you." He tried to lever himself up, but alas, his body was just so sore and weak.

Voldemort glared at Harry more wickedly and derided him again. "Well then …why not finally make the Boy-Who-Lived into the BOY-WHO-DIED!!" He raised his wand and shouted, "AVADA—"

_MOON_

_COSMIC _

_POWER _

_ATTACK!!_

A powerful beam of white light was shot towards Voldemort, throwing him off against the crumbling wall, leaving him unconscious.

"Serena …" Harry whispered.

There stood at the entrance of the derelict Riddle Manor—Serena, in her regal white gown, a unique sword held tightly by her dainty hands. The sword sparkled in the dark as a ray of moonbeam struck it.

The sword had a golden hilt with a small relief of a roaring lion's head; the eyes of the beast made of tiny stones of ruby. The two feet silver blade had been engraved with a phrase in Lunarian writing. This sword was the fusion of Godric Gryffindor and Serenity's swords—the union of courage and love.

Serena ran towards Harry's huddled form on the ground. She knelt on the floor, set the sword aside and tilted him on his back. "Harry … this may hurt a little, but I need to do this!" she told the boy commandingly.

Harry nodded. "Okay, Serena."

With that Serena lifted the young Gryffindor's right hand, and using the sword, made a diagonal cut across his palm. She did the same with her own right palm. Then, she pressed both their bleeding right palms together, the crescent moon insignia on her forehead started glowing. As she transferred her blood to the boy, she closed her eyes and the light from her forehead shone more brightly, causing Harry's wounds and bruises to close and heal. The young wizard's body had also become infused with energy and strength.

When the process was done, Harry sat up and hugged the moon princess closely. "Thank you so much, Serena." Releasing her from the hug, he asked, "What was that sword you used?"

"It's the Gryffindor sword and the Lunarian sword melded into one," Serena beamed proudly.

Harry gazed at her lovingly. "Serena … I … I don't know what to say … I …"

Serena smiled at him warmly. "Harry, you—HAAHHH!!"

The princess gasped in shock. Harry froze in his place.

"Goodbye, princess! HAHAHAHA!" Voldemort laughed.

The Dark Lord stood behind; his left hand plunged deeply into the girl's back. He grabbed the girl's crystal within her chest, twisted it and violently—

RIPPED IT OFF from her back!

Voldemort moved back a little, his left hand drenched with blood, clutching the softly glowing life source of the Lunarian princess.

Serena's sapphire eyes shut. She then fell to the ground, detransforming back to her ordinary clothes. Then—

_CRAASSHH!_

_CRAASSHH!_

_CRAASSHH!_

Spider-like hand crushed the dull crystal into many, many pieces.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the Dark Lord's laughter of malevolence echoed throughout the manor, when—

"AVADA KEDAVRAAA!!" a red glowing Harry growled as he thrust the magical sword deep into Voldemort's heart.

"DIE YOU BASTARD! DIE!!" Harry shouted as he shoved the sword deeper, releasing a red forceful light towards the enemy's chest.

Voldemort staggered backwards and collapsed to the ground. His body disintegrated and his soul vanished.

_CLANK!_ The triumphant sword dropped to the ground.

"Serena!" Harry cried as he knelt on the floor and stared at his beloved's lifeless body, blood oozing out of her back. He embraced her body fiercely, not minding the blood staining his clothes.

"Serena … please…" Harry whispered in her ears, tears flowing down his face.

Moments passed and he just held her and cried. Suddenly, Serena's body glowed and started to fade away.

"Serena, no! Please, don't leave me … please, no! SERENA!" screamed Harry desperately; holding on to the princess's body as it slowly disappeared.

Through the window, the moon cast an eerie ray of light upon two crestfallen heroes—the young green-eyed wizard and the miraculous sword.

_**( END OF FLASHBACK )**_

_**( Back to Harry's Balcony )**_

'Serena,' Harry thought as he remembered the dreadful time he fought and defeated the Dark Lord. The other night he dreamt about it—screaming and crying in his sleep, making Ron and Hermione rush towards his room and waking him up again.

Even until now, he could still vividly imagine the way Serena died and disappeared in his arms. It was the dream that continued to haunt him even when he's awake, making his heart throb painfully every time he remembered it.

Harry shivered. He had stayed outside for quite a while now with the company of the chilly morning air. He crossed his arms and quickly rubbed his hands up and down against his shoulders and forearms. While warming himself, his right hand felt something oddly soft on his left sleeve. He removed it from his sleeve and looked at it. Harry's eyes widened.

A feather. Just like in his dream … a silvery white feather.

Suddenly, the feather gleamed and then—_POOF! _It just disappeared instantly, tiny silver specks left on his scarred palm.

_**( 2:35 AM, Somewhere in Bloomsbury Road, London )**_

Tired hands set the brush and the palette down the table, and then recovered a clean rag wiping off the little dabs of paint on her fingers. After few moments, the rag, now tainted with colors, was returned to its place.

She turned to the canvas again and inspected it. Another peculiar yet lovely image that she had created—

A portrait of a boy with gorgeous emerald eyes framed by round glasses, dark disheveled hair, and a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning on his forehead. The boy's head appeared to be resting on a pillow of white feathers, his slightly astounded face looking up at a swirl of feathers floating above him.

"Another work of art, I see," someone said stopping her from her reverie.

She turned to the person who just spoke to her and saw her friend, Seiya, standing by the door, a tray of food in his hands.

"Oh Seiya!" she exclaimed quietly. "Did I wake you up?" the girl asked the young man who was leading her to the small couch.

Both took a seat comfortably, placing the tray of food between them.

"Not actually," said the raven-haired man, handing the girl her coffee. "I couldn't sleep so I tried to study the songs the guys and I are playing. You know, for the exhibit."

He sipped his coffee and continued. "Then I got a little hungry so I went down to grab something to eat. On my way to the kitchen, I passed by your room to check up on you, and you were not there. So I thought you might be here again, in this little workroom of yours. So I made some coffee and sandwich for you as well."

"That's very sweet of you. Thanks, Seiya," the silver-haired girl said before taking a bite of her sandwich. "Mmmm, yummy!"

"Hah, I know how much you love my sandwiches!" responded Seiya with a laugh.

Then, he looked at the girl with a worried face. "Ser … you shouldn't be tiring yourself. Your exhibit is in two weeks. Mrs. Sanders may get mad at us if we don't stop you from doing those paintings of yours. Most of your works selected for the exhibit had already been prepared, so you don't need to draw anything for now. Just rest."

The young woman with blue eyes stared at her friend and sighed. "Seiya … you do know that whenever I get these weird impulses to draw, I … I couldn't just help it! For the past few weeks, I have been having these dreams, flashes of images in my head … of things and … of … of this boy."

"Is this the same guy?" Seiya inquired.

"Yes, it's the same guy," the lady artist answered. "Sometimes, I don't even remember painting or drawing those portraits. It's … really strange."

"Oh yeah, I believe you, it's really strange," concurred Seiya. "Although you have to admit, those works of yours are absolutely unique. They show a different side of the great artist, Serenity Moon," he teased, gazing at the portrait of the boy with floating feathers.

"Well, I better go now," Seiya said standing up from the couch, gathering the empty tray. "You better take some rest now, Ser."

The visual artist named Serenity Moon beamed at her friend. "Yeah, sure. I'll just fix some of my tools here … then I will go back to my room."

"'Kay, then," and with that the man named Seiya Kou left the girl with her portrait.

The young painter walked back to her easel and stared at her artwork again. "Feathers …" she murmured. "Swirl of feathers …"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Come on … tell me what you think of this one. Review, please! **


	3. Black Notebook

**Hello again! To those who sent their reviews, you've really touched my heart—**

**Thank you so much! **

**(I dedicate this chapter to a dear friend who just died, my dog, Reeves—  
For the loyalty and love I see whenever I look into your eyes.)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this one, especially Serena and Harry's scene!**

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 3: Black Notebook

* * *

**

_**( August 3, 1999 – 6: 45 AM**_

_**3**__**rd**__** floor, Bartlett Hall**_

_**14**__**th **__**Bloomsbury Road, London )**_

With her oval compact mirror, Serenity Moon scrutinized the dark areas under her eyes.

"You look horrible, Princess," the magic compact mirror stated jokingly.

Serenity rolled her eyes, "I know, Setsuna, I know."

She put the small compact mirror down and studied her face in the bigger mirror attached to the vanity table. "That's the reason why we have make-up and concealers…to try to hide those awful eye bags and other imperfections," she explained as she fished out a tube of concealer from her make-up purse.

While she applied some of the cosmetic under her eyes, the small magic mirror addressed her again, "Princess, you haven't been sleeping again."

The moon princess picked up the compact mirror, stared at it and said, "Yes, I have," continuing to spread the concealer evenly.

The magic compact mirror seemed to laugh, "Oh, although you're a good painter, Your Highness, you're such a terrible liar!"

It paused for a moment and continued in a more solemn tone, "I know everything, Your Highness. I could see you through the Mirror of Time … the dreams and images are bothering you again … and your drawings of those things you see in your head."

The girl placed the compact mirror on the table again and leaned back to her chair. She crossed her arms and furrowed her thin eyebrows, "Setsuna, since you have been watching me through your Mirror of Time, I know that you know the truth. I believe you know something about these dreams and images … you're not just telling it to me."

The Guardian of Time whispered, "Princess, no matter how much I'd like to tell you the truth … I don't want to risk the chance of altering fate. Soon, you will find out everything … destiny will show you the way."

"Setsuna," said Serenity, "sometimes I really find it exasperating whenever you talk these riddles. Mother is not telling me anything as well. She's just like you…talking in riddles! Telling me to be patient and be strong to overcome these bizarre happenings. Now I know how Mamoru felt when he had those nightmares of me dying. Unfortunately, he's the one dead right now…him and…and the senshis…" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Now, now, don't cry…" the magic oval mirror said, "…or else you'll ruin your make-up. We have great faith in you, Princess. Queen Serenity, Mamoru, and the senshis…their souls are watching over you. Always remember that. And besides, the Three Lights are with you now. Plus, this dashing photographer new boyfriend of yours, David Morgan."

"He's not my boyfriend, Setsuna. He's just a friend," the lady artist said with a small laugh, wiping her tears with facial tissue.

"Anyway, about Mamoru and the senshis…I have accepted their death better now…it's just…I still miss them. I just don't know how I seem to be dealing with their death more easily at present," Serenity wondered, staring at the diagonal scar on her right palm.

"Perhaps it's the boy in your dreams," the small mirror said.

Still looking at the wound on her right palm, the Lunarian princess answered, "Probably. I don't know. I really don't know him, yet his face continues to haunt me from time to time. But when his face appears in my dreams or in my head, I feel…warm and … and protected and sad at the same time."

"Maybe you'll meet him someday, don't worry," Setsuna's voice responded.

"Maybe … HEY!! There you go again, you and your cryptic words!" snorted Serenity. "You know, you're not just good at monitoring people, you're good at keeping secrets from me too!" she added with a pout.

"You know me very well, Your Highness," the little mirror chuckled. "By the way, you look a lot better now. All made-up … that concealer really does make wonders."

"Thanks, Setsuna. So, should I put my hair down or tie it up?" the blue-eyed girl asked.

"Whatever you like, Princess. Any hairstyle will suit you…just don't shave off your hair or color it. Silver really suits you," the Time Guardian said.

"HAHA! Well, I'll just braid it then," Serenity finally decided, starting to brush her long silver hair.

Few moments passed when suddenly—

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in," said Serenity while checking her braid.

A tall, young man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes walked into Serenity's room, hands carrying something behind his back.

He stopped behind Serenity and smiled, "You look lovely today, Ser. Flowers for you, milady," showing a bouquet of assorted flowers from his back and presenting them to the girl.

"Wow, David!" the lady artist exclaimed, turning towards the man and accepting the beautiful blossoms. "How very thoughtful of you, thanks," she said with a blush, standing up and putting the flowers in a vase.

"Well, breakfast is ready. Philip, Lori and the Three Lights are already waiting for us at the mansion," the handsome man informed.

"So, milady, shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.

Serenity closed her compact mirror and placed it in her pocket, "Of course, kind sir, whisk me away towards the dining hall," giggled the silver-haired girl taking the young man's arm.

With that, Serenity and the guy named David left the room and went to the Sanders Mansion.

Harry and the rest thought that the Lunarian princess died, especially since the moon crystal had been taken out of her body and had been crushed by Voldemort.

After Serena had died during the battle in the Riddle Manor, Setsuna Meioh—the Guardian of Time, took her body and tried to revive it. The spirits of Queen Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the Sailor Senshis had gathered and resurrected the Lunarian princess.

Together they had joined the powers of the Silver Moon, the Earth and the rest of the planets, forming a new life source for Serena—the cosmic crystal. When they had restored Serena's life, her silver gold hair turned into pure silver.

Since the cosmic crystal was now the source of life and powers of the revived princess, Serena's memories during her stay at Hogwarts were not restored. When the Dark Lord had shattered Serena's moon crystal, her memories of Harry and the Wizarding World were also destroyed.

Upon the request of Queen Serenity, the Sailor Starlights had left their planet and went with Serena back to the mortal world. Setsuna gave the Lunarian princess a small oval compact mirror in order for them to be able to communicate with each other.

Serena and the Sailor Starlights stayed in Japan, with the latter having their comeback as the famous Three Lights rock band. The Lunarian princess created her new identity, Serenity Moon, and supported the Three Lights with their projects.

In one of the band's concerts in Tokyo, Serenity met David Morgan, a renowned fashion photographer from London, who was in Japan for a vacation that time. While in Tokyo, there was this one occasion when David invited Serenity to attend an art workshop, conducted for two weeks. It was during that art workshop when the Lunarian princess discovered her unique talent in drawing and painting.

During the workshop's exhibit, an Italian art professor named Francesco de Rossi saw Serenity's works and was impressed. Professor de Rossi offered Serenity a scholarship in the school where he was teaching and administering—the prestigious Royal Academy of Arts, in Picadilly, London. The Lunarian princess accepted the scholarship, pleasing the professor, and even David, very much. Thus, giving birth to the career of the art genius, Serenity Moon.

Serenity had been staying in London for a year now, finishing her studies at the said art school. The Three Lights also stayed with her, after having been accepted in the Kingston College of Music and Media.

While in London, David Morgan had courted Serenity, but sadly was turned down by the

silver-haired girl. Presently, the two remained very close friends though. The young photographer had been the one who introduced Serenity and the Three Lights to the Sanders.

Philip and Lori Sanders were the godparents of David. When David's parents had died in an accident when he was 12, the childless couple asked the boy to live with them in the Sanders Mansion. From then on, Philip and Lori treated and cared for David like their own son. But when David had gotten older and began his career as a fashion photographer, he moved in to the Bartlett Hall.

The Bartlett Hall had been owned by the Sanders for years now, functioning as a big working place and apartment for artists. The couple had named the building after Philip's parents—Mr. and Mrs. Bartholomew and Paulett Sanders.

Besides being David's godparents, Philip and Lori were also respected philanthropists and major sponsors of art exhibitions in London and other cities in Europe. Philip ran his own textile company, while Lori acted one of the heads of the famous Hayward Gallery and British Museum.

Once the couple had learned about the young painter Serenity Moon, they immediately asked her to visit them and David at Bloomsbury. Since then, Serenity and the Three Lights had been visiting the Sanders Mansion and stayed at the Bartlett Hall during their vacations.

The couple offered Serenity to sponsor her first major one-woman art exhibit at the Hayward Gallery. And now, since the lady artist was spending her school break, they finally decided to hold the show.

In two weeks, Serenity Moon would be revealing and sharing her masterpieces to the world.

_**( 7: 12 AM**_

_**Dining Room, Sanders Mansion**_

_**14**__**th **__**Bloomsbury Road, London )**_

A laughing Serenity dressed in light yellow long-sleeved tunic with floral design, baby pink capri pants and pink sandals; arrived at the dining hall with her friend photographer, David.

The Sanders and the Three Lights were already seated at the table and had started eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Serenity, David!" greeted Lori Sanders with a smile while buttering her piece of toast.

Philip Sanders looked up from the newspaper he was reading, "Good morning, you two," he said curtly then dropped his gaze back to the paper.

David walked to the table and greeted everyone, then ushered Serenity to her seat.

"Good morning, Lori, Philip," said the silver-haired girl to the couple. She turned to Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, "Morning, guys." The three nodded and mumbled their greetings.

"Serenity, dear," Mrs. Sanders spoke suddenly, putting down her toast, "Seiya said that you've been working again in the studio until 2 in the morning…Sweetie, you should really rest and enjoy your school break."

Serenity turned towards Seiya who was smiling guiltily and shot him a glare. Then she gazed back to the worried Mrs. Sanders, "Really, Lori, I am okay…it's just one of those sudden artistic impulses. So please don't worry."

Philip looked from his paper, "Serenity, Lori is right, don't stress yourself too much. Oh! Before I forget…" he paused, "…here's another article about you that I've been reading," he said calmly to the girl, passing her the newspaper.

"Oh my…" the lady artist whispered, browsing the article in her hands. "Moon Chronicles: Lady Renaissant on Exhibit…" she read.

"Oh, I'm truly excited, Serenity," beamed Mr. Sanders. "My friend editor in that newspaper really arranged a great publicity for you. Actually, other newspapers and magazines had been talking about you for the past weeks. I'm really looking forward for your big exhibit, Serenity," the kind philanthropist said.

"Gosh, thank you very much, Philip …" blushed the Lunarian princess, "… thank you to both of you…" she addressed sincerely to the Sanders. She then turned towards David and the Three Lights with a smile, "Thank you, guys!"

"Don't mention it," David answered tenderly. "It's really nice to help a fellow artist," he finished with a wink.

"Well, Ser," Yaten suddenly joined, "you really are getting famous. We are very happy for you!"

"Yeah, Ser, it's really amazing how much you've accomplished within just a year!" Taiki added.

Lori smiled more widely at the girl she had become fond of, "Serenity, dear, you don't owe us anything. You did all of this by yourself. Well, we just really have the eye for great talent."

"That's true, Serenity. Lori and I had devoted ourselves to helping people, especially artists like you, David and the Three Lights," added Philip. He looked at his watch,  
"Oh! I have to go now. I have an appointment at 9 AM," he said starting to leave the table.

"By the way…Taiki, I'll send your proposal to my colleague at the Islington School of Music," Philip told the quiet Three Lights member.

The brown-haired singer smiled, "Thank you very much, Philip."

"You're welcome," replied Mr. Sanders. He went to his wife, bent down and kissed her on the cheek, "Goodbye, everyone. Lori." And with that he left them.

Then David stood up from his seat, "Ah! Me too," he said, dabbing the table napkin to his mouth, "I got to go. I still have a photo shoot!" He kissed Serenity softly on the head and did the same to Lori, "Ser, Lori," he addressed them.

Serenity beamed at her friend before sipping her orange juice, "Bye, David!"

Then the photographer turned to the Three Lights and waved, "Later, guys!" The trio waved back and David left the room.

"Okay, Serenity, about your dress for the exhibit…" Mrs. Sanders suddenly said to the young painter with much excitement.

Seiya turned to Taiki and Yaten and rolled his eyes, "Women," he remarked.

Taiki just smiled and Yaten chuckled, finishing their breakfast.

_**( 7: 40 AM **_

_**Kitchen, Stuarts' Apartment for Wizards )**_

The wonderful aroma of coffee filled the whole room with pleasant calmness. Green eyes checked the table once again for the last time—

Freshly baked bagels arranged neatly on a tray, delicious Egg Benedict and fried sausages on separate plates, and slices of apple, banana and strawberries doused with syrup in a big bowl.

'Perfect," Harry thought, as he set three plates on the table.

The young wizard went back to his seat. He sipped his favorite hot cocoa from his blue mug, opened his journal and began reading again the words he had written awhile ago—

_**I looked up the sky,  
waiting for the dark cloud to descend on me.  
As the wind flicked my falling tears,  
I raised my hands  
ready to dwell with misery.  
Don't want to stay awake  
and witness  
and be blinded  
by the light.  
With misery, I will sleep forever  
and not walk along the world of happy dreams.**_

Harry leafed through the notebook more and perused its contents.

The notebook that he was currently reading was a gift that had been given to him by Hermione, for his 18th birthday. The notebook was a very special one and had been bought by Hermione from a small weird shop at Hogsmeade.

The journal was about seven and a half inches wide, ten inches long, covered in simple black leather, and had a unique silver lock shaped like two snakes coiled together. The said notebook was special because it never ran out of paper, and it could only be used by anyone who speaks Parseltongue. Passwords in Parseltongue must be uttered in order to hide used pages, retrieve hidden pages, and to open and lock the journal.

Hermione intended to give the journal to Harry as a form of therapy in dealing with their loss of Serena. When the muggle girl had given the black notebook to Harry, a small note in Hermione's handwriting was taped on its cover. The message read—

_**Turn your wounds into wisdom. Fill this emptiness with everything that you feel. **_

At the moment, Harry's journal was visibly about half an inch thick. Most of these visible pages were poems and anecdotes authored by the young wizard. However, if the Boy-Who-Lived would retrieve and show all the pages he had consumed, his journal would definitely be a lot thicker. So many thoughts and emotions entrusted only to this black notebook.

After Voldemort's defeat and Serena's disappearance, Harry had gone back to Hogwarts safe, but with a very broken heart and spirit. He still had attended his classes, yet he avoided talking to anyone.

Oftentimes, people had seen him spacing out in the day, and heard him screaming and crying at night. Thanks to the unwavering support and belief of his friends, most especially of Ron and Hermione, the young Gryffindor wizard was able to finish the remaining months of his seventh year at the Wizarding School.

After graduation, Hermione had suggested to Ron, Ginny and Harry to continue on with their studies together. The brown-haired girl had explained that it would be easier for them this way, since they would be able to help each other out.

At present, Hermione was starting the second year of her International Magical Law course, Ginny was entering school as a first year medi-witch student, while Ron and Harry were both studying to become Aurors, beginning their second year as well.

The four friends had also been renting at the Stuarts' Apartment for Wizards, for more than a year now.

_**( Back to the Kitchen )**_

Harry heard noises in the background, 'Perhaps they're awake already,' he thought, closing his notebook and drinking from his mug again.

Few seconds later, Ron emerged to the kitchen still wearing his sleepwear.

"Hi, Ron!" Harry greeted.

"Mmmhaaghh!" yawned Ron, scratching his head with his right hand. "Mmm-morning, Harry," he said sleepily. Then he saw the food on the table, "WOW, FOOD!!" his eyes widened in pure delight.

Ron immediately sat beside the table and reached for a bagel, "Yum! Mmmm…Harry, did you prepare…mmm…all of this?" asked the red head while eating his bagel.

"Haha!" laughed Harry, amused by the reaction of his friend, "Yeah, Ron, I prepared all of this…well, except for the bagels. I bought them at a bakery this morning," he explained.

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed happily, again taking a bite of the bagel. Suddenly he said, "Hey, Harry…you going somewhere?" he asked, eyeing his dark-haired friend.

Harry dressed in a dark blue polo top and khaki cargo pants, answered, "Well, I'm going to the library today. Maybe borrow a book or two."

Then Ginny and Hermione joined the two boys at the table.

"Morning, guys!" Ginny said cheerfully to the two. Seating beside Harry, she inquired, "Hey, Harry, are you feeling okay? I heard what happened this early morning."

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I even cooked breakfast, see?" Harry answered smilingly.

"Really, Harry?" asked Hermione who was seated beside Ron. Studying the green-eyed boy's face, "Hey…did you go back to sleep when Ron and I left you? You look tired. And why are you dressed?"

Harry fixed his eyeglasses and said, "I didn't go back to sleep right away…I went to the balcony to clear my head…then wrote things on my journal…slept a little and woke up again to prepare breakfast."

He paused and placed his black notebook inside his bag, "I also went out to buy some bagels…and now…" he paused again, stood up from his seat, slung his bag to his shoulder, and grabbed his jacket on the chair, "…I'm going to the library."

"Mmm, library?" Ginny blinked, swallowed her food and continued, "But we're in our school break. Harry…don't tell me you're turning into a bookworm like Hermione. One bookworm in our group is enough already," she teased looking at Hermione's direction.

Hermione put her coffee down and snorted, "Ginny…there's nothing wrong with being a bookworm."

"Hey! I'm just teasing, Mione," Ginny chuckled. Then she turned towards her brother, "RON! Don't eat all the bagels!!" the younger red head whined.

"Mmm-mmwhat?" asked Ron, stuffing a piece of sausage and bagel to his mouth.

"She said STOP SHOVING ALL THE FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH! You dolt! You're not the only one who's going to eat here!" shouted Hermione.

Harry just smiled as he watched Ron and Hermione argue, 'True—opposites attract. They should've gotten together by now,' he mused.

"Guys, I'm leaving now," said Harry heading towards the door.

"Harry," Hermione shouted, "you haven't eaten yet!"

The green-eyed wizard replied over his shoulder, "No! I ate already!" then he closed the door.

_**( 10:24 AM**_

_**Literary Section, London Public Library**_

_**11**__**th **__**Tottenham Court Road, London )**_

Harry Potter had been reading a violet book for almost two hours now. This book titled, "Stories of Mystery", was a collection of short stories of puzzling events and phenomena written by various authors. However, he was getting kind of sleepy now since he didn't get that much rest last night.

He closed the book he was reading, put it aside and whispered to himself, "I think I'll take a nap." He hugged his bag in front of him, laid his head on it and closed his eyes. Moments later, Mr. Sandman took over, causing Harry to dream again.

_**( DREAM SEQUENCE )**_

After the astounding incident at the Quidditch field, Harry and the angelic girl were brought to the hospital wing. Malfoy, who had been badly hurt by the Bludger, was also tended by Madam Pomfrey. The Slytherin player was given a mild sleeping draught and was now resting at the far left corner of the infirmary.

As for Harry and the mysterious girl—well, the two were now resting next to each other, at the right corner of the medical wing. Since the Gryffindor Seeker did not have major injuries, Harry refused to be given any sleeping draught, but was still told to stay in bed by the school nurse.

While lying on the bed, the green-eyed boy kept on glancing at the sleeping girl.  
He couldn't take it anymore so he sneakily got up from his bed and sat beside the blonde beauty.

Again, he carefully studied the angelic girl. Silver gold hair spread behind her like a blanket, long lashes touched her lovely face, rosy lips slightly parted, and the upturned crescent moon mark on her forehead had disappeared.

Harry brushed aside some strands that framed the girl's face, stroking the soft skin. "So soft," he murmured marveling at how her hair felt in his fingers.

Suddenly, Harry's scar on his forehead started to sting, Voldemort was trying to enter his mind again.

The Boy-Who-Lived touched his scar, closed his eyes and bent his head down in agony, "Ugghh, why do you have to enter my mind now?" he asked.

For few moments, he just bent his head down and tried to resist the pain. Then his head thrashed backwards and dropped at the end of the bed. Harry just stayed there, his head below the girl's legs, hands snatching the sheets.

_**( ANGELIC GIRL'S POINT OF VIEW )**_

She had awoken the moment she felt someone brushed aside the hair on her face. However, she just kept her eyes closed, enjoying the pleasant feeling as the fingers grazed her cheeks. Then suddenly, the gentle fingers had stopped stroking her face.

She opened her eyes and saw the green-eyed boy whom she had collided with, beside the bed, his head bent over his knees.

"_Ugghh, why do you have to enter my mind now?"_ she heard him said.

Slowly, she sat up, propped her torso with her elbows and hands, and just silently watched the boy as his head thrashed backwards and fell below her feet.

"I want to help him," whispered the girl. "He's in so much pain," she added as she stared at him with concerned eyes.

The girl moved slowly towards the boy and cupped his face, she closed her eyes and the crescent moon appeared on her forehead again and started to glow softly. Slowly, she bent down to kiss the scar that was causing the boy's pain.

But the boy's head whipped suddenly upward and the girl's lips missed the scar on the forehead. Instead, the girl found herself kissing something else—

His lips.

_**( HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW )**_

'I need to lie down on my own bed,' Harry thought wincingly as his scar continued to throb painfully.

The boy's scar was just stinging so badly that he didn't feel the hands that cupped his face.

Harry bolted up from the bed but was stopped unexpectedly, when his lips crashed into another pair of lips. He leaned in to the kiss, savoring the softness and sweetness of the lips touching his. Slowly, the pain coming from his scar ebbed away.

After about ten seconds, the soft sweet lips started to pull away when suddenly; Harry grabbed the owner of those lips and kissed that person again—this time with a little more force.

The second kiss lasted only for five seconds, but the feeling it left Harry lasted forever.

Harry released the person that he had grabbed and opened his eyes. He saw the angelic girl staring down at him, blushing and slightly panting. The crescent moon was back again on her forehead, softly glowing.

The green-eyed boy realized what he had done and blushed furiously. "Uhh … I'm sorry," he managed to squeak softly.

'Damn hormones! But the kiss was truly AMAZING! Far better than the kiss with Cho …' Harry thought.

The girl moved away from him and sat gingerly on the bed. "I …" he heard her say, " … I am very sorry about that too … Umm … I did not mean to kiss you on the lips. I intended to kiss your scar and remove the pain," she explained shyly, the blush on her cheeks making her look more beautiful.

Then, Harry took the girl's hand tenderly and stared into her eyes. "Thank you …your kiss did stop the pain … and … I … I really enjoyed it a lot," he also said timidly.

He realized his boldness of holding the girl's hand and remembered the wonderful sensation of their kiss, that his face turned red even more. He dropped her hand quickly. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," the blue-eyed girl replied.

Then the young Gryffindor spoke again, "Oh, I forgot to ask what your name was."

"Serena," the girl answered softly. "My name's Sere—"

_BLAAGGG!!_

_**( END OF DREAM SEQUENCE )**_

_**( Back to the Libary )**_

"_My name's Sere—"_

_BLAAGGG!!_

"Wha?!" exclaimed Harry, blinking at his surroundings sleepily. Someone near his table had accidentally dropped a big thick book on the floor, waking him up in the process.

He stretched his arms a little and checked his watch. "10:39," he whispered. He leaned back to his chair. 'I slept for about 15 minutes, hmm. It was Serena again … and our first kiss,' he mused wistfully.

He sat up straight and took out his journal and pen from his bag. He opened the black notebook to an empty page and thought for a moment. He gave a sigh and started to write—

_**Figments of a dream  
Wonderful you truly are**_

(PAUSE)

_**  
Wisps of enchantment  
chasing from a far**_

(PAUSE)

_**  
Feathery embrace  
of your cool finger tips  
Surge of sweetness  
flowing through your lips**_

(PAUSE)

_**  
Figments of a dream  
Wonderful you are to me  
This feeling my heart holds  
is anything but ordinary.**_

The green-eyed boy read the words that he just wrote and smiled sadly. He truly wished he could see Serena's smile again. He just wished he could tell her how much she meant to him.

With another sigh, Harry closed the notebook and brought it close to his face.

"sss-Lock!" he whispered in Parseltongue, causing the two silver snakes to coil together.

He returned the black journal and pen to his bag. He took his bag and the violet book he was reading and headed to a more secluded section of shelves—still thinking of the dream about the first kiss he and Serena had shared.

Mr. Sandman really knew how to torture him with his bag of dreams.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**What do you think of Harry Potter being poetic? I just think it's romantic! (smiles) A different side of him, I guess…**

**Please review! **

**The quote: "Turn your wounds into wisdom," is by Oprah Winfrey.**

**mish: Lee Jordan's comment about Malfoy's angels not liking him or the lack of **

**them, is one of my favorite parts too. (smiles)**

**Taiki: Serena and Harry would probably meet in chapter…**

**( I won't tell it's a surprise! )**

**  
firefly: Thank you very much, I'm pleased to hear you like it.**

**kitty: Ron and Hermione aren't dating here, but Harry thought that they would **

**make a cute couple…'Opposites do attract'. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten and the **

**Starlights are one—but they weren't the one who defeated Chaos in the anime. **

**Sailor Moon/Serenity was the one who beat Chaos, I think. But in the manga, **

**Chaos did not really die; she would come back as Sailor Chaos and would **

**bring havoc to Sailor Cosmos's world. **

**Again, thanks for the reviews, people! **


	4. Crying Ladies

**Oh my … thanks for the reviews! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 4: Crying Ladies

* * *

**

_With another sigh, Harry closed the notebook and brought it close to his face. _

"_sss-Lock-sss!" he whispered in Parseltongue, causing the two silver snakes to coil together. _

_Harry returned the black journal and pen to his bag. He took his bag and the violet book he was reading and headed to a more secluded section of shelves—still thinking of the dream about the first kiss he and Serena had shared._

_**( 1:16 PM**_

_**Still in Literary and Arts Section, London Public Library)**_

After having had the violet book reserved, Harry Potter went to the cafeteria near the library and ate his lunch. Now he had returned from the cafeteria and was browsing some more collection of stories and poetries.

A couple of seats from him, Harry overheard two girls that were animatedly chatting about the latest in the art scene.

"Oh my gosh! I'm just so excited, her exhibit is just in two weeks!" squealed the girl with platinum blonde curls, wearing a red sweater.

Harry lifted his gaze from the haiku book he was reading and turned his head towards the girls' direction. Then he quickly went back to reading, adjusting his eyeglasses.

Another girl with short brown hair, dressed in a lilac shirt and matching jacket replied. "Yeah! They say that the Three Lights are going to be performing there too. Too bad the opening night is an RSVP bash, you know … and that's the night when the Three Lights would be playing."

The girl in red sweater exclaimed,"Ughh, it's a bummer, I know! But—"

"Excuse me, miss," interrupted Harry suddenly.

The two girls whipped their heads and looked at him. "Could you please tone down your voice a little," he told the two girls slightly furrowing his face.

"Oh we're really sorry! Okay, sorry …" the girl in lilac shirt said sheepishly.

Harry smiled a little and said, "'Kay, thanks," going back to the book he was reading.

The girl in red sweater whispered to her friend, "Cutie!" Turning their gaze again towards the boy with black hair, green eyes, and eyeglasses.

"Anyway, oh! As I was saying, the day after the opening night, Ms. Moon's works would be available for public viewing. Ooooh! I can't wait to see her paintings!" giggled the girl in red.

The brown-haired girl in lilac shirt replied, "Yup, me too! Let's go together, okay? Hey, is it true that she and the photographer David Morgan are dating?"

Harry was still getting a little annoyed by the girls' conversation that he started to get his things and leave. Not getting enough sleep could really make him a little grumpy sometimes.

The girl in the red sweater answered, "Actually, yeah, I think they dated but she never …"

Shaking his head, Harry left the table and the books he was reading and headed to the desk of the librarian.

He approached a woman who seemed to be in her late thirties. "Um, good afternoon," he greeted smilingly.

"Good afternoon. What can I do for you, young man?" the librarian, dressed in an aqua top and black blazer, asked with a warm smile.

"I'm here to get the book that I had reserved awhile ago," spoke Harry while adjusting the frame of his eyeglasses.

"Okay, ID and library card please," the librarian stated.

"Oh! Wait …" the green-eyed boy said briskly, bowing his head a little he tried to find his library card and ID inside his bag.

After moments of his search, "Oh! Here you go," he said giving his ID and library card to the librarian.

The librarian took his ID and library card, checked them, stamped something on the card, and returned it saying, "Okay, please fill in this part and sign. I'll just get your book, Mr.—" she glanced at his ID again, "Mr. Potter."

Harry took the card and uttered, "Um, sure," getting his pen from his bag.

After filling out the card, he handed it over to the librarian and said, "Here…"

"Okay," the librarian said, "Here's your book, just sign—"

_RING! RING!_

The phone on the lower part of the desk rang.

"Sorry, excuse me for a moment," interrupted the librarian as she took the handset.

"Hello, Literary and Arts Section—" greeted the librarian. "Oh! Mr. Sanders! It's nice to hear from you. (pause) Okay … yes, the new books just arrived this morning, definitely a great addition to our collection here. (pause) Oh, so you want them to be displayed immediately? (pause) Okay, uh … I understand. (pause) Yes, sure. Thank you very much! Okay, bye!" she finished putting down the phone.

The woman turned to Harry again and spoke, "Uh, sorry about that, Mr. Potter. Anyway, kindly sign this slip."

Harry signed the piece of paper and the librarian handed him the violet book, his ID and library card.

"Thanks," the young wizard addressed the librarian, putting the book and his stuff inside his bag.

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter," smiled the librarian. "Uh, you don't come here very often, don't you? Are you a student at the university?" she asked.

The young wizard replied, "You mean, the University of London? No, I'm not a student there. I go somewhere else … and I just go here in the public library during our school breaks or if I have free time. I usually go to my school's library."

"And where is that?" the woman inquired.

"Well …" Harry said, thinking carefully of what he was going to say next.

'Darn! I can't tell her I'm a wizard and studying to be an Auror,' he pondered silently.

"Well, I go to this special school for those who'd like to be a detective … ummm … or sort of an investigator … to track down and capture those … ('Dark Wizards' he thought) … criminals," lied the green-eyed boy.

"Hmm, I see, very interesting," said the librarian.

Then Harry leaned towards the desk and whispered, "Um, please don't tell anyone about that. Our school would like its students to have a low profile. You know … so that criminals won't suspect anything."

The librarian smiled at him. "Oh don't worry, Mr. Potter. My lips are sealed," she promised with a wink. "Hmm, that explains the book you borrowed—'Stories of Mystery'—the perfect book for a mysterious young man, like you," she said sly smile.

"I guess so," the green-eyed boy chuckled softly. Starting to leave he said smilingly, "Well, I better go now . Thanks again, Ms.—"

"Mrs. Collin," the woman said extending her right hand, "Mrs. Nancy Collin. But you can call me 'Mrs. Nan' … everyone calls me that."

Harry took her hand and shook it lightly. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Nan. I'm Harry Potter … just plain 'Harry'."

"Harry," Nancy said letting go of his hand, "the mysterious boy. Oh! By the way, you have mentioned awhile ago you're in your school break, right?"

Harry nodded. "Uh, yes. Why?"

"Harry, you remember the person I talked to in the phone? That's Mr. Philip Sanders, one of the library's big contributors. Every year, he and his wife donate rare collection of books and other reading materials, usually obtained from their travels and tours of different cities and countries. The Sanders patronize art very much and just this morning, the new collection of art books had arrived and had been delivered here," answered Nancy.

"So … what does that have to do with me?" Harry asked curiously.

The librarian smiled. "You see—in two weeks, there's going to be an exhibit just beside this building, the Hayward Gallery. Most of the books that were just delivered are basically about the Greek-Roman art and mythology. And the exhibit's theme is all about mythological gods and goddesses. So, Mr. Sanders wanted for the new books to be arranged and displayed, together with the exhibit posters and flyers…you know, promoting BOTH the exhibit and the new arrival of books. And Mr. Sanders wanted to hire students to help me with the arrangements," she explained.

Harry who was enlightened a little asked, "But why hire students? Doesn't he have people to do that?"

"Well, Mr. Sanders wanted students for this project, since it's school break. And he knows that some students are looking for part-time jobs during vacations. So, Harry,

are you interested?" asked Nancy.

"Uh …" Harry thought for a moment.

"Oh please say yes, please say yes," the friendly librarian pleaded.

"Sure! Why not. Besides, at least it would keep me busy," the green-eyed wizard affirmed.

"That's great!" exclaimed the librarian with a big smile. "And besides being paid, students would also be given special invitation for the opening night of the exhibit,"

she added.

"Really?" Harry said. "That's cool!"

"Yes, it's great, isn't it!" agreed Nancy. "Hey, is it okay if I show you the books right now? And start with the preparations immediately? Unless … of course if you have other engagements this afternoon."

"No, not really, I can start right now," told Harry.

Nancy beamed widely again, "Okay! So, let's go!"

She left the desk and guided Harry. Suddenly, she stopped and turned towards a student assistant. "Uhh, Lizie, you take care of the desk, okay?"

A petite girl in brown sweater answered, "Sure, Mrs. Nan."

The librarian turned towards the Boy-Who-Lived. "Come on, Harry. You know what,

I'm really, really excited about the books. You know the pictures and other visuals, they are absolutely stunning and …"

Harry smiled, following the librarian and listening quietly as she informed him more about the books that they would be arranging.

Little did he know that destiny had started its plan to fix the things that had been greatly damaged.

It was now starting to fix his heart.

_**( 3: 05 PM**_

_**Camden Town, London )**_

Two giggling girls, holding shopping bags, walked around one of the busiest towns in London, Camden Town. Hermione and Ginny had been visiting different shops, checking

trendy clothes, and buying little knick-knacks for more than an hour now.

After having lunch—Hermione, Ginny and Ron had decided to get out and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

First, they went to the planetarium and then visited the Regent's Park. From the park, they finally headed to Camden Town, much to the delight of the two girls. Ron was starting to complain about carrying the bags, so he left the two girls with their shopping and had agreed to meet with them at a small café.

At the moment, Hermione and Ginny were sauntering along Primrose Street, chatting about the different stuff they had bought and seen.

"Oooh Mione," said Ginny, dressed in printed top and plain skirt, "I think that pink shirt with white bunnies that you bought, would really look cute on you!"

Hermione, wearing a white turtleneck and jeans, chuckled, "Mm-mm-yeah! The moment I saw it I had to grab it fast! There was this other girl who was eyeing it…and it was only a matter of seconds when she almost snatched this shirt away from me! Oh, I just love the cute little bunny designs!"

Ron's younger sister laughed, "Haha, yeah! The little bunnies kind of remind me of Serena. You know that one weird hairstyle she wore, with those round meatballs thingy … it really looked cute on her, like soft bunny ears hanging down her head."

"Yes, she really looked cute in it," the muggle witch replied. "Harry just adored that hairstyle of hers . I … I …" Hermione suddenly stopped walking and bent her head down.

Ginny stopped walking as well and stared at her friend. "Mione?"

Hermione looked up and tears started to rim her eyes. "I … I miss Serena , Ginny. She's a very good friend ."

"Oh Mione …" spoke Ginny softly, tears forming in her eyes too, "Don't cry. I miss her too. She's so kind and sweet. And she was a bookworm like you too …"

Some passersby were looking at the two girls who were having their dramatic moment.

But the two girls seemed to be in their own little world, weeping for the loss of a friend.

Neither of the girls noticed that people were watching their crying session.

The brown-haired girl spoke again, "Sometimes … it's still difficult to understand…why she had to die … I don't know why … and Harry … hi-his heart had been broken ever since … It's so sad … sad … to see him like this … he still feels guilty for not being able to save the person he loves the most …"

The young Weasley wept silently. "Mione … I wish we could see Serena again … I wish … Harry would stop blaming himself … I … really miss Serena too …"

"Yes, we all miss her," Hermione confirmed with a sniff. "And I … I'm very glad … I snatched that shirt away from the girl …"

The two girls stared at each other for seconds, then they giggled.

"Oooh Mione," smiled Ginny, wiping her tears and sniffing.

The brown-haired girl responded, "Come on! People are looking at us already, like two lunatics!"

Ron's sister countered, "Well, we were crying a minute ago...then laughing…but we aren't lunatics …"

"So what does that make us?" questioned Hermione.

Ginny looked at her with an uncertain face and answered, "Um … crying ladies who like to laugh?"

"Crying ladies who like to laugh?" the muggle-born witch asked. "Crying ladies who like to laugh is much better than lunatics. That's a good euphemism!" Hermione chuckled.

Ginny beamed even more. "Yes! Hey Mione! Let's go over there!" the young red head said, pointing towards a shop named 'Golden Memories'.

"Golden Memories?" spoke Hermione, gazing at the words painted in gold. "Hmm, sounds interesting and nostalgic. Come on, let's go," she finished, dragging her friend Ginny towards the store.

The two girls entered the store and marveled at what they saw.

The whole store was painted in brown, making it all homely. Yet if one were going to look at the walls more closely, one would notice the exquisite brush of gold, creating a magical, delicate atmosphere.

The shelves that contained the items were all painted bronze and had this little rusty, fading effect. The items themselves were truly remarkable—picture frames of various tints, sizes, and shapes; beautiful lockets with plain designs to the most intricate ones; water balls with nice small figurines and sparkling dusts inside them.

It was the perfect gift shop! Anyone who went to this store would truly be amazed. Just like Hermione and Ginny, who were now checking the different items on the shelves.

"Look, Mione!" the young red head gasped, holding a paperweight that looked like two birds resting on a nest. "Don't you just think this is cute?" asked Ginny to her friend.

Hermione went over to her and inspected the object. "Wow, it's really nice! Very unique indeed."

Then something on another shelf caught the muggle's eye. "Oohh! Wait, here Ginny! I'm going to check those bookends there!"

"Okay, I'll just be here," said Ginny.

The muggle witch headed towards the shelf with assorted bookends, bookmarks and bookcases. Hermione smiled from ear to ear as she studied the wonderful curios in front of her.

"Hi, there!" a woman in her 40's suddenly said. She had beautiful hazel eyes and long wavy black hair and was wearing a simple floral dress and matching cardigan.

"I'm Peggy, I'm the owner of this store. Is there anything I could help you with?" the woman added, watching the brown-haired girl with a smile.

Hermione beamed at her. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Peggy! I'm Hermione and that girl with red hair is my friend, Ginny," pointing at Ginny's direction.

The young red head saw Hermione pointing towards her and a woman with black hair, and waved at them smilingly. Then she went back to perusing the paperweights again.

The muggle witch turned back to the woman with hazel eyes, "Ms. Peggy, I just want to say … that I love your store so much! It's fantastic! Looking at all these items just gives me this warm, pleasant feeling."

Peggy smiled at her. "I'm very glad you like it! This store is very special to me…it does not only help other people to remember wonderful memories, it also helps them to create new ones. It helps me to create my own."

"What?" Hermione questioned, "Uh, what do you mean?"

The kind owner stared at her tenderly. "You see, I built this place with the help of my brother and friends … in memory of my late husband. He died 5 years ago due to an illness. And now, this store keeps all the memories we had. And I share these memories with others."

Hermione took the woman's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hmm, Ms. Peggy, that's really nice. I'm sure your husband is very happy, especially with what you've done with the memories that you've had with him. You're making others happy. You're creating new memories," the brown-haired girl said earnestly.

Peggy returned a gentle squeeze to Hermione's hand and said, "Thanks, Hermione. I—"

_CRASH!_

Peggy and Hermione turned their heads quickly towards the source of the sound. Ginny just dropped a glass paperweight on the floor and remained frozen on her spot, staring at something … or rather at someone.

The mysterious person waved at Ginny's direction and said to her, "Miss, are you alright?"

Hermione then turned her attention towards the person who spoke to her friend, and gasped—

"Serena …" the muggle witch whispered, not believing what her eyes were seeing.

There stood, about seven feet away from Ginny—Serenity Moon, her long silver hair in a braid, wearing a light brown knee-length coat over a yellow tunic, and baby pink capri pants.

"Serena!" shouted Ginny, as she dropped her shopping bags, ran to the unsuspecting girl and hugged her tightly.

Peggy looked at Hermione and was shocked to see the girl crying silently. "Hermione? Hermione, are you okay? Hermione?"

The brown-haired girl dropped Peggy's hand and slowly embraced her. Peggy was still confused but hugged the crying girl back.

"Shhh, there, there…" the owner of the store calmed the crying girl.

Hermione just hugged the woman more tightly and said in a muffled voice, "She's back! Serena's back!"

"Serena?" asked Peggy.

The brown-haired girl released her from the hug and wiped her tears. "Serena," said Hermione, pointing towards the surprised silver-haired girl still being hugged by Ginny. "That's my friend Serena…I thought…we…all thought she died."

Peggy looked towards the lady artist's direction. "You mean, Ms. Moon? Serenity Moon?" the storeowner asked.

The muggle witch whipped her head towards Peggy and argued, "Serenity Moon? That's not her name … she's Serena, a friend of mine, she—"

Hermione stopped suddenly and went over to Serenity and Ginny. She spoke to the blue-eyed girl, "Serena, it's me, Hermione …"

_**( SERENITY'S POINT OF VIEW )**_

"It's really nice to be here, Peggy," the silver-haired artist said to the storeowner. "I just love it here! It's one of my favorite places here in London," she added with a smile.

Peggy looked at her and chuckled, "Haha! I know how much you love this place; it's like one of your little havens."

"That's true. My other little haven is the studio. I…I think could live there forever," Serenity giggled as she stared at a white frame in her hands.

Peggy smiled at her friend and replied, "Well, your exhibit is in two weeks, and I'm really excited and happy for you."

The Lunarian princess just smiled at the storeowner.

Then, two girls, one with red hair and the other with brown one, entered the store and gasped at the items they had found.

The young painter gazed at the two girls marveling at the items dreamily. "Haha! Same reaction I had when I first stepped into this place," she whispered to Peggy. Then she asked, "Does this store create such reaction to all your customers all the time?"

The black-haired woman giggled, "Yeah, kind of! Just stay here, okay? I'll just get over there and help the two girls. They seem to really like the paperweights."

Serenity smiled and gazed at the two girls again. "Yeah…just go there. I'll be fine here."

Peggy smiled at Serenity Moon again before she approached the girl with brown hair wearing white turtleneck.

After few moments, Serenity cast a glance at Peggy who was happily conversing with the brown-haired girl. 'Hmmm, she looks familiar …' she thought as she did another glance towards the girl with brown hair.

The lady artist walked over to a smaller shelf with brown baskets, containing candles and candleholders. She picked up a pink scented candle, brought it towards her face and smelled it. Then she placed it back to the basket and looked at the other stuff inside it when—

_CRASH!_

Serenity turned her head towards her left and saw the red head girl with mouth agape, pieces of glass paperweight by the girl's feet.

"Miss, are you alright?" the lady artist asked the girl.

The red head girl whispered something, but the Lunarian princess couldn't hear it.

Suddenly the girl yelled at her direction, "Serena!" Then, she ran towards Serenity and hugged her fiercely.

"Serena, it's you, Serena! I miss you so much …" the red head kept on saying to her as she cried even more.

The Lunarian princess was so shocked. She looked around her and saw the other customers watching them. She tried to move but couldn't, because of the girl's tight hold on her.

She began to speak, "Uh, miss? There must have been some mistake…my name is not Serena. I'm Serenity Moon. I—"

"No!" the red head cried, "How can you not remember? We all thought you died … Harry had never been the same ever since you died. And now you're back, you're back!"

Serenity was totally at a loss, as she listened to the rambling words of the sobbing girl. She just let the girl hold her and cry, feeling kind of sad towards the poor girl.

Then the young painter heard the girl with brown hair say something_. "Serenity Moon? That's not her name . . . she's Serena, a friend of mine, she—"_

The brown-haired girl walked towards the lady artist and the crying red head.

"Serena, it's me, Hermione …" the brown-haired girl spoke.

"Miss, I don't know you. And my name is Serenity Moon," the Lunarian princess told the brown-haired girl. "You're friend here kept on calling me that name too," she added, gesturing towards the red head who was still crying and hugging her. "Ah, Peggy…a little help here, I cannot breathe."

Somebody touched Hermione's shoulders. The muggle witch turned her head and saw Peggy.

"Ah, Hermione," the store owner spoke, "I think we better go at the back, at my office…I don't want to cause a scene in my store," the black-haired woman said, guiding Hermione towards her office.

"Cindy, watch over the store, okay? Ask Greg to help you here," Peggy said to her assistant.

Hermione let Peggy steer her towards a room at the back of the cashier. She kept on glancing at the silver-haired girl behind them, who was guiding Ginny towards the same direction. Ginny had finally stopped hugging the lady artist, but still she didn't let go of her left arm.

The four women went to a small room, which looked like an office. Peggy helped Hermione to sit on the couch, putting their shopping bags aside, while Serenity and Ginny sat on another small couch across them.

The storeowner looked at the scene before her—Hermione was still sobbing silently, staring at silver-haired artist; Serenity still seemed baffled, but was trying her best to calm the sniffing red head beside her.

"I'll just get some tea," announced Peggy, leaving the three girls in the room.

When the storeowner left, Hermione was the first one to break the silence.

"Serena—" the muggle witch said. "I mean Serenity …"

Serenity looked at the brown-haired girl who called her name.

"Don't you remember us? I'm Hermione Granger and that girl with you is Ginny Weasley," the muggle witch told the silver-haired girl.

The Lunarian princess smiled softly and handed the red head girl beside her with some tissue.

She turned to the brown-haired girl and answered, "Miss Granger, I…I really can't remember you, or this friend of yours beside me. I'm not Serena…liked what you called awhile ago. I'm Serenity Moon, and I'm an artist. I'm living here in London with my friends—the Three Lights—and I'm studying at the Royal Academy of Arts."

Suddenly, Ginny spoke, "Miss Serenity …"

The lady artist stared at the girl beside her and smiled, "Yes, Ginny? You're name is Ginny right?"

The red head nodded and smiled at the artist. "I … I … still cannot understand what's happening. And I'm sorry for running towards you like that, and hugging you too tightly.

It's just … it's just …we miss our dear friend, Serena … so much … and she looked like… just like you. Only she had this silver gold hair, yours is pure silver."

Serenity just couldn't help but feel attached to the red head who was talking to her.

She hugged the girl lightly and said, "Ginny, I understand. I may not be the Serena you were talking about … but I hope … I hope you'd like me to be your new friend."

The young painter released Ginny and turned towards Hermione and said, "You too, Ms. Granger. It would truly make me happy if you let me be your friend. I know that—"

Hermione suddenly stood up and hugged the silver-haired girl. Serenity was slightly surprised but hugged the brown-haired girl back. She understood the pain and sadness that these two girls were feeling.

The muggle witch cried again and told the Lunarian princess, "Thank you … Serenity …

I don't mind having you as a friend. You're just like her. You're so kind and warm."

Serenity let go of Hermione. "That's great! Now as my friends, I want you two to call me Ser, okay?" she told the two girls with a smile.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and laughed, "Okay, Ser!"

"Ehem," the storeowner suddenly interrupted.

The three girls looked towards the direction of the voice, and saw Peggy, carrying a tray of sweets and tea.

"Well, it was really touching to see you three crying and hugging each other. But you're tea here is getting cold," the black-haired woman smiled, putting down the tray on the table.

"Is this my favorite, Peggy?" asked Serenity, gazing at the tray of food.

The storeowner replied, "Yes, Serenity, it's your favorite. Jasmine green tea."

Hermione went back to her seat and wiped her tears. Peggy joined the muggle witch on the couch and handed the girls their tea.

"You should really try this, girls. It tastes great and it's very calming … that's why it's my favorite," the blue-eyed artist told Ginny and Hermione, stirring her tea.

The two girls smiled and sipped their jasmine tea.

"So what happened when I was gone," the black-haired storeowner asked.

"Well …" Serenity started, glancing at her two new friends. "Let's just say that I was able to clear things up. It has only been a mistake; I just looked a lot like their deceased friend. But it's okay now … Hermione and Ginny here are my new friends … and I'm inviting them to the opening of my exhibit," the young painter finished with a smile.

"Your exhibit?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, Hermione," Peggy replied, sipping her own tea. "Serenity here, is holding her own art exhibit at the Hayward Gallery, two weeks from now."

"Really?" asked Ginny, looking at the silver-haired girl.

Serenity smiled and took a piece of cookie. "Yes, that's true. The opening night is like a dinner by invitation basis. There would also be a band that would be performing there, to set the mood…and to make the night more special," the artist explained, taking a bite of her cookie.

"Wow, that's awesome!" exclaimed Ginny.

The Lunarian princess glanced at her and laughed, "Y-yeah, it's cool! But I just can't help but feel nervous. I don't know why…but I think there's still something missing…I don't know what, but…I feel I could still add something to my works…"

"Add something to your works?" questioned Peggy. "But your works are all prepared now. I mean, you mentioned to me that they were already framed and coated and … other stuff …"

"Yes, but something is just missing … I don't know … I 'm having a hard time describing it," the blue-eyed painter said.

"Serenity," Hermione said, putting down her tea on the table. "I'm just curious, what is your exhibit all about?" asked the brown-haired girl.

"Ah! Well, the exhibit's theme is essentially Greek-Roman mythology. The paintings would feature gods and goddesses such as Helios, Eos, Artemis, Venus, and Mercury. But the spotlight would be on my favorite, Selene." Serenity expounded.

"Selene? You mean the Greek goddess of the moon," clarified Hermione.

"Yes, that's right. That's the reason why the exhibit was named MOON CHRONICLES. Well … also because the works that would be shown are made by yours truly—

Serenity Moon," replied the lady artist.

'Hmm … goddess of the moon,' the muggle witch thought. 'Serena admitted to us before that she was the moon princess. And Serenity here truly resembles Serena, except for the silver hair. And not to mention her surname—Moon. I have a strange feeling that Serenity IS Serena, and she just doesn't remember us.' Hermione reflected.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Peggy.

"Yeah, I'm okay … just thinking," told the brown-haired girl.

"Thinking of what, Mione?" Ginny questioned.

"Just thinking of how we could help Serenity with her exhibit. You know, she told us that something seems to be missing …" explained Hermione.

"Oh Hermione," Serenity said sad smile, "that's very nice of you. But you see, I myself, don't know what seems to be missing."

The muggle witch replied, "Well, Serenity, I know we could help you somehow … maybe—" Hermione thought of something suddenly.

"Maybe what?" asked the silver-haired girl.

Hermione continued her musings, 'That's it! Harry had been writing stories and poems about Serena. I had read a couple of his works … and they're good. His poems are very descriptive and moving.'

"Perfect!" the brown-haired girl suddenly said.

"What's perfect, Mione?' asked Ginny.

"Serenity, I have an idea," Hermione beamed at her 'new' friend. "You know, I have this friend who writes poems and anecdotes inspired by the moon goddess, Selene … perhaps … you want to include some text or lyrical words below your paintings … to add something extra to your works," she finished.

The Lunarian princess stared at the brown-haired girl like she grew two heads.

"Serenity?" said Hermione waving her hand in front of the girl, "Earth to Sere—"

"Oh, Hermione! That's brilliant!" the young painter exclaimed. "I think it's a great idea! People won't just view my works … they would also be able to read them, imagine them, feel them more … like … they're being told a story … a narration that would bring them to a new world … the world of Selene," said Serenity with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh thank you, Hermione!" the lady artist squealed happily, hugging Hermione.

She released her brown-haired friend and asked eagerly, "So when can I see your friend's works?"

The muggle witch nervously smiled and said, "Ah well, hmm. Let me tell him of the plan first, okay? Then I will inform you as soon as possible, especially since your exhibit is just in two weeks."

"So, your poet friend is a guy. What's his name? And what if he doesn't agree with the plan? What if he doesn't want me to read his works?" questioned Serenity with a worried face.

Hermione giggled at Serenity's reaction. She took the artist's hands and stared into her blue eyes. "His name is Harry. And don't worry; I'll do everything to convince him and let you read his works. I know his words would fit your artworks perfectly, Serenity. So, don't worry," she assured the painter.

"Oh Hermione!" Serenity exclaimed, hugging the girl again. "You're an angel, Hermione! Thank you … I'm really glad I met you!"

The brown-haired girl smiled as she returned the hug. "I'm glad I met you too, Ser …"

Hermione said, giving Ginny a wink over Serenity's shoulder.

Ginny, who was conversing with Peggy, saw Hermione wink. She smiled at her muggle friend; she knew Hermione had a plan.

'Actually, I'm glad I met you AGAIN, Serena …' Hermione thought smilingly, hugging the lady artist.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**A lot of waterworks here … teehee! (smiles) I do admit, I'm a crying lady who likes to laugh, sometimes. **

**REVIEW, please!**


	5. Carrousel Cake

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple**_

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 5: Carrousel Cake**

* * *

"_Oh Hermione!" Serenity exclaimed, hugging the girl again. "You're an angel, Hermione! Thank you … I'm really glad I met you."_

_The brown-haired girl smiled as she returned the hug. "I'm glad I met you too, Ser …"_

_Hermione said, giving Ginny a wink over Serenity's shoulder._

_Ginny, who was conversing with Peggy, saw Hermione wink. She smiled at her muggle friend; she knew Hermione had a plan._

'_Actually, I'm glad I met you AGAIN, Serena …' Hermione thought smilingly, hugging the lady artist._

_**( 3:31 PM, Same day still**_

_**Tate Gallery**_

**_3rd Kingsland Road, London )_**

While Hermione and Ginny were doing their shopping on Primrose Street, Ron wandered around the outskirts of Camden Town. Like Harry, he never really was the shopping person—just buying what they needed to buy at the nearest store on Wandsworth Road.

So, Ron just asked the two girls to buy something for him in Camden Town. He couldn't stand to walk around in that merchandise zone, check every shop one would see, and still end up carrying the shopping bags of Hermione and his younger sister.

Right now, Ron Weasley was in heaven.

'This is the life!' mused Ron, as he continued to munch the star-shaped chocolate cream truffles in his small paper plate, while viewing other food carvings on the stands.

He wouldn't want to be in any other place, particularly in Camden Town. Presently, Ron was truly having a great time—viewing and eating the food carvings at Tate Gallery.

Half an hour ago, he was just dallying around, looking at stuff here and there. Then suddenly, someone handed him a flyer announcing that it was the closing day of the food sculpture exhibit at a gallery on Kingsland Road. People were invited to come not just to have a final view of the edible sculptures, but be able to taste them as well. And Kingsland Road was just located beside Camden Town.

Oh boy, what a lucky day! Ron thanked the heavens and immediately scuttled towards the gallery on Kingsland Road, where the culmination was being held.

And at the moment, the red head had just finished his tenth chocolate cream truffle. His food-sculpture-eating-galore was just beginning. He hadn't tasted yet the duck-shaped apple pies or the mini carrousel chocolate mousse cakes.

Ron finally decided to try the apple pie first. He marched towards the stand where all animal form pastries and goodies could be found. He took a small knife from the stand and started slicing a small portion of the scrumptious pie.

He was about to take a bite of the pastry, when suddenly someone spoke to him.

"Enjoying the exhibit so far?" asked a tall guy with dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a camera hanging down his neck.

Ron smiled at the guy. "Oh yes! Very much! How about you?" he said, taking a bite of his pie.

The guy with the camera grinned. "Well, yes, I'm enjoying it…but not as much as you seem to be. I went here mainly because some of the chefs here are my friends…and they asked me to take some pictures of the final day of the exhibit. Sort of a payback for all the food that I hoarded from their kitchen, whenever I dropped by. Oh, by the way, I'm David Morgan," he said extending his right hand.

The red head wiped his right hand with a tissue and smiled goofily. "Ronald Weasley. But please, call me 'Ron'," he introduced, shaking the hand of the guy.

"Nice to meet you, Ron," said David smilingly before eating his tart again.

"So, David, you are a photographer?" inquired Ron pointing at the camera draped around the guy's neck.

The blue-eyed guy nodded as he continued to chew his food.

"Wow, that's great!" praised Ginny's brother.

"Yes, it is," answered David, "But actually, I'm not a food photographer. I'm a fashion photographer for magazines, catalogs and some modeling shows."

"So … that means you get to see many beautiful women, BOTH clothed and naked, eh?" Ron asked with playful smirk.

"Haha!" the blue-eyed photographer chortled, "Hmm, well actually, yeah … kind of. But the almost naked girls we shoot are very professional, very skilled in posing and projecting. So the pictures do come out sophisticated, yet sexy. Not like the shocking, vulgar pictures in Playboy or other men's magazines."

"But of course, David! Your photos will look great … especially if they're tastefully done by a photographer like you," said Ron admiringly.

David smiled widely and responded, "Shocks, Ron! Thanks for telling me that. You know, this tart really tastes good but—"

_RING! RING!_ David Morgan's cell phone rang.

The photographer fished his phone from his pocket and answered it. "Hello, David here. (pause) Uhuh … just wait a sec—"

David looked at Ron and smiled. "I'm sorry Ron, I have to cut our conversation … see you around, okay?" he said.

The red head nodded to him. "Sure, no problem. Nice meeting you, David," he replied.

David smiled again. "You too, Ron!" he told the red head before turning around and answering his phone again.

Ron looked over the pastry stand again and cut another slice of apple pie. He turned around and glanced over the other tables. He caught a glimpse of people swarming around the cake stand. And then—

"AHH!" Ron suddenly yelled, startling the people around him.

"MY CHOCOLATE MOUSSE! Don't you DARE TOUCH THEM!" again he shouted and scurried towards the cake stand, when suddenly—

"AAHHH—Hmmph!" cried Ron as he slipped on the floor.

He didn't notice some icing on the floor so he slipped, hurling his slice of apple pie and paper plate in the air…and landing directly on his face.

People in the gallery started to laugh at him, but Ron didn't mind them at all. He had a mission, and that mission was to save his mini carrousel chocolate mousse cakes from other hungry mouths.

He wiped the remains of apple pie from his face and stood up. He ran towards the table again and pushed his way through the group of people.

"Leave my cake alone! Please let me through!" he yelled to the people in front of him.

The people didn't pay attention; they were too preoccupied in getting their own share of the cakes.

"UGHH! Get out of my way!" Ron cried, pushing his way stubbornly through the crowd, determined to get his cake.

And after about a minute, he finally reached his destination.

"Oh my precious … cakes …" he whispered.

Ron almost had a heart attack when the sight of the empty table came face to face with him. He just stood there, not daring to move.

HE HAD FAILED HIS MISSION.

A concerned staff of the gallery called Ron's attention from behind. "Sir … excuse me. Sir? Are you okay? You slipped there pretty hard…" the male employee said, lightly tapping Ron's shoulder.

Ron turned around slowly and stared at the male employee with red, puffy eyes … tears streaming down his face.

Then he spoke to the male employee. "Is there a-any chance…you…still have those chocolate mousse … c-cakes?"

The male employee smiled sadly at the crying red head. "I'm very sorry, Sir … those were the only chocolate mousse cakes we have. You could try other cakes and—"

"Ron!" David suddenly called, coming up to the red head, "Are you alright?"

Then the photographer turned to the male employee beside them and said, "I'll take care of this. It's okay. This guy is my friend."

"Thank you, Sir," responded the male employee before leaving.

David looked back to the red head. "Hey Ron, what happened to you?" he asked.

Ginny's brother wiped his sweat and tears. "I'm fine, David. Just carried away … I … I slipped while trying to get those chocolate mousse cakes…then I had to fight my way through the crowd swarming around them, only to find out that people had taken all of them … I guess … I was too late …" he answered.

"Hahaha!" chuckled David, shaking his head and patting the red head's shoulder, "Ron, Ron, Ron … you really are a sucker for cakes, aren't you?"

"Haha!" Ron laughed, realizing the stunt he made just to get the chocolate mousse cake. "Well, not really David. I mean, I do love cakes … but I would definitely die for chocolate mousse cake. It's my favorite!"

"Chocolate mousse cake?" questioned David, "Are you telling me, you did all of this for those small chocolate mousse cakes with carrousel design?"

"Well yeah … I tried to. But it's alright … I could get chocolate mousse cake some other time. And right now … I really, really feel stupid…having realized what I've done…" replied Ron with silly grin.

"Ron," David said, "just wait here, okay?"

"Okay," Ron replied, quite puzzled.

David left Ron near the cake stand. After five minutes, the photographer returned carrying a small brown box.

David grinned at Ron and handed him the small brown box. "Ron, my friend … for battling your way through the crowded and slippery path towards your longed destination … I present to you … a whole mini carrousel chocolate mousse cake. Compliments of the chef who made them."

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed, his blue eyes widening, "Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not kidding," responded David, "Why not take a look?"

Carefully, Ron took the box and opened it. He gasped; truly inside the box was a whole mini carrousel chocolate mousse cake.

The red head looked up to David and asked, "But how did you … I thought the guy said—"

"The chef who created those carrousel cakes is one of my friends, Ron," explained David, "You see, they still have two extra cakes inside the kitchen … so I asked him if I could get this one for you. By the way, I told him about your little stunt … and he was laughing his head off! He was very glad and flattered to hear that someone would go through all those things just for his cake. It really touched him … I know for sure … his eyes were twinkling when he gave me the cake."

"Really?" asked Ron, still not quite believing what the photographer had just told him.

"Yeah, really," David assured, "Actually he wanted to give this to you personally, but unfortunately, he and the others were still busy in the kitchen."

Ron stared at the photographer and smiled. "Gosh, David! Thank you so much! Please tell your friend that I'm very grateful for this … and it's an honor to be blessed with one of his creations!" he said.

"Your welcome, Ron," said David. Then he noticed that tears were forming in the red head's eyes. "Hey, Ron … don't cry … you now have your cake."

Ron's tears started to fall as he replied, "Well … I'm crying because—"

"Tears of joy?" David asked teasingly.

"Uh … yeah, partly. But actually, I'm shedding tears because…because my butt REALLY, REALLY HURTS," whispered Ron, slightly touching his butt. "Stupid me for slipping on the floor … I didn't notice the icing …"

The young photographer just stared at him for few seconds, and then gave a hearty laugh.

Ron wiped the tearstains on his face and smiled, as David continued to laugh at his antics.

Heck! His butt truly hurt, and he inwardly winced in pain. But it didn't matter now. He had the cake.

RON WEASLEY: MISSION COMPLETE.

* * *

_**( 4: 18 PM**_

_**Little Nook Café**_

_**Camden Town, London )**_

"Ughh! He's not answering his phone! This is great … this is just great! I told him to meet us here at 4 o' clock. I even thought that we're the ones who would be late, after all that happened at Peggy's shop. And now … now look! He's not yet here!" complained Hermione, putting down her mobile phone and taking a big gulp of her cold Moccha Java.

Ginny glanced at Hermione and smiled, then laid her eyes again on the paperweight that Serenity bought for her. "Mione, just stay calm. Surely Ron must have gotten hungry and went somewhere to eat. Let's just wait, okay?" she said calmly, touching the birds and nest design of the paperweight.

"I guess you're right. Knowing Ron, he probably did go some place to satisfy his stomach. That guy has an appetite of 12 people!" Hermione said, watching Ginny who was still cradling the paperweight with her hands.

"Haha! That's true, Mione," giggled Ron's younger sister, returning the paperweight in its box. "You know, you still haven't told me about your plan with Serenity and Harry. How are you going to convince Harry to give you his black journal and let Serenity read it?"

"Hmmm, actually…" the muggle witch replied then made a pregnant pause.

Before leaving Golden Memories, Serenity insisted to pay for the glass paperweight that had been broken, and even bought Ginny the paperweight shaped like two birds on a nest. The lady artist also bought two bookends and three bookmarks for Hermione. The Lunarian princess told the two girls that those were her gifts to them, tokens of her gratitude for letting her be their friend.

What the artist didn't know was that, the two girls had already been too happy to meet her. The girls, especially Hermione, had a strong feeling that Serenity Moon IS their friend Serena … and something happened that caused her to lose her memories of them.

But Ginny and Hermione didn't want to press the issue anymore to Serenity, especially since her account of being an artist living in London, was still quite believable. They just have to prove their suspicions right and make Serenity remember them, particularly Harry Potter.

Serenity and Hermione had exchanged mobile numbers so they could contact each other regarding the plan for the exhibit. Telling Harry about the plan was easy; persuading him to let Serenity read his works, much more use them for her paintings … was entirely a different story.

However, Hermione was determined to do everything to get Harry's black notebook and give it to Serenity.

She was willing to take any risks.

"We're not going to convince Harry, Ginny. We're going to steal his journal," Hermione said with a tone of finality, after the long hiatus.

"WHAT! Are you serious, Mione?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

The brown-haired muggle responded, "Yes, I'm serious, Ginny. You know that Harry won't give us his journal; much more let Serenity read his works. He only asked me to read a couple of his poems before, and that was it! And we can't tell Harry that we might have found Serena and tell that she's alive, especially since we haven't proven it yet. Besides, we could be wrong … I mean … Serenity Moon might just really be the person she said to be, an artist … living here in London. So, in case our suspicions are wrong … we could still help Serenity with her exhibit … by stealing Harry's journal. And, if Serenity is indeed Serena, reading Harry's works could make her remember us … it could make her remember him."

"Okay … but what if Serenity is just really an artist that she claims to be … and not the moon princess that Harry loved … once Harry finds out that his journal is missing, and is being read by someone else … he would really get mad at us," Ginny said worriedly.

Hermione sighed. "Well, Harry doesn't have to know for now … and Serenity just needs to check his writings first. And for her to read and review his works, we need to steal the journal and give it to her. If she likes them, then that would be time we would tell Harry about the plan. It's like taking a picture of someone, but not letting him know it … then you talk to that person and ask permission if you could take his picture … and in case he said 'NO'—it's okay … you've already taken his picture anyway. I know Harry might really get mad at us, but I'm willing to take the risk. Once Harry sees Serenity…surely he wouldn't mind his works being read by her … especially if those poems and stories are actually about her! PLUS … it wouldn't be fun if we don't steal Harry's notebook!" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh Mione, you're so wicked!" remarked Ginny. "So, you still believe that Serenity is Serena," she asked.

Hermione beamed at her red head friend, "Of course, I do. How about you? Do you believe that Serenity IS Serena?"

Ginny stared at Hermione and smiled. "I don't just merely believe that she's Serena …

I know and I feel … that she is the friend that we all thought we had lost. I felt it when I hugged her … and when I looked into her eyes … I saw it … the same love and kindness that she had shown me …" she said with much sincerity.

The muggle witch took Ginny's hand and squeezed it tenderly. "We have the same hunch about Serenity, Ginny. And we must hold on to that feeling—we have to make Serenity remember us," she encouraged.

"Remember who?" someone suddenly asked.

The two girls turned to the person who just spoke and was surprised to see Ron, carrying a small brown box; his hair ruffled, and stains of chocolate and icing on his shirt and jacket.

"RON! What happened to you? I thought we told you to meet us here at 4! I was calling you on your phone but you weren't answering!" reprimanded Hermione.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Okay? Let me sit first," Ron told the girls.

He hobbled towards the table and cautiously laid the small box down. Ginny scooted over to her right and Ron slid in slowly to the armless lounge, slightly touching his buttocks with his left hand for support.

"Aw-aw … aw … aw" murmured Ron while settling himself on the lounge.

"Ron, are you alright? Why do you seem to be … limping?" asked Ginny, after they noticed the weird way his brother was walking.

Ron answered, "I slipped on the floor … and my butt hurts like hell! And I didn't answer my mobile phone because I left it at home … I forgot to tell you I left it at home…"

"You slipped on the floor?" inquired Hermione, "Where have you been?"

Ron sighed tiredly and then smiled goofily. "It's a long story actually," he began, "so I'll tell you the shorter version. Haaa … well … I went to Kingsland Road and visited a gallery, which held a food sculpture exhibit. Today was their last day so … people had the chance to not just see the food carvings, but to eat them as well. And I slipped because, I didn't notice some icing on the floor … when I ran to the cake stand to snatch myself some chocolate mousse cake. Sadly, the people at the cake stand were like a pack of wolves that had peed and marked their territory! And I was too late … all that was left for me were crumbs…"

"So you didn't get your cake," Ginny stated flatly.

"Actually, I did my get cake. I met a guy, a photographer named David Morgan. And the chef who made those cakes was in fact, one of his friends. So David asked his chef friend to give his greatest fan—yours truly … a whole mini carrousel chocolate mousse cake," replied Ron as he opened the brown box and showed them the beautiful cake.

The two girls were speechless; the cake was truly a masterpiece.

"Wow, Ron!" remarked Hermione, "That really looks … incredible."

"Wait until you taste it," Ron said with a grin, "I know it will taste like heaven! I'm telling you … pure bliss! I wouldn't have pushed those people away from me, if it's just your ordinary chocolate mousse cake!"

"What? You pushed people away from you just to get this cake?" Hermione asked; her face unimpressed.

"Yeah! I slipped, I pushed people, I cried…people laughed at me! It was the stupidest thing I did for food, Mione! AND IT WAS ALL WORTH IT!" crowed Ron.

Ginny's left hand was reaching for a chocolate shaving, when—

_SLAP!_

"OUCH!" Ginny cried, rubbing her left hand that was slapped by her brother. "Ron! Don't tell me you're going to eat all of that!" the younger Weasley whined.

"A-ah-ah!" Ron said, wagging his forefinger in front of Ginny's face. "We are going to eat this at home, together with Harry. Speaking of Harry … do you think he's at home already? And you two … what did you do the whole afternoon? Raid all the shops at Camden Town?" he asked teasingly, switching his gaze from Ginny to Hermione, and back to Ginny again.

"Ohh … we had our own little adventure. Didn't we, Ginny?" Hermione said, looking at Ginny with a furtive smile.

Ginny returned the mischievous smile and answered, "Definitely, Mione. Ron wasn't the only one who got all the thrills …"

"Really?" uttered Ron, "Tell me … what could be more interesting than the chocolate mousse cake escapade I had? And I haven't even told you yet the longer, detailed version. What more could be interesting than that? Shopping for ten pairs of shoes? Buying multicolored mascara?"

"None of the above, Ron," Hermione said smilingly, looking intently at Ron's face.

"Then what?" asked Ron, rather annoyed.

"Seeing Serena," Ginny replied softly, as simple as it sounded to be.

"WHAT!" Ron cried out, causing people to glance at their table.

He shrunk down in his seat, a little embarrassed. "You're kidding, right? You CANNOT

see someone who's already dead! Unless of course … if she had risen from her grave. OH MY CHOCO MOUSSE CAKE! … Zombies are invading London! Our brains are threatened to be sucked out! This is even WORSE than Voldemort himself!" he said fretfully in a more hushed tone, his eyes almost popping out.

"RON! Just listen to us, okay!" Hermione almost shouted, irritated by the red head's reaction.

She took another gulp of her drink. "Look, we are telling you the truth. We had seen and met someone whom we think is Serena. Her name is Serenity Moon. She's a painter who will be holding an art exhibit at the Hayward Gallery in two weeks. Believe me, Ron … she really looks like Serena … except for the hair … Serenity's hair is pure silver …" she elucidated.

Ron blinked, trying to digest all the information he just heard.

It wasn't everyday you get yourself a whole mini carrousel chocolate mousse cake … neither being told that your dead friend was actually alive … and currently, frolicking in the world of Leonardo da Vinci!

"Bloody pie … this is certainly a shocker," commented Ron, "I … I never expected to hear this…but if what you say is true … then I guess … this is a good news. I know Harry would be happy to—"

"Actually, Ron … we cannot tell Harry … yet," spoke Ginny suddenly.

"Huh? Why not? The guy had been dying to see her again … why not tell him?" Ron questioned.

"Ron, listen to me," insisted Hermione, "Serena—I mean, Serenity Moon … she doesn't remember us. Her memories of Hogwarts and of Harry…they were all erased. We don't know why…but somehow she had forgotten about us. And we cannot tell Harry for now, because we haven't proven it yet that she truly is Serena. But I can assure you one thing…we are going to make her remember us."

"Serenity Moon? You said her name was Serenity Moon … I think … that's the girl that David had mentioned … the one who's having an exhibit at Hayward Gallery, right?" Ron confirmed.

"Ron, you mean to say that the guy you had just met knows Serenity?" Ginny asked.

The older red head smiled. "Yes, I guess so but—"

_RING! RING! RING! RING! _Hermione's mobile phone rang. The name blinking on the phone screen was 'SERENITY MOON'.

"Hello, Ser," Hermione greeted on her phone. "What's up? (pause) Huh, really? (pause) Hmm … I guess that's great! (pause) So she wants you to check his writings now? (pause) Well … I could arrange something … we're about to go home now and he's probably at home too … (pause) I'll talk to him and we could meet you tonight, okay? (pause) Okay, I'll call you … (pause) No problem, no it's okay … you're welcome … bye!"

Hermione ended the call and placed her cell phone gently on the table. She looked at Ginny and Ron with a serious expression and spoke. "We need to steal Harry's journal—tonight."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I just thought Ron was funny here! Haha! I truly enjoyed writing his part! (grins)**

**Please send your reviews! Thanks!**

**SachiNyoko: **I'm glad you find my work dazzling. I love that word 'dazzling'. Hehe!Yes, I'm very sure this is my first fanfic. I tried writing a Gundam Wing story, but never uploaded it. And yes, I also love the plot! Hope you continue reading my story!

P.S. It's okay to be in the stalker mode … I also do that. Haha!

**Tasie: **Thanks very much! I guess my transition from poetry to fan fiction seems to be doing well.

**Hoshiko Megami: **I also think that Chapter 4 was the sweetest part of the story, so far…(smiles). Thanks for reading!

**Amazing-Jax: **Thanks … I don't mind you including this to your c2 community. Actually, it's an honor to be included in your list!


	6. Wicked Plan

**Friends, sorry for the delay. I've been trying to come up with the best scenes and lines for the succeeding chapters. I was so wrapped up and excited with these next episodes that I had to divide them into four segments. **

**Anyway, I'll shut my mouth now … and present to you CHAPTERS 6, 7, and 8!**

**These chapters especially dedicated to ****Eternal Cosmos,****SachiNyoko, Amazing-Jax, Tasie, Hoshiko Megami, ****Taiki, mish, firefly, kitty, and the rest who'd been following this story!**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 6: Wicked Plan**

* * *

_Hermione ended the call and placed her cell phone gently on the table. She looked at Ginny and Ron with a serious expression and spoke. "We need to steal Harry's journal—tonight." _

_**( 5: 32 PM**_

_**10**__**th**__** floor, Stuarts' Apartment for Wizards**_

_**57**__**th**__** Wandsworth Road, London )**_

Surely it was a comfort living in the Stuarts' Apartment for Wizards, not only because it was exclusively for tenants who were wizards and witches, but also because it gave the most convenient access to the Wizarding World.

On the highest level of the building, 12th floor, different doors leading to various schools, train stations, and other places in the Wizarding World could be found. This was the reason why Harry Potter and his friends didn't stay in dormitories at present, unlike their old days at Hogwarts.

Although the apartment easily blended in a muggle area—Wandsworth Road—tenants were **only** allowed to use simple magic inside the building to assist them in their everyday lives. Any major spells or tricks that could disturb or catch the attention of people outside the building were strictly prohibited. The apartment itself was charmed, causing visitors, especially muggles; forget about the place once they stepped out of the building.

_TING!_

One brown-haired teen and two red heads stepped out of the elevator of the magical apartment.

"Aw-aw! Aw! Aw! Careful, Ginny!" Ron cried as his younger sister helped him tread the floor that led them to their apartment door.

His right shoulder was draped around Ginny's neck, while his left hand carried some of the shopping bags of the girls. Ginny's left arm was carefully supporting Ron's back, as her right hand clutched one shopping bag. Hermione was walking ahead of them, carrying a shopping bag and the small box that contained Ron's precious cake.

"Mione, careful with the cake, okay?" pleaded Ron, "I wouldn't want you tripping now on this floor, especially after we have safely left Camden Town, rode a cab, and exited the elevator. That cake almost cost me my life! That's precious as Harry's black journal …"

Hermione stopped walking and glared at Ron. "Just shut your mouth, Ron! I know how important this cake is to you. Also, this precious cake of yours is our secret weapon, okay? This is the bait for our plan … so I wouldn't let anything happen to it …" replied the muggle witch, before continuing to walk towards their door.

When the three reached the door, Hermione uttered the password. "Bagel Mousse!"

The door clicked open.

_(Bagel Mousse was the password that Ron created, combining two of his favorite foods—_

_bagel and chocolate mousse cake.)_

Hermione pushed the door with her body to open it more and then said, "Lucis!" turning the lights on in the living room.

She held the door open, allowing Ginny and Ron to enter. When the siblings had went in, she closed the door, padded to the kitchen, and cautiously placed the cake on the table. Hermione stared at the box for few seconds and sighed, then she joined her friends in the living room and sat on the one-seater couch.

Ginny helped Ron settle himself on the long reddish-brown couch. The younger Weasley placed two light gold pillows behind her brother, one at his back and the other under his buttocks. Next, she placed the shopping bags on the floor, beside the couch.

Sitting down beside Ron, she asked, "Mione, what time did Serenity tell you to meet her?"

Hermione, who had been silent for awhile, sighed again. "She didn't specify any time, but she said … she and this Mrs. Sanders will be at the Hayward Gallery 'til around 9 in the evening …"

"Hmmm, I see," Ginny said. She stood up and addressed her brother smilingly, "Ron … just stay here … I'll just get my stuff so I could start healing you …"

"Oh hurry, sister dear … pretty please," Ron requested, batting his eyelashes, causing his sister to chuckle at his expression.

"Okay, Ron," replied Ginny, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the living room.

"You know …" Hermione suddenly said to Ron, "you hurt your butt pretty bad—still, you never seem to lose your sense of humor …"

"Of course," answered Ron, smiling at the brown-haired girl, "Oftentimes sense of humor can save you from the whirling complexity and dreariness of life. And right now, I think I really need it …"

"What to … help you ignore the pain of your butt?" asked Hermione.

Ron grinned and then crooked his head to the left. "Maybe. But right now, I desperately need to lighten the mood … or at least MY MOOD. This plan of yours is really risky, Mione … even riskier than the one we had last year. I'm getting a little nervous now … getting jittery every second. Mione …when you called Harry's phone when we're leaving the café … um … what time did he tell you he's coming home?"

"Ron, just relax, okay? We were able to pull off that trick last year," told Hermione, "This time is no different … well … just a little riskier I guess. Harry said he'll be home around 6 PM … they needed to fix some things at the library. It's the part-time job he got …"

Ginny came out from the bedroom that she and Hermione were sharing, holding her wand and a small bottle of liquid. Next, she approached her brother on the couch.

"Ron, I want you to lie down on your stomach," ordered Ginny. "Mione, could you please help him."

Hermione stood up and helped Ron lie on the couch. "Aw … aw … aw … careful, careful," murmured Ron.

"Just relax, Ron …" told the younger red head, "I know what I'm doing. Madam Pomfrey taught me some of her tricks before I graduated from Hogwarts."

True, during Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts, she had already been thinking of becoming a medi-witch after graduation. She asked Madam Pomfrey to teach her some of the basics in healing injuries and illnesses. The school nurse was very happy to share her knowledge, especially when she had known of Ginny's plan of becoming a medi-witch.

Ginny and Hermione had finally helped Ron to position himself on the couch.

While lying on his stomach, Ron turned his head towards the girls. "You know … you girls had been telling me to relax. This is … UGHHH! Aren't you two even nervous of what we're about to do? I mean, maybe we were able escape Harry's wrath last year. But now … I think Harry won't really like this … I … I don't know if I could do this plan of yours, Mione …" Ron admitted, hugging a throw pillow in his arms.

"Ron, stay still, okay? Stop squirming!" Ginny instructed, pointing her wand at her brother's aching rear. The end of her wand began to glow brightly and she started chanting some magic healing words that only she could understand.

"Ron, just be quiet and let Ginny heal you, okay? I'll just prepare the cake …" Hermione said, leaving the siblings in the living room and going to the kitchen.

Truth is—Hermione had never been so tense in her life.

Well, perhaps except the time when she took her NEWTs, which in fact she had all passed with flying colors. Preparing for and taking the NEWTs was at least more controllable, and in a way, more predictable. If you really study hard, you'll pass the exams. If you don't, you fail.

Now, stealing your friend's journal in the hope of letting the girl he loved, remember him, and finally reuniting them—was not exactly something Hermione had thought of accomplishing. Probably bringing Harry and Serena together was fine … but reuniting them?

Hermione was afraid—that things might go wrong and she wasn't exactly sure of what Harry's reaction would be, if ever they would be able to pull this plan off.

But she had always supported and believed in the love that Harry and Serena shared. She would try her luck again and trust destiny to help her to bring her two friends back to each other's arms.

Now, if only it was simple as it sounded to be.

After Serenity's call at the café, Hermione called Harry on his mobile phone and asked him if he was already at home. The green-eyed boy told her that he accepted a part-time job at the library and was going to stay a little while to do some sorting and arranging of books.

After talking to Harry—she, Ron, and Ginny had devised a plan of how they would be getting the black notebook.

It was almost six in the evening, and Harry would be home any minute now.

Hermione needed all the courage and strength to do this. She didn't need to fall apart right now.

_**( Back to Hermione in the Kitchen )**_

Hermione stood beside the table and looked again at the brown box. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Selene … Goddess of the Moon … help me."

She opened her eyes and carefully opened the small box, revealing the mouth-watering cake. Then she took out her wand from her back pocket and concentrated hard. She waved her wand and magically—there were four slices of the cake on saucers. And beside these saucers, were four table napkins with forks resting on top of them. At the center of the table, was a small floral tray with a matching tea set.

Hermione bent down a little, opened the cover of the teapot, and smiled—Serenity's favorite, fragrant aroma of hot jasmine green tea whisking the air. She returned the lid of the teapot and headed to the living room.

She smiled at Ron, who was already healed and now sitting properly on the long couch, and Ginny, who was smiling at his brother tiredly and had just finished the healing process. "It's all set. We can now have some cake and tea," she announced them.

"Great!" Ron exclaimed, standing up from the couch, "I definitely want to get a taste of that heavenly cake!"

"Ron, feeling a lot better?" asked Hermione smilingly.

"Yup! I feel a lot better now! My butt is all pain-free … all thanks to my sister dear," said Ron, beaming at Ginny.

Ginny finally stood up and handed Ron a small bottle of liquid. "Ron, you need to drink this medicine, it will help you to completely heal."

"Sure, Nurse Ginny … anything you say I will obediently follow," Ron agreed casting a glance at the small bottle in his left hand. He opened the bottle and quickly drank the pink liquid in one gulp. "Hey this tastes really good! I thought medicines supposed to taste awful?" he asked his sister.

"Haha!" giggled Ginny, "Madam Pomfrey not only taught me to create strong, effective medicines such as that … she also taught me how to improve the taste."

"Cool!" told Ron. "Well … Nurse Ginny, care to join me and Hermione for some cake and tea?" he asked offering her his left arm.

"Sure, Ron!" answered Ginny taking the left arm of her brother. They walked towards Hermione and Ron offered his right arm to the muggle witch. "Ms. Granger …" Ron said smilingly.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said taking his right arm. "You seemed more relax now, Ron … no longer nervous?"

Ron stopped in the middle of their walk to the kitchen, and released the two girls from his arms. "Well … like what I told you awhile ago … I am trying to lighten the mood because … deep inside … my heart is still thumping madly!"

The two girls laughed, sitting themselves beside the table.

"What? It's true … my heart is still beating wildly! Thanks to Ginny, the tension I had from my aching butt is gone now. But now … I think my tension had even tripled! Ehehehe …" Ron laughed nervously, joining the girls at the table.

Then Ron saw Ginny sprinkling something to one of the cake slices and teacups. "Is that what I think it is?" he inquired.

Ginny smiled at him slyly. "Yup! Now, all we have to do is—"

_RING! RING! RING! RING! _Hermione's mobile phone rang.

The brown-haired muggle took out her phone from her pocket. "Hello Harry?" she said on her phone, "Yes, we're already here … we're waiting for you, Ron brought us a cake! (pause) Haha! Ok! See ya!"

Hermione smiled deviously at Ron and Ginny. "He's coming up here … he's going to the elevator now. We're about to start Operation: Black Notebook. Act normal, okay? Especially you, Ron …" she told them.

"Ehehe … okay …" Ron laughed nervously again, taking a sip of his tea. "Hmmm, this tea tastes good. What is this?"

"That's Jasmine green tea … that's Serenity's favorite," replied Ginny, taking a sip of her own tea.

"Ohh … I see," uttered Ron, as he reached for his cake and started eating. "O Mama Mia! Girls, taste it! It's heaven! M-m-m-m-m!"

Ginny and Hermione started eating their cakes as well.

"WOW, Ron! It really tastes good!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Well … you could thank my butt for it!" Ron laughed loudly, taking another bite of the cake.

"Eww, Ron!" snorted Hermione, "That's really gross! Couldn't you just stop—"

"Hi, guys!" Harry shouted cheerfully by the door, "I'm here!"

Hermione shouted back, "Hey! We're here at kitchen, Harry! Join us! Ron's cake is super delicious!"

Harry walked to the kitchen. "Wow! Is that the cake? Looks good!" he said approvingly.

He put his bag down the floor beside the table, took off his jacket, hung it on the chair, and sat beside Ginny.

"Here's your tea and cake, Harry," Ginny said smilingly, gently placing the saucer and teacup in front of him.

Harry stared at the cake again and then at the teacup. He took a sip of his tea and asked, "This is a new flavor, right?"

"Yes, it is," Hermione answered, "That's Jasmine green tea, a new flavor we discovered at Camden Town. Oh wait—before I forgot …" she said standing from her seat and running towards the living room, rummaging something in the shopping bags.

"What was that?" questioned Harry, taking a bite of his cake.

"I mmm-dunno," Ron responded, his mouth full of icing and chocolate.

"Hmmm … Ron! This cake really tastes great! Where did you buy this?" asked the green-eyed boy, taking more bites of the cake.

Ron licked the icing around his mouth and smiled. "Actually, I didn't buy that, Harry. Well, I kind of got that for free at Kingsland Road …"

Hermione returned at the table and walked towards Harry. "Harry, this is for you. It's a special bookmark I bought at a store. It's for your journal," she said, giving Harry a glittering bookmark.

Harry took the bookmark and looked at its design—little stars in a dark blue sky, glistening around a crescent moon. The bookmark also had a silver tassel at the end.

"Cool! Thanks so much, Mione!" Harry said happily, hugging the brown-haired girl.

"I knew you'd like it, Harry!" giggled Hermione, returning the hug and patting Harry's back. She released her friend from the hug then said, "Harry, please put it inside your journal now, please? And make a wish when you insert it inside …"

"Make a wish? What … is this some sort of a magic bookmark?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked.

"Yes, it is … it's a wishing bookmark," Hermione answered, returning to her seat beside Ron, "That's why it's special … that's what the owner of the store said. When you place it inside a book or a journal … you have to make a wish …"

"Yeah, Harry," Ginny suddenly said smiling at her two friends, "I really think that bookmark would look cute in your journal. Please, place it in your notebook now …"

"Haha!" chuckled Harry, drinking his tea again. "Okay, okay … I'll put it inside my journal and make my wish …" he said, putting the bookmark on the table, and getting his black journal from his bag.

He laid the black notebook against the edge of the table and uttered the password.

"sss-Open-sss!" he hissed in Parseltongue, making the two silver snakes untangle, thus, unlocking the journal.

Harry opened his journal to his last entry and took the bookmark. "So … (yawn) … I just have to put the bookmark inside and make a wish?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes," replied Hermione, "You place it inside, make a wish, and then close your journal … but DON'T LOCK IT, okay? Just close it …"

"Haaa-Okay …" Harry said with another yawn.

The green-eyed teen placed the bookmark inside, closed his eyes and made his wish. He opened his eyes, closed his journal and stared at his three friends who were watching him intently.

"Ron," Harry said, looking at the red head. "Are you (yawn) … alright? You look tense …"

Ron gave one of his silly smiles at his friend. "Hehehe!" he laughed anxiously, "Of course, Harry … just wondering what you did with your job at the library …"

"Oh yeah … speaking of the library … (yawn) … is it okay if you (yawn) come … we need more people for the job … and I said to the librarian (yawn) … that you might be interested. They're paying big, Ron … and (yawn) … giving special invitations for the opening night … of the exhibit at Hayward Gallery …" Harry explained very sleepily.

"Hayward Gallery? Isn't that where Serenity's exhibit is going to be—AWWW!" cried out Ron, as Hermione kicked his leg under the table.

Ron scowled at Hermione, rubbing his leg with his hand. He turned towards Harry again. "Don't worry, Harry … I'll go with you tomorrow!"

Harry drank all his tea and placed his teacup slowly on the table. He looked at Ron and smiled back. "Great, Ron … we have to go there … ear … ly … in the … mmor … ninggg …" he said fuzzily, before finally slumping on the table.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stared at the snoring Harry, and then at each other.

"Is he asleep now?" Ron asked the girls.

Ginny poked Harry's side and didn't get any reaction. "Yes, he is in deep sleep. It is safe now, Mione … get his journal," the young red head said.

"Hey, Mione … was that bookmark really a wishing bookmark?" inquired Ron, his gaze following the muggle witch as she approached the sleeping Harry.

"Actually …" Hermione spoke, cautiously getting the black journal under Harry's arms, "It is just an ordinary bookmark. I just made it a little more glittery with my wand … so Harry won't suspect anything."

She turned to Ginny and grinned. "So … he's going to wake up tomorrow?" she asked, clutching the journal against her chest.

Ginny beamed at her muggle friend. "Yup! He's going to wake up tomorrow … and tonight; he's going to have a good sleep. He's not going to dream for now. The sleeping powder I used relaxes the mind of the person completely, causing him to succumb into deep sleep, prohibiting any unnecessary brain activities and ruminations. Thus, blocking the possibilities of having dreams. It's the same sleeping powder I use … that's why I don't get disturbed whenever Harry cries and screams in his sleep …" explained the red head.

"WHAT?" cried out Ron, pointing at his sister accusingly, "You mean to say you've been using this for a long time now, while Hermione and I are always awakened by Harry's nightmares at the middle of the night? GEEEZ! No wonder you sleep like a log! Why didn't you tell us!?"

Ginny smiled awkwardly at his brother and Hermione. "I'm really sorry for not telling you two. I just don't want Harry to know that I've been using this to make me sleep deeply … and not be bothered by his dreams," she explained almost shakily. "It's not that … I'm not concerned about Harry … it's just … it hurts me to hear him scream and cry like that whenever he dreams about Serena. It hurts me because … I used to dream about her dying too …" she confessed, small tears falling down her freckled face.

"Oh Ginny …" Hermione sympathized, hugging her friend tenderly, and stroking her hair. "Shhh, it's okay … it's okay … we understand … DON'T WE, Ron?" she said, turning her head towards Ron and giving him a vicious glare.

"Umm, yeah … sorry about bursting on you like that, Ginny. I'm truly sorry," Ron apologized, smiling softly.

Hermione smiled at Ron and whispered to Ginny's ear, "Even if you told us about this, I guess … I still wouldn't want to use the sleeping powder. I know it hurts to see and hear Harry like that … but I want to be there for him …"

Ginny released herself from the hug and looked at Hermione tenderly. "Thanks … I just needed to stop those nightmares somehow … though they weren't that often, unlike Harry's dreams. And—hey, aren't you supposed to call Serenity now?" she reminded.

"Oh yeah!" agreed Hermione, getting her phone from her pocket again, "Thanks for reminding me." She looked at the time in her phone. "It's only 6:23 PM … I'll call her now."

The brown-haired girl pressed Serenity Moon's number and waited. After few seconds, Serenity's voice greeted her.

"Hi, Ser!" spoke Hermione, "Yes, I talked to Harry and he agreed with the plan. (pause) Umm, yes we're going there now to bring you his works. (pause) Okay … Twelfth Tottenham Court Road, Hayward Gallery. That's beside the public library, right? (pause) Okay … see you around twenty to thirty minutes? (pause) Okay, hmmm … Okay, bye!"

Hermione returned her phone in her pocket and gazed at Ginny smilingly. "This is just like the Valentine plot we had in order to bring Harry and Serena together! I'm kind of nervous, but I'm so excited! Ginny, you coming with me?" she asked.

Ginny laughed, slightly sniffing. "Of course, Mione! I'm here to back you up all the way. Last year's scheme was truly fun and exciting! Now, we're doing it again!"

"Hey, can I come too?" Ron suddenly interrupted, poking Harry's head.

"Sorry, Ron … not this time. Just stay here with Harry and bring him to his room, okay? And besides you also need to rest … you'll start working at the library tomorrow, right? You told Harry you would come with him," the muggle witch teased, clutching the black notebook tightly against her chest and walking towards the door with Ginny.

"Hey, that's not in the plan! I want to go and see this Serenity Moon of yours!!" Ron complained, running towards the door and trying to catch up with the two girls.

"Sorry, Ron. You better bring Harry to his room and let him sleep on his bed. Think of it as a payback for not using his magic and instead, preparing and cooking us breakfast this morning all by himself … and getting you those bagels," told Hermione, going out of the door with Ginny following behind her.

"Bye, dear brother! You take care of our sleeping Harry, okay?" Ginny said grinningly before finally closing the door.

"Ughh! MAJOR BUMMER!!" whined Ron as he walked back to the kitchen, with Harry still dozing soundly on the table.

"Well, Harry … I guess it's just you and me here … and …and MY MINI CARROUSEL CHOCOLATE MOUSSE CAKE! I'll get you to your room later, okay, Harry? Right now … I'm going to have another slice of my over yummy cake … hehehe," Ron chuckled as he waved his wand and got himself another slice of the cake.

Harry didn't respond and just continued snoring on the table.

He was going to have a peaceful sleep all night—oblivious that the wish he made on the bookmark was about to come true.


	7. My Moon Angel

**Here's CHAPTER 7!**

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 7: My Moon Angel

* * *

**

"_Well, Harry … I guess it's just you and me here … and …and MY MINI CARROUSEL CHOCOLATE MOUSSE CAKE! I'll get you to your room later, okay, Harry? Right now … I'm going to have another slice of my over yummy cake … hehehe," Ron chuckled as he waved his wand and got himself another slice of the cake. _

_Harry didn't respond and just continued snoring on the table._

_**( 6:48 PM**_

_**8**__**th**__** floor, Hayward Gallery**_

_**12**__**th **__**Tottenham Court Road, London )**_

Hermione and Ginny had just come out of the elevator and were now headed to Mrs. Lori Sanders's office.

Hermione's heart was beating rather loudly, worry painted on her face. She gripped Harry's black journal more tightly to her chest, silently telling herself her new mantra. 'Selene, Goddess of the Moon, make this work … please. Please, make this work …'

"Mione," spoke Ginny suddenly, touching Hermione's arm, "You look edgy. Are you okay?"

Hermione smiled and then sighed. "I … I am fine, Ginny. Perhaps, the tension that I've been trying to control back at home is now surfacing. I don't need to feel guilty right now … I really don't. I'm doing this for Harry and Serenity … but somehow … I still can't help it … I still feel bad …" the muggle witch admitted.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's arm gently and smiled. "Be strong, Mione. Believe in Harry and Serena's love. We've come this far, we need to finish it," she heartened.

"Thanks, Ginny," beamed Hermione, "Come on …"

With few more steps, Hermione and Ginny reached the door of Mrs. Lori Sanders's office. The muggle witch took a deep breath and knocked.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in!" somebody said inside the office.

Hermione and Ginny entered the door and found themselves in a beautiful pastel-colored room, with many pictures and paintings on the wall.

A pretty, young woman with eyeglasses and short black hair approached them and smiled. "Hi, I'm Vivian Murray. I'm Mrs. Sanders's secretary. You must be Ms. Hermione Granger. Mrs. Sanders and Ms. Moon are waiting for you inside," said the woman, motioning towards a brown door with a golden knob.

"Um, hello," replied Hermione, "Yes, I'm Hermione Granger and my friend here, Ginny Weasley. Is it okay if we come in now, Ms. Murray?"

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley. Please, call me 'Vi'. Ms. Murray is too formal. Come, let me accompany you to Mrs. Lori's office …" Vivian smiled, ushering the two girls towards the door.

"Thank you very much, Vi. Call us by our first names too," told the muggle witch as they followed the secretary.

"Okay, Hermione … Ginny," responded Vivian. She faced the door and knocked softly. She opened the door and guided the girls inside.

"Mrs. Lori, Ms. Moon, your guests are—"

"Girls!" Serenity suddenly squealed, running towards the girls and crushing them in a short brief hug. The lady artist turned to Vivian and smiled brightly, "Thanks so much, Vi!"

"You're welcome, Serenity," the young secretary replied smilingly. She turned to the two girls and addressed them, "Hermione, Ginny … I'll leave you two now."

Hermione and Ginny thanked Vivian and faced Serenity again.

"Hermione, Ginny, it's so nice to see you again!" the lady artist said happily. Then she noticed that the girls were alone and no signs of their male friend. "Um … Hermione … where is Mr. Potter?"

Hermione smiled awkwardly and answered, "Serenity, umm … well … you see—"

"Serenity, dear," Mrs. Lori Sanders abruptly said, standing up behind her immaculate table and walking towards them. "Are these two lovely girls the guests we're expecting?" she inquired smilingly.

"Oh yes, Lori," responded Serenity, "These two girls are my two new friends—Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley," she introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Granger … Ms. Weasley. I'm Lori Sanders, Executive Administrator of Hayward Gallery and an Associate Curator of the British Museum," Lori said, shaking the girls' hands gently.

Hermione and Ginny greeted the gallery administrator smilingly. They were both amazed by the woman's beauty, poise, and friendly warmth.

Mrs. Sanders, who seemed to be in her late 50's, was dressed in a stylish salmon business suit. Her beautiful dark brown hair, with some streaks of gray, was perfectly set in a neat bun.

Lori directed the girls towards an elegant long couch. "Girls, please take a seat," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sanders," replied Ginny and Hermione.

The two girls sat comfortably at the long couch. Serenity joined them, sitting beside Ginny.

"Excuse me, girls. I just need to do something at my desk. Serenity, you take care of them, okay? I will join you again later," Lori announced them.

"Uh, sure, Mrs. Sanders," Ginny spoke softly, smiling at the woman.

Lori left the three girls at the couch and went back to her desk. Pressing the button of the speaker, she asked Vivian to bring some tea, biscuits and sandwiches inside.

_**( Back to the Couch, with this seating arrangement: Hermione, Ginny, and Serenity )**_

"Hermione," Serenity spoke again, "Where is Mr. Potter? I thought he was coming …"

The muggle witch swallowed the lump in her throat, thoughts running in her head. 'Ugghh! I hate to lie … I don't want to lie to you, Ser … but I need to do this …'

Hermione began to speak, "Ser … Harry was supposed to be coming with us … unfortunately something happened when we were about to leave. Well … you see—"

"Serenity," Ginny butted in, "What Mione was trying to say is that something happened to my brother, Ron. He had an accident in some place, when he was looking around Camden Town and hurt his butt really bad. When we got home, Ron had a high fever, and I was the one who's supposed to stay with him. And Mione and Harry were the ones supposed to go here. When they were leaving, Ron started to have some convulsions and I panicked … we all panicked … and Harry decided to stay at home and watch over Ron because, among us … Harry was the only one who knew how to prepare this special medicine for high fever and convulsions … and to relieve the pain. Actually he was truly excited to meet you, but since he couldn't leave my brother in that condition … so …"

"So, Harry just sent me and Ginny to come here instead," said Hermione, continuing Ginny's story. "Harry truly wanted to meet you, Serenity, and I was even telling him we could cancel our appointment with you. But he said that you might really need to take a look of his works, so you could decide immediately and do other preparations for your exhibit. He didn't want to cause any delay, and I mentioned to him that you we're really excited about this collaboration. He didn't want to disappoint you, so he just gave us his notebook and told us to give it to you, and check his works …" the muggle witch explained, handing Serenity Harry's black journal.

The Lunarian princess stared at the black notebook with a weird silver lock, shaped like two snakes, which were uncoiled at that time. Slowly she took it from Hermione's hands. Once the journal touched her fingertips, she felt this unknown sensation drawing her to read whatever that notebook contained. She seemed to be in a trance and was about to lift the cover open when—

"Serenity," called Ginny, touching the silver-haired girl's right arm, "Ser … you, alright? Mione and I were talking to you … and you seemed to have spaced out."

"Um, excuse me, Serenity," interrupted Vivian, carrying a tray of tea, biscuits, and sandwiches. "Mrs. Sanders asked me to bring some tea to you," she said placing the tray gently on the table near the couch.

"Thanks so much, Vi," Serenity said to the secretary. Vivian smiled back and then left the three girls.

The lady artist then turned to Ginny and squeezed her hand tenderly. "I … Haha! You said, I spaced out? Sorry about that … I just seemed to be spacing out often these past few weeks … perhaps too much tension because of the exhibit. Anyway, I'm okay … so don't worry. What were you two saying again?" she questioned, glancing at Hermione.

Hermione stared at the Serenity's face curiously for few moments, then spoke, "Well— Ginny and I were telling you that Harry wanted you to check his writings first and then, perhaps he could meet you so you could tell him your thoughts about his works … and if you want to push through with the plan of using them with your paintings."

"Ah, oh yes, yes," told Serenity, handing Hermione and Ginny their teas, "I'll check his works, then I will meet him. But … are you sure it's okay if I start reading his writings?"

The girls sipped their teas and recognized that it was not jasmine green tea.

"Yes, it's okay, Serenity. That was what Harry told us. You could check his works first, then he will meet you," Hermione verified with a smile.

"This is not your favorite tea, Ser, is it? This tastes like cinnamon," noted Ginny.

Serenity turned to Ginny and replied, "Yes, that's not green tea. That's Lori's favorite, cinnamon tea." She then turned to the brown-haired girl. "Hermione, are you really sure … because I truly want to read Mr. Potter's works and—"

"Serenity," Hermione spoke, "Yes, it's okay. You may read Harry's works; you have his permission, so there's no problem," she assured the artist.

'Please read them so you could remember us soon, Serenity … so you could remember Harry …' Hermione thought secretly.

"Um, Ser, excuse me …" Ginny said, "Where is your restroom?"

"Oh, the restroom. You see that door over there, at the right? That's the restroom," answered the artist.

"Okay, thanks … um … please, excuse me for awhile," said Ginny, standing up from the couch.

"Me too, Ser," told Hermione. "Nature calls … Haha!" she giggled softly.

"Oh sure, sure! No problem, girls. Go ahead …" Serenity said smilingly.

The two girls left Serenity at the couch and went to the restroom.

The lady artist took a sip of her tea and set her eyes again on the black notebook on her lap. She opened it on the first page and began reading its content—

_**For you, my Moon Angel—**_

_**Chariot in the sky, the one I await**_

_**a gift for a beggar like me,**_

_**stars line the way, in heaven she drifts**_

_**descending light for eyes to see.**_

_**I welcome the kind passion in her eyes**_

_**as I come out from my lonely abyss,**_

bringing her face near my shadowed soul

_**accepting her moonlight kiss.**_

_**I tell her I have nothing to give**_

_**that my life is dripping with pain,**_

_**she kisses me more and whispers in my ear**_

"_**Loving you is something I cannot refrain."**_

_**Homeless in this world, I tread alone**_

_**my burden I hope would end soon,**_

_**and every night, I look up at the sky**_

_**waiting to be kissed by the moon.**_

Serenity Moon instantly fell in love with the words of this enigmatic writer. Tears slowly formed in her eyes as her fingers outlined the neat cursive on the page. 'Harry Potter …' she mused, 'whoever you are … your words touched my heart. It feels like … like you have written this poem just for me."

"Serenity … I was just wondering … wasn't Mr. Potter supposed to be here?" Mrs. Sanders suddenly said. Then she noticed the tears on the girl's face. "Serenity, sweetie, you okay? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

The Lunarian princess wiped her tears and smiled, then hugged the kind woman whom she treated like a mother. "Oh, Lori … I really want Mr. Potter's writings in my exhibit. They're perfect for my works … I don't know … but … but … his words match the story I want to convey to the people. His words are just touching … beautiful … so sincere," Serenity shared.

Lori stroke Serenity's hair lovingly and smiled. She had never seen this young girl that happy ever since she had met her. Truly, there must have been something unique in the writing's of this Mr. Potter that greatly touched the silver-haired artist.

"Serenity dear," Lori spoke, letting go of the girl from the embrace, "I want you to read the writings of this Mr. Potter and coordinate with him regarding your plans with your exhibit. It seemed like you fell in love with his works, dear … so please … review his works as soon as possible. The event is just in two weeks, we still need to make the necessary modifications."

"Oh, Lori!" exclaimed Serenity, hugging Mrs. Sanders again, "Thank you very much! I'm just so happy … thank you for considering this proposal. This is great …"

Lori and Serenity didn't notice that Ginny and Hermione had finished using the restroom, and were now rushing towards them.

"Ser, oh my!" Hermione said, her voice laced with worry, "Serenity, you okay? You were fine when we left you … did something happen?"

Serenity released Mrs. Sanders from her arms. She walked up to Hermione and then hugged her with her right arm, her left arm still holding the black notebook firmly to her chest. "I'm okay, Hermione … I'm okay …"

"Then why are you crying?" again the muggle witch asked.

Serenity disentangled herself from the brown-haired girl and stared tenderly at her face. "Hermione, can I call you Mione?"

"Of course, Ser, I really like that," smiled Hermione, looking at the artist's reaction. "Ser, now tell me … why were you crying?"

"Serenity, is there something wrong?" Ginny inquired softly, walking closer to her two friends.

"No Ginny, nothing's wrong," Serenity beamed, pure joy washing over her gorgeous face.

"Mione, Ginny … I have decided … I want to meet Mr. Harry Potter tomorrow. I want to speak with him about his works. I had read one of his poems and … I fell in love with it right away! I really wish for his works to be in my exhibit, his words are simply wonderful. Please tell him, there is nothing else I desire but to meet him. Please, please …"

Ginny and Hermione stared at Serenity and then at Mrs. Sanders. Mrs. Sanders smiled and nodded at the girls.

Hermione gazed at the blue-eyed painter and smiled. "Serenity, I'm very glad to hear that you like Harry's work. I will inform him your decision and he will meet you tomorrow, okay? You will finally meet him …"

"Oh thank you, Mione!" Serenity cried out, hugging the muggle witch again. Then she hugged Ginny and thanked her as well. "Ginny, thank you so much—for bringing your friend's compilation to me. This is going to be great! I'm very glad …"

Ginny was just overwhelmed to see Serenity that happy. "Serenity …" she said softly, releasing herself from the hug. She cupped the artist's face with her hands and said, "I'm very glad to see you again. I'm glad to see you this happy."

Serenity smiled at the red-haired girl and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Thank you, Ginny," Then she kissed Hermione on the cheek too. "Mione, thanks so much, for helping me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh! You're welcome, Ser," Hermione said with a small laugh, "So, what time would you like to meet Harry tomorrow?"

"Mione, Harry has work tomorrow, right?" Ginny told her muggle friend, "He's going to be working at the library …"

"Ginny, is Mr. Potter working at the public library?" inquired Serenity.

"Yes, I think so. He told us he accepted this part-time job. So what about meeting him?" asked the red head.

"Hmm, well … do you think it's okay if I meet him after his work? The library is just besides the gallery. Is it okay if I meet him here in the office? Mione, what do you think?" the lady artist asked.

Hermione smiled widely at Serenity. "That would be great, Ser! I will tell Harry to come here and meet you after his work. Ooohh , I know he would be very happy to see you!" the brown-haired girl concurred.

"Well, girls," Lori suddenly interrupted, "It seems like everything is set. We hope to meet Mr. Potter tomorrow and talk about further plans concerning the exhibit. I'm very happy for you, Serenity … I know this will make your show more exciting and interesting. Oh dear, I really can't wait! Now we really have to think about your dress!"

Mrs. Sanders then turned to Ginny and Hermione. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley … you two will be going with us at the opening night of Serenity's exhibit."

Ginny smiled and responded to the kind woman, "Actually, Mrs. Sanders, Serenity had already invited us. So …"

"Really?" Lori smiled at the red-haired girl, and then gazed at Serenity. Serenity nodded smilingly.

"Yes, I had invited them, Lori. But I haven't given them the invitations yet. I was planning to give them their invitations this evening," explained Serenity.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you've already invited these girls, Serenity. I know they will love your show," Lori said, starting to walk towards her desk. "Girls, just wait for a second … I will give you your invitations," she said, going to her desk.

After few seconds, Lori returned to the girls, holding five invitations. The invitations had dark blue coating with silver and gold designs and a silhouette of a crescent moon. The title 'Moon Chronicles' was also embossed in a mixture of silver and gold ink on the cover.

"Girls, I was just wondering why Mr. Potter wasn't here. Did something happen to him?" asked Mrs. Sanders.

"No, Mrs. Sanders … actually something happened to Ginny's brother and Harry decided to stay at home because he's the only one who knew the medicine for the convulsions and stuff," Hermione explained to the gallery administrator.

"That's right, Mrs. Sanders. Harry knew how important this is for Serenity that he didn't want to cancel the meeting, and instead had sent Hermione and me to give you his works," added Ginny.

Lori smiled at the girls. "Well, if that's the case … I'm giving you four invitations: one for each of you, one for Mr. Potter, and one for Ginny's brother … is that, right?" she asked.

"That's right, Ma'am," replied Hermione, taking the four invitations. "Thanks so much for these. Oh, I can't wait to see the show!" the brown-haired girl giggled.

"Me, too! I'm excited about the show!" Ginny said smilingly. Then she turned to Lori and addressed her, "Umm … thank you very much, Mrs. Sanders, for the invitation. But I think Mione and I need to leave now. I'm a little worried about my brother at home …"

"Oh, that's okay, dear," said Lori with a soft smile, "We understand. Um, just wait for awhile, okay? I just need to talk to someone," she told the girls, going to her desk again.

Lori pressed another button in her speaker and talked to the chauffer. Then she went back to the three girls with a big smile on her face. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley … I just talked to my chauffer, Alfred, and I asked him to bring you home."

"Oh, Mrs. Sanders," spoke Hermione, "There's no need to do that. Ginny and I can go home ourselves."

"Please, girls," insisted Serenity, "It's the least we could do for coming here and bringing me the copy of Mr. Potter's works. Besides, Ginny could get home quickly and see her brother. Alfred knows a lot of short cut."

"Oh Mrs. Sanders, Serenity, thank you," replied Ginny softly. She hugged Lori gently, surprising the kind woman a little. But then, Lori returned the hug and laughed.

"My dear … you're very much welcome," she said, patting Ginny's back softly. "Now, you two better go."

Lori then faced the lady artist and said, "Serenity, sweetie … why don't you walk your friends outside. Alfred is already waiting for them at the entrance."

"Of course, Lori," replied Serenity, "Girls, come on. I'll walk you to the car."

Before leaving, Ginny and Hermione thanked Lori again and assured her that they would be back tomorrow, together with Harry. Lori told them that she would be looking forward to meeting the writer who made Serenity very happy.

_**( Outside the Gallery, by the entrance )**_

"Bye, girls! See you tomorrow! Please don't forget Mr. Potter, okay?" Serenity said, holding the car door.

"Okay, Serenity, thanks again! See you tomorrow!" Hermione replied smilingly.

"Bye, Ser!" Ginny waved inside the car.

"Bye, take care!" said the Lunarian princess, before finally closing the car.

_**( Inside the Car )**_

"Uh … excuse me, miss. Where are we headed to?" Alfred asked Hermione.

"Oh, hi! 57 Wandsworth Road, please," the muggle witch replied.

"Okay, just relax, ladies. I'll take you to your home," said the old, friendly chauffer with a warm smile.

At the entrance of the gallery, Serenity Moon watched the car drove away. She smiled, and then cast her eyes on the black notebook that until now she was holding. Again, she studied the cover and the two odd silver snake designs on it. She held it firmly to her chest and sighed.

Somehow, it seemed like she didn't want to let go of the black notebook. She felt like something very dear to her had been returned safely to her arms.

She just couldn't wait to meet the man who wrote that poem for the Moon Angel—Harry Potter.

"Moon Angel. Hmmm … I wonder if he was referring to the Goddess of the Moon, Selene … or somebody else …" the lady artist whispered to herself, going back inside the building.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Oh, the juiciest part of the story comes in CHAPTER 8! **


	8. Valentine Confession 1

**I enjoyed writing this chapter … Hermione, Ginny, and Ron are just so scheming!**

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 8: Valentine Confession ( PART I )**

* * *

_**( August 4, 1999 – 1:26 AM**_

_**3**__**rd**__** floor, Serenity's Room, Bartlett Hall**_

_**14**__**th **__**Bloomsbury Road, London )**_

Through a small window, the moon bathed the sleeping figure of Serenity Moon with its gentle light. Even in her sleep, the lady artist cradled Harry's journal tightly in her arms.

After arranging some documents and thinking of additional concepts for the exhibit, Serenity and Lori went home around 9 o'clock in the evening. The two women had taken their dinner at the office before Alfred fetched them and drove them to the mansion.

When the two women arrived at the mansion, Philip, David, and the Three Lights had been joyfully chatting and eating some cake at the Dining Room. David had brought home the remaining mini carrousel chocolate mousse cake from the food sculpture exhibit. Serenity was delighted to see the wonderful cake and asked Seiya to give her a big slice.

The lady artist told the men in the house about the two girls that she had met at Peggy's store. She also shared with them the interesting changes that would be made for the art exhibit. Philip was very much pleased to see and hear the excitement from the silver-haired girl as she explained to him the possible layout and design of the paintings and texts to be displayed.

After eating the cake, Serenity excused herself and retired to her room at the Bartlett Hall. After a warm, relaxing shower, the Lunarian princess began reading again the black notebook of Harry Potter. If she fell in love with the first poem, more thoughts and emotions were stirred within her when she read the anecdotes and other poems.

She finished reading until past midnight. And although she had found all the poems and anecdotes in the collection beautifully written, there was this one composition that warmed her heart and touched her soul the most. It was the poem that she had first read, the one addressed to the Moon Angel. Serenity felt like the words seemed so familiar, and that the writer was actually dedicating the poem to her.

Due to exhaustion, Serenity fell asleep—still thinking of that poem and hugging the black notebook close to herself.

If only she knew the real story behind the poem for the Moon Angel.

_**( FLASHBACK )**_

Ever since Serena started studying at the Wizarding School, only a few people knew about her true identity as the Lunarian princess and the tragedy she had suffered in her world. The only people who shared her secret were Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

What Serena made the rest of Hogwarts believe was that—she was just an ordinary Lunarian sent to Hogwarts to obtain further learning about magic. The moon princess wanted to be treated fairly, that's why only a few people knew the truth about her. Still as a sign of respect and as a form of welcoming gift, Dumbledore had assigned Serena her own bedroom beside the girls' dormitory.

It was February 14,Valentine's Day—one of the most anticipated days by the Hogwarts students.

Although Dumbledore had chosen not to have a party or a Valentine ball, classes were cancelled to allow the students and professors to rest or spend the day to visit Hogsmeade or even just the library.

After breakfast, Ginny and Hermione stayed with Serena in her bedroom—reading magazines and greeting cards; opening Valentine gifts; and doing other girly stuff.

Harry and Ron decided to spend their time at the common room with other Gryffindor students. Ron was playing chess with a fellow Gryffindor, while Harry was in a secluded corner of the room, fumbling with his quill, ink, and pieces of parchment paper.

The Boy-Who-Lived had been sitting on the carpeted floor for almost half an hour now. He had been trying to write a love letter to Serena, and was thinking of asking her out on a date on this special day. However, it seemed that the right words to express his true feelings for the moon princess were just so difficult to find.

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time and positioned his quill above the paper.

'_**Dear Serena,' **_he began writing,_** 'Ever since I first saw you at the Quidditch field, **_(pause)_** I guess … I already fell in love with you. **_(pause)_** I was hoping that you would go out with me on this Valentine's Day **_(pause)_** … since Malfoy was your date last Yule Ball. I was planning on asking you to be my date that time, **_(pause)_** but Malfoy had already asked you and you had already agreed to come with him …' **_

Harry didn't notice that Ron had crept behind him and began reading the letter he was writing.

"I don't know if you feel the same for me … " Ron read, smiling from ear to ear, "but I'm very willing to wait. I hope you would give me the chance to love and pro—"

"RON!" Harry suddenly shouted, causing the other people in the room to look at them. He grabbed the red head's robe suddenly and pulled him down the floor. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked in a more hushed tone, giving him a death glare.

Ron was quite surprised by his friend's reaction and started to become nervous. "Harry, hi! You see … I was (gulp) just trying to check your letter to—"

"Shut your mouth, Ron!" the green-eyed wizard said secretly. "I don't want anyone else to know that I'm trying to write Serena a letter, okay?" He let go of Ron's robe and decided to explain his predicament. "Since you already know about the letter … I might just as well tell you everything."

Ron fixed his wrinkled uniform and looked at Harry intently. "Okay, Harry … I'm all ears," he said with a big smile.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, especially the girls … especially Serena. Even if you're the Head Boy of this house, I could still strangle you, Ron, " whispered Harry, gazing at Ron fiercely.

"Okay (gulp) I promise. You have my word … as a fellow Gryffindor and as a man," told Ron seriously.

"Okay," Harry replied. He sighed and began his confession. "Well Ron, it's true—I am in love with Serena. Ever since the incident at Quidditch field, I was already so drawn to her. I … I tried to control and hide my feelings, but I guess it always ended up … with me showing these bursts of strong emotions because of her."

The dark-haired boy sighed again and then continued. "You know, I really get jealous when other guys talk to her or give her stuff … especially Malfoy. Malfoy had been trying to woo Serena ever since the day she started studying here. Well, at least it's better than insulting or playing pranks on her since she's a Gryffindor. But sometimes, sometimes I just can't help it! I … I just want to wring his neck and the necks of those other guys who would come close to her! Ughh! I don't know what to do anymore … it's really getting confusing!"

"Well, are you jealous whenever I talk to or joke around Serena?" queried Ron.

"Hmmm … well sometimes, especially if you make her laugh—that beautiful laugh of hers. But I know that you like Mione … so … I know that you only see Serena as a friend," countered the green-eyed wizard.

"Hey, I don't like Mione … she's just a friend, okay?" Ron argued, his face starting to redden.

"If you don't like Mione more than a friend, then why are you always teasing her? And why are you blushing right now?" questioned Harry, with one arched brow.

"Harry!" grunted Ron. "You're changing the subject! We're not taking about me! We're talking about YOU!" he sighed and scratched his nose. "A-anyway—do you think Serena feels the same way towards you?"

The Boy-Who-Lived just blinked several times and looked at Ron's face.

"Hmmm … I don't know." Harry whispered. "Maybe, well—she's really nice to me … very thoughtful, sweet … caring. But she's like that to almost everyone—even to Malfoy and Professor Snape! Others said that Snape had been very much impressed with her, during her special Potions Class. Too bad we just couldn't witness Snape's behavior towards her, since we already finished our class with him. Geeez … I don't know what to do. I just want to tell her that I love her! I hate being jealous of other guys, those … UGHH! But I know I don't have the right to feel that way! I know because … because I'm not even her boyfriend!" he confided.

Ron chuckled, absorbed with Harry's confession. "Harry, Harry, Harry … why don't you just tell Serena your feelings. Nobody's stopping you! Mione, Ginny, and I noticed that you had become very fond of Serena ever since she came here. We all thought that you have a crush on her, just like what you felt towards Cho … but it seemed like you have finally become a man and realized that you're head over heels in love with her," he explained in a low voice.

"What's the point, Ron? I cannot tell Serena how I feel …" Harry said, softly banging his head against the wall.

"And why not, Harry? Tell me—what's the reason why you cannot tell Serena that you love her?" pressed Ginny's brother.

Harry stopped hitting his head against the wall and stared at his close friend. "Ron … I'm afraid that I might lose Serena."

"What do you mean you'll lose Serena?" asked Ron, quite bewildered.

"Ron, I don't want to lose Serena! I—I don't want her to die. It seems like everyone that I love dies … because of my curse—this prophecy that says that I'm the one that has to defeat Voldemort! I already lost my parents, Ron … my Godfather, Sirius … and I had already endangered many people's lives, including yours. I just don't want Serena to get hurt. I don't want to lose her …" Harry admitted sadly.

Ron touched Harry's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Harry—" he started, "if you really love Serena … then the MORE you have to fight for that love. I know she feels the same way about you, and I know that she will completely understand you. Of all the people here at Hogwarts, Serena is the only person who will truly understand how you feel."

The red head smiled at his friend. "You two … are very much alike, Harry. She also needed to save her world, and her friends and loved ones died too. But it doesn't mean that you don't have the right to be happy. As your friend, I know that Serena would be able to give that love and happiness you need. You have to tell her. You are a Gryffindor, Harry—find the courage to tell her how you feel."

The Boy-Who-Lived grinned at the red head. "You know, Ron … I never thought you could be so good in giving advice. I never thought you could play such a great love doctor—of all people! How come you and Mione had never hooked up?" laughed Harry teasingly.

"Hey, hey, hey! End of discussion, okay? We ARE NOT talking about me! We're talking about you! Hah! And I guess my skills in counseling have improved because of being a Head Boy," Ron defended, standing up from the floor.

"O-okay … whatever you say, Almighty Head Boy," Harry chuckled, standing up as well.

The green-eyed wizard was about to leave the common room when Ron caught up with him.

"Hey, Harry, wait up! Where you going?" asked Ron.

Harry turned to him and responded, "Just going outside to get some fresh air … try to finish my writing … you know …"

"Oh, I see. Good luck with that. Hey, can I walk with you?" Ron asked again.

"Um, sure. Uhh …you want to go outside too?" questioned Harry.

"Nah! Actually, I just want to walk with you outside the room. I'm going to the kitchen—I got hungry after our little session," Ron teased, smiling broadly.

_**( Outside the Gryffindor Common Room )**_

"So Harry … need any help with that letter?" Ron whispered, draping an arm around Harry's neck.

"Ron! I can do it on my own, okay?" replied the green-eyed wizard.

"Okay! Whatever you say, loverboy," replied Ron, grinningly. Then his hand suddenly went at the back of Harry's head and quickly pulled some strands of hair.

"Ouch!" Harry cried, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, Ron, what was that for?"

Ron smiled at his friend innocently. "Nothing, Harry … just a little bug on your hair that's all …" he lied, putting some strands of Harry's hair secretly in his pocket.

_**( Serena's Bedroom, beside the Gryffindor girls' dormitory )**_

"He loves me … he loves me not … he loves me … he loves me not … he loves me! OH HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME!" Serena squealed in delight, scooping the red rose petals on her lap and tossing them in the air.

"Serena!" Ginny whimpered. "Are you trying to bury the both of us with rose petals?" she asked, standing up from the carpeted floor and brushing off the rose petals on her red hair and her clothes.

"Hahaha! Serena … I didn't know that you're SO in love with Malfoy!" laughed Hermione while on Serena's bed.

"Mione! These roses might have been from Malfoy … but I was NOT thinking about him when I was plucking the petals," argued Serena.

Currently, Hermione was reading a book, as she lied on her stomach and her chest propped up with her elbows. Serena and Ginny were sitting on the carpeted floor; surrounded by letters, greeting cards, chocolates, and bouquets of flowers. The moon princess was checking the Valentine goodies she got from her friends and mostly from her male admirers. Ginny was behind her; combing and fixing her long, thick, silver blond tresses.

"Ooooh! Serena!" cried Ron's younger sister, trying to remove the rose petals on the moon princess's hair. "Now, look what you did! I won't be able to brush your hair with these petals sticking out everywhere!"

"Ooops! Sorry, Ginny. Wait a sec, okay?" said Serena, as she closed her eyes and the crescent moon insignia on her forehead glowed. "Evanesco!" she uttered, making the rose petals on her hair vanish. She opened her eyes, the mark on her forehead instantly disappeared. She peered at the red head behind her. "Is that fine now?" she asked smilingly.

Ginny smiled back at her and replied, "Yes, that's much better!" She picked the brush from the floor and started combing Serena's hair again. "Oh Rena! I just really love your hair! It so soft and it smells so good!"

The Lunarian princess giggled, "Ginny—I don't know how you had grown fond of my hair. But every time you brush and fix it, I can't help but feel like your playing with your doll."

"But Serena, your hair does remind me of the golden locks of my doll 'Mimi'. Ron loved to hide Mimi when we were still young, and I usually cried so hard when he didn't return her to me immediately … or if her hair had gotten all dirty and tangled," Ginny explained.

"So where is Mimi now, Ginny?" Serena questioned.

"Well, I gave Mimi to my 5-year-old cousin. I thought of giving her away so she could make another little girl happy. And besides, I guess I'm too old to play dolls. Yet … there are times that I seem to miss her. But it's okay, I have you, Serena— my very own human-size doll with long, beautiful hair to play with!" the red head said with a giggle.

"Oh Ginny! If playing with my hair makes you really happy, then you could brush and fix it anytime you like. Well, maybe … except if Professor Snape is around … you know … he might get jealous of my hair. His is kind of oily and sticky! I think he really needs to stop using that gel or conditioner of his!" told Serena with a laugh.

"Rena! Hahahaha!" Ginny giggled again.

"Hey, girls!" Hermione interrupted, looking down at Ginny and Serena on the floor. "How come you two are not including me in your hair talk, huh?" asked the muggle-born witch, her arms akimbo.

"Mione … we're so sorry. Please, do sit and join us," replied Serena with a wide smile.

"Well, thank you," the brown-haired girl said smilingly, sitting beside Ginny.

Hermione turned to Ginny and nudged her gently on the side. "You know, Ginny … Serena here is keeping us a secret …" she said.

Ginny stopped brushing the Lunarian's hair and faced Hermione. "Mione … what, pray tell, is Serena's secret all about?" she queried.

"Hey, girls …" Serena suddenly spoke, slightly twisting her head to them. "I'm not keeping a secret from you. I had told you already about my past."

The muggle witch grinned at Serena. "Oh Rena … but the secret that you've been hiding us does not only concern you. It concerns somebody else as well. Right, Ginny?" she said, addressing the red head with a secret smile.

Ginny stared at Hermione and got her message. "Oh yeah … this secret doesn't just involve Serena alone. I think … it also involves the person whom Serena was thinking about when she was doing the 'he-loves-me, he-loves-me-not' thing. Poor Malfoy, he gave those roses to Serena on this special day … yet our moon princess here is thinking about someone else," Ginny teased, gently turning Serena's head to the front and brushing her hair again.

"And there's more Ginny," uttered Hermione. "The person that Serena was thinking about awhile ago is actually THE SAME PERSON who also loves and adores her beautiful hair very much. HE said Serena looks really cute in her weird meatball hairstyle."

"Yup, that's right," agreed Ginny. "HE said that Serena looks like a cute bunny with gold fluffy ears dangling down her head—"

"GIRLS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Serena cried out, bolting up from the floor and facing the two girls. "HARRY SAID THAT HE LIKED MY HAIR MORE WHEN I SIMPLY WEAR IT DOWN!"

O-oh! Somebody just slipped.

Serena watched Ginny and Hermione smile at her broadly. The moon princess couldn't move, almost having difficulty to breathe. She just realized her mistake—she had just admitted to the girls that Harry Potter was the guy she was thinking about when she was plucking the rose petals.

Oh, boy! The secret's finally out!

"I knew it! I just knew it! YOU DO LIKE HARRY POTTER, Serena! You like him!" exclaimed Hermione, her smile widening more.

"My gosh, Mione!" Ginny said in glee, clutching Hermione's hands. "I can't believe it! Rena just admitted she likes Harry! Ooohhh this is so SWEET! Just sweet!"

"You're right, Ginny! All we have to do is make Harry confess his feelings to Serena! AAHHH! This is the BEST NEWS EVER!!" the muggle witch squealed, shaking Ginny's hands happily.

"Ginny, Mione … stop it, okay?" Serena suddenly spoke, plopping down the floor. "So what, huh? What if I'm a little infatuated with Harry? Really, it's not a big deal …"

"NOT A BIG DEAL? Oh yes, it is a BIG DEAL, Serena! And I don't believe that you're only a little infatuated with Harry. It's all written on your face—YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Hermione debated.

"And not just that …" Ginny responded, smiling softly at the moon princess. "Harry is also head over heels in love with you, Rena! We know this for sure because Ron, Mione, and I had been observing the two of you. You two are obviously IN LOVE … and just haven't told each other yet."

"Girls, girls, please …" the blond-haired girl pleaded. "Okay … maybe it's more than a crush. But you see … um … I don't know … I had a boyfriend before, actually a fiancé. You know—Darien—and well, he died with my friends … and maybe … maybe I … I still just miss him. And Harry … well Harry is just so kind and sweet to me, a little shy oftentimes, but I'm not sure if I'm in love him …"

"Well, let's find out if you're in love with him then," said Ginny, picking up a magazine under the letters and cards Serena had received.

"What's that Ginny?" asked Hermione, looking at the cover of the magazine.

"Oh, this is the magazine that Setsuna had sent Serena. You know—a muggle teen magazine—so Serena could still have an update about the girly stuff in the muggle world.

I was browsing it a minute ago and I was beginning to like it very much," explained the red head, as she flip the pages, trying to find something.

"Aha! Here it is, Mione!" exclaimed Ginny, showing the article to her muggle friend.

"THE ULTIMATE LOVE TEST: 100 Questions to Answer to Know If It's Love or Just a Crush?!" Hermione read smilingly. "This is great! Wait, wait … let me get a pen and paper," she added, standing up quickly and going to Serena's desk.

She returned to her friends and sat beside Ginny again. "Okay, Ginny … you read the questions to Serena, she answers them TRUTHFULLY … and then I'll write down her answers. Okay?" told Hermione to the two girls.

"Okay, Mione!" Ginny agreed.

"Serena?" the brown-haired girl asked, waiting for Serena's consent.

"Fine, Mione! I will answer the questions TRUTHFULLY … if that will really please the two of you," replied Serena grumpily.

"Okay! Let's start!" Ginny said, "No. 1: My love interest and I were attracted to each other immediately when we first met. Yes or No?"

"Ummm … maybe … I mean yes," Serena said softly. Hermione jotted down her friend's answer on the paper.

"No. 2: My love interest and I really understand each other. Yes or No?" questioned Ginny.

"Uhh, yes," responded the moon princess.

"Okay, No. 3: My love interest always seems to be on my mind. Yes or No?" asked Ginny grinningly.

"Hmmm … yes," answered Serena.

Time passed and Serena tried to answer the questions as honestly as possible. She was quite hesitant to answer some of the questions because of her fear of discovering the truth.

Now, the girls had only four questions left.

"No. 97: The mere mention of his name in a passing conversation makes me feel warm inside. Yes or No?" Ginny queried.

"Uhhh … yes," Serena replied.

"No. 98: I sometimes get butterflies in my stomach whenever he comes into the room," the red head stated.

"Ye-yes," the blonde responded.

"No. 99: He makes me happy," said Ginny.

"Yes," Serena said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"No. 100: I would rather be with him than anyone else," told the red head.

"Hmmm … yes … " uttered Serena.

"No. 101—BONUS QUESTION," Hermione suddenly interrupted. "I would be willing to lay my life to save his. Yes or No?"

"Mione," Ginny whispered, "that question isn't really here—"

"Yes," Serena answered curtly, causing the two girls to stare at her. "I would give my life for Harry. I … I don't want him to get hurt. I would die for him …" she added calmly.

"Oh my, Serena …" Hermione said softly. "You really are in love with Harry, aren't you?"

The Lunarian princess smiled softly. "Well, Mione, I guess I am. I am in love with Harry …" she finally said, her face slightly flushed.

"Oooh, Serena!" exclaimed Ginny, crawling over to the girl and hugging her, "You have to tell Harry your feelings! You just have to!"

"I—I don't know, Ginny …" Serena wavered, "does … does he feel the same way?"

"Serena, Serena, Serena …" told Hermione, scooting over to the girl and taking her right hand. "Are you really that clueless?"

The blue-eyed girl blushed even more and smiled. "Well, not really. I mean—I do notice Harry's behavior. Oftentimes, when I catch him staring at me, he would look away. And he always seemed to be worried about me … trying to protect me from other guys, warning me that I shouldn't easily fall for Malfoy's tricks. Well, Malfoy … he is more vocal about his feelings for me … flirting anytime he could. As for Harry … well … Harry …"

"Seems to be protecting you even from himself," said Hermione, with a serious tone. She smiled at her friend and squeezed her hand gently. "Look, Serena, I know Harry … he's been my friend for almost seven years. I could tell that he really has strong feelings for you. Why he's not telling you—that part I'm not completely sure—besides being too shy, because of Malfoy … or maybe he's just looking for the right moment to tell you. I can only assure you one thing, he truly is in love with you."

Ginny took Serena's left hand and spoke. "Mione's right, Serena. We haven't seen Harry act like this. Mione and I did notice him getting jealous of other guys, especially Malfoy. Didn't you see his reaction this morning when Malfoy gave you the roses during breakfast? Geeez … you should have seen his face … it seemed as if he wanted to grab those roses from you and tear them apart! Harry is having trouble controlling his feelings for you, Serena."

"And today, we're going to make sure that YOU TWO admit your feelings to each other. Right, Ginny?" said the muggle witch, standing up from the floor.

"That's right, Mione," the red head replied, standing up as well.

Ginny and Hermione started leaving the room, when suddenly Serena caught up with them. "Hey, girls … where you going?" she asked.

Hermione turned to Serena and smiled. "Just stay here, Serena. Ginny and I need to do something, okay?"

"O-okay …" Serena nodded, smiling at them softly. "Just don't do anything stupid or too wicked …"

"Too wicked?" asked Ginny. "There's no such thing as too wicked in here, Serena … we are witches for goodness sake!"

"Well … just don't tell Harry what we just talked about; I want to tell him myself. Got it?" told Serena.

"Yeah, we got it! Later Rena," bid Hermione and Ginny, closing the door.

The Lunarian princess padded back to her Valentine cards and presents and sat down on the floor in Indian style. She took another red rose from the floor and started plucking its petals, thinking of a certain green-eyed wizard. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…"

_**( At the Hogwarts Library )**_

Hermione and Ginny headed to the library when they left Serena's room. Currently, the two girls were reading the book that they had bought from Hogsmeade several days ago. The book had a black cover and was titled, "Magic Spells to Cast during Full Moon."

True—tonight there was going to be a full moon. Just perfect for the plan that the two girls had been plotting, in order to bring Serena and Harry together. What time could be more perfect than Valentine's Day—to express your feelings to the person you love!

The two knew that Harry had been so disappointed last Christmas, since Malfoy was Serena's date at the Yule Ball. They knew that Harry had been planning on asking Serena to be his date at the ball, but Malfoy had just beaten him by being the first one to ask the blonde beauty.

Even though Harry was able to dance with the moon princess at least once, he just wished that Serena had gone with him instead of Malfoy. Hermione and Ginny also knew that Serena was just waiting for Harry to ask her out, but unfortunately, the Boy-Who-Lived was just too shy and slow to ask the moon princess to be his date.

And now, on Valentine's Day—Hermione and Ginny were going to make sure that Harry would finally have his chance to be with Serena and tell her his feelings. No one, even Draco Malfoy, was going to ruin the plan that they had devised for a week.

For the past week, the girls had been searching for spells and tricks from books. After days of research, they still hadn't found the right spell for their plan. So one afternoon, the two girls had decided to skip their Prefect Meeting and went to Hogsmeade secretly, to look for a book that might be of use.

Luckily, they were able to find and purchase from a small bookstore, the last copy of a book with the perfect spell. Immediately after studying the spell, the muggle witch and Ron's younger sister had started gathering the materials they needed.

Now, they only needed one more ingredient to complete the list.

"Okay, the only thing we need now are three strands of Harry's hair. I do hope Ron was able to get them," said Hermione, reviewing the instructions of the spell. "Did you tell Ron to meet us here, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled, playing with several strands of golden hair she had gotten from Serena's brush. "Yes, Mione, I did tell Ron right after breakfast," the red head replied. She looked up and saw her brother coming towards them, "Speaking of the devil …"

Hermione gazed at Ron's direction and waited for him to join them at the table, before she spoke. "Hey, Ron … I thought you forgot to meet us here. I was beginning to worry that you failed your little mission."

"Me? Forget and fail my mission?" Ron responded with a grin. "Hah! I wouldn't let anything stop me from doing this, Mione! Making Serena and Harry confess their love for each other is the BEST secret project I ever got involved with in my entire life!" he added, handing the muggle witch several strands of Harry's black hair.

"Perfect!" Ginny remarked, smiling widely at his brother. "Now our materials are complete. You did a great job, dear brother!"

"Shocks, Ginny, I'm touched!" said Ron dramatically, putting his hand on his chest. "Actually, you girls are going to be more pleased and impressed by yours truly … if I tell you what Harry just confided with me awhile ago," he said with a sly smile.

"Well Ron, if Harry did confide this thing to you … then you should NOT share this thing to us," commented Hermione.

"Mione, although I DID promise Harry the secrecy of this information, especially from you girls … I guess, this one is an exemption," Ron defended. "I'm willing to break my promise to Harry, especially if this thing I'm about to tell you will just confirm our observations and supposition."

"Oooh Ron! Could you just stop your little speech and tell us what Harry told you!" Ginny said, getting really impatient.

"Well …" Ron began, "this morning after breakfast, when you girls were in Serena's room … I caught Harry James Potter writing a love letter to Serena!"

"What! Is that true?" Hermione exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down. "Oh my gosh! This is just great! They just admitted to us that they love each other! Ginny, this is perfect! Just perfect!" she said, hugging the red head who was just ecstatic as she was.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Ron, "did you say 'THEY admitted to us'… you mean to say … Serena have also told you she loves Harry?"

Ginny smiled widely, letting go of Hermione from the hug. "That's right, dear brother! Serena just admitted to Mione and me that she loves Harry! So, what else did Harry tell you, Ron? Come on, spill everything!" she coaxed.

"Ah-ah-ah! No, no, no …" Ron said, shaking his head. "That's all I'm going to share. If I tell you everything Harry had told me, he will definitely strangle me to death! Besides, Harry's confession to me that he's in love with Serena is the most important information we need to verify things. Now, we really need to push through with this plan in order to bring them together."

"Ron's right, Ginny. That's all we need to know to encourage us to make this plan work. And we wouldn't want your brother here to taste Harry's wrath, once Harry finds out that we know his secret," Hermione said to the younger red head. "So … are we all set for Operation: Confession Bubble?" she asked, gazing at the Weasley siblings.

Ron nodded smilingly, "I'm all ready!"

"All set, Mione!" Ginny consented.

Hermione beamed and spoke, "Okay, we will commence with Operation: Confession Bubble tonight, at 7:45 PM. Ron, this is what you're going to do …"

_**( 8:09 PM**_

_**Quidditch Pitch )**_

Under the dazzling halo of the Goddess Selene, three figures were gathered in the middle of the Quidditch field. Rays of silver light swim across the sky and pour down towards the center of the field, brewing the spell that would bind two hearts and link the souls of those cursed with the burden of the world.

Hermione stirred the mixture of ingredients, while her two friends watched the silver swirl forming inside the cauldron. Then the final chant for brewing the spell was uttered.

"_**For this the final elements we need— **_

_**three strands of hair of two souls that must heed **_

_**what lies beneath deep in their hearts, **_

_**break the fear that keep them apart …"**_

Ginny gave Hermione the final ingredients tied together, the three golden strands of Serena's hair and the three black strands of Harry's. The muggle witch dropped them to the cauldron and stirred the mixture five times. Then, Ginny and Ron's hands joined Hermione's hand on the silver rod. Together, they stirred the mixture and spoke the following words,

"Round and bright we summon thee

_**Moon so full, hear our plea—**_

_**Silver Power of the night**_

_**make this spell take its flight**_

_**create this glowing ball of love**_

_**sprinkle stardust from above**_

_**trap the hearts that hide the truth**_

_**release them only with the proof**_

_**cannot escape this magic spell**_

_**unless true feelings they will tell.**_

_**Round and bright we summon thee**_

Silver Power, hear our plea!"

The cauldron emitted a soft glow and the mixture turned into a silver ball. The luminous ball floated slowly above the cauldron and split into two balls, each as big as a fist.

Hermione took the two glowing balls and hid them in a thick black pouch. She then turned to Ron and asked. "Are the notes ready?"

Ron grinned and pulled something out of his pocket. "Yes! Both notes are ready: one for Serena and one for Harry," he replied, showing the muggle witch the two pieces of paper.

Hermione inspected the two letters and approved. "Great! Now go and deliver them these notes and make sure you emphasize to them to come at the said time," she reminded, giving back the letters to Ron.

"Aye, aye captain!" said Ron, folding the letters and returning them inside his pocket. He turned on his heel and started to leave when suddenly he asked, "Hey girls, where are you headed to after you settle things here?"

Ginny turned to gaze at his brother and answered, "We're going to the kitchen to grab some snack. We didn't eat much this supper … Mione and I were both kind of nervous and excited about this whole mission."

"Great! I'll join you at the kitchen after I've delivered the messages," told Ron smilingly and then left.

_**( 8:18 PM**_

_**School Halls )**_

Ron Weasley walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. He shooed some students along his way and told them to go back to their rooms before the curfew started. Then he suddenly stopped—remembering a very important detail that escaped his mind—Serena might be in her room, and that means he couldn't go to the girls' dormitories.

"Bloody rules! How am I going to give this letter to Serena if boys are not allowed at the girl's dormitory?" he chided himself, furrowing his face and scratching his head.

"Ah, never mind! I'll try to think of something when I get inside the common room," he muttered, walking again along the hall.

After few seconds, he suddenly stopped again and got surprised by what he saw—

Serena was standing by the corridor, listening to someone talk to her. The person, whom Serena was listening to, seemed to be a guy, though Ron couldn't quite tell who exactly it was. Ron remained silent and just observed the two from his distance.

The mysterious guy leaned closer and whispered something to Serena, causing the moon princess to giggle. The mysterious guy also laughed and turned slightly towards Ron's direction, revealing his face.

Ron gasped; it was no other than Harry's rival—Draco Malfoy.

Ginny's brother clenched his fist and got annoyed by this; he immediately approached the two and made his presence known.

"Excuse me, Serena, I think you better go now inside your room …" Ron said in a serious tone. "We're only allowed here until nine o'clock, you wouldn't want to be caught by Filch, would you?"

Serena was about to answer when suddenly Malfoy spoke, "How about you, WEASLEY? Why are you still here at the corridors, huh?"

Ron frowned more and replied dryly, "You shouldn't ask that, MALFOY …YOU very well know that I am the Gryffindor Head Boy and I wanted to make sure that there are no longer students outside our wing at this hour. I just finished my rounds and about to go back inside."

Malfoy snickered and poked Ron's chest. "Weasley, you—"

"Draco," interrupted Serena, touching slightly the boy's arm. "I think, Ron is right … I think I better go back to my room now. Thanks again for the roses and chocolates," she said with a soft smile.

Draco smiled and suddenly kissed the Lunarian on her cheeks. "Serena, you're very much welcome," he said dashingly, looking intently to her beautiful blue eyes. "I do hope you change your mind and accept my request, okay?"

Serena blushed at that moment with Draco's display of affection towards her in front of Ron. "I … I told you, Draco … I'll think about it. It's not that easy for me …" she said softly.

Then she turned to Ron and smiled. "Ron, could you please escort me to the tower?"

"Sure, Serena," answered Ron, touching her arm gently and ushering her to leave.

Then he turned around swiftly and spoke to Malfoy, " I think you better go now, Malfoy … Serena's in good hands, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And you better finish your rounds too. After all … YOU ARE the Head Boy of Slytherin, aren't you?"

"Yes, I AM," Draco answered glaringly. He turned to the golden-haired girl and smiled. "See you tomorrow, Serena. Good night."

"Good night, Draco," bid the moon princess.

Draco glared at Ron again before finally leaving and going to the Slytherin wing.

Ron ushered Serena again towards the Gryffindor Tower, and just remained quiet.

"Ron, I—" said Serena, stopping abruptly when she saw the frown in her friend's face. Ron just remained quiet and furrowed his brows more.

The two Gryffindors didn't talk until they reached the entrance to the common room. Ron greeted the Fat Lady on the portrait and said the password. When the painting slid open, he let Serena enter first.

When the two of them were finally inside, Ron scanned the room to check if Harry was there. Seeing that his green-eyed friend was not in the room, he decided to break the silence.

"Serena …" he called, causing the moon princess to turn to him. "What was Malfoy asking you to do?"

"Umm, Ron, you see …" Serena began softly, "Well … Draco finally asked me if I could be his girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" burst Ron, causing the other students to look at their direction. He guided Serena to sit on a small couch and spoke to her in a more hushed tone. "Did Malfoy really ask you to be his girlfriend?"

The blue-eyed girl smiled blushingly. "Yes, he asked me just this night … when you saw the two of us at the corridor."

Ginny's older brother frowned, not too happy to hear this. "Sorry to ask—but I'm just concerned … what did you tell Malfoy? And do you really like him?" he questioned.

Serena's smile faded and her face became more serious. She sighed and then answered, "I told Draco that I'm still not ready to start another relationship, since my last boyfriend just died. To tell you the truth Ron, I do like Draco—but only as a friend. I find him very charming and sweet, despite of the warnings I had received and the bad rumors I had heard about him. Before, I just thought he was just fooling around. … Then came this—asking me to be his girlfriend. I … I just don't know how to break it to him, but I guess I need to tell him right away. Especially now that I've realized—I like someone else …"

Ron beamed at the Lunarian. "Serena, I'm very relieved to hear this … and I do know that there's someone else who deserves your attention and your love more."

He turned away from her slightly and secretly pulled out the folded note with her name on it. He faced her again and smiled, handing her the small note. "Somebody wants to give this to you … he said that you must meet him at the exact time."

Serena took the note and read it silently. The message said—

_**Meet me tonight at the place where I first saw you,**_

_**gazing down at me with your clear blue eyes …**_

_**Time: Exactly 11:50 PM**_

—_**Harry**_

The Lunarian smiled and seized Ron in a warm hug. "Ron, thank you so much for this! Tell him, I'll be there!"

Ron returned the hug and patted Serena softly on the back. He released her from the hug and smiled at her. "Your welcome, Rena. I think you better go now to your room and prepare. You know—make yourself beautiful and stuff …"

"Oh Ron, I really thought he would just greet me at Valentine's Day … " giggled Serena, standing up from the couch. "I guess I better go now. Good night, Ron! Happy Valentine!" she said, walking towards the girls' dormitory.

"Bye, Serena! Happy Valentine too!" waved Ron happily.

When the moon princess had disappeared, Ron immediately ran towards the boy's dormitory and tried to find Harry. When he finally reached the room he shared with his friends, he saw Harry by himself—sitting on the bed surrounded by many pieces of crumpled parchment.

"Harry!" cried out Ron, almost throwing himself besides the bed of Harry Potter. "I'm glad I found you here …" he said, catching his breath.

Harry was surprised to see Ron and asked, "Hey where have you been? Did you run going up here?"

Ron pushed away some of the crumpled papers and sat on Harry's bed. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You didn't join us at supper—Serena was looking for you! She was worried …"

Upon the mention of Serena's name, Harry's face lit up. "Really? She was looking for me? Anyway, sorry for not joining you. I didn't want to see Serena yet because I wasn't done with my letter. So, I just went to the kitchen earlier to get some food and ate them here. I really want to finish the letter, Ron. But now look—I still couldn't finish it! I always end up starting all over again!" he explained with much disappointment.

Ron laughed, pulling out the folded paper from his pocket. "Harry, I think you don't need to write that anymore. Somebody asked me to hand you this …" he said, giving the letter to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry took the small letter with his name written on it. He unfolded the paper and gasped at the message—

_**Tonight, I wish to see you—my dear Seeker**_

_**where you caught the Snitch and you caught me …**_

_**Time: Exactly 11:58 PM**_

—_**Serena**_

Harry just stared at Ron for few seconds and then—

"WOHOO!" he shouted, jumping out of his bed and pacing around the room excitedly.

He walked towards his red head friend and shook his shoulders madly. "RON! Ron, this is so great! I'd be able to tell her everything! I don't need to hide it anymore! This is just great!" he said excitedly.

"Haa-aa-rry! Ssstop ssha-a-k-king me!" Ron complained, getting really dizzy because of Harry's outburst.

"Ron, sorry! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Harry, taking his hands off from Ron's shoulders.

Ron leaned over slightly to Harry's bed and took deep breaths. After few moments, he stood up and grinned at his friend. "Well, Harry … it seems that you have a date. I just want to remind you—she emphasized that you come to the meeting place at the precise time," he said smilingly.

Then Ron remembered something. "Oh, bloody hell! I got to go! Bye, Harry!" he shouted, dashing out of the room.

"Ron! Where you going?" the green-eyed wizard asked.

Ron turned at Harry quickly and replied. "Kitchen! Got hungry for doing some rounds. Harry—use your invisibility cloak, okay? You wouldn't want someone catching you on your date …" he trailed off, turning around and leaving his friend.

The green-eyed boy just grinned and read the letter again. "Serena …" he whispered, thinking of the golden-haired girl that captured his heart.


	9. Valentine Confession 2

**I'm telling you, I had goosebumps while writing this! This is one of the most moving parts of the story!**

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 8: Valentine Confession ( PART II )**

* * *

"_Ron! Where you going?" the green-eyed wizard asked._

_Ron turned at Harry quickly and replied. "Kitchen! Got hungry for doing some rounds. Harry—use your invisibility cloak, okay? You wouldn't want someone catching you on your date …" he trailed off, turning around and leaving his friend. _

_The green-eyed boy just grinned and read the letter again. "Serena …" he whispered, thinking of the golden-haired girl that captured his heart. _

_**( 11:44 PM**_

_**Quidditch Pitch )**_

"AH-A-ACHOO!"

"Ughh, it's bloody cold out here," remarked Ron, wrapping his black robe more to himself. "Ginny, do you have any tissue with you?" he asked.

Ginny delved into her small bag and handed his brother some tissue. "Here you go, Ron."

Ron took the tissue and smiled at his sister. "Thanks, Ginny! (sniff-sniff) Hey, how come you seem to be all prepared?" he questioned, before blowing his nose.

"Well Ron, for your information—we, girls, anticipate more the things we might need in situations like this," Hermione commented from Ron's right side. She took a small cup, poured hot cocoa into it and offered it to Ron. "Here, drink this hot cocoa to warm yourself."

Ron took the cup and smiled. "Oh, thanks! You girls are really prepared for this," he said, sipping from the cup.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had been hiding behind some invisibility shrubs at the edge of Quidditch field, for almost ten minutes now.

Hermione had already activated the first spell using one of the glowing silver balls they had made. The spell created the magic shrubs and an invisible barrier enclosing the whole field. And only those who cast the spell could see the shrubs and the barrier that had been formed.

It was quite hard to sneak out of their dormitories and then go to the field unnoticed—before Serena and Harry could arrive. They needed to come out earlier so that they could activate the first spell, and so that Serena and Harry wouldn't suspect anything about the plan. They used a lot of silencing spells so that they wouldn't wake anyone up.

It had been more difficult for Ron because he shared the same room with Harry. He had to pretend that he was sleeping, before he successfully snuck out of the room the time Harry had dozed off a little.

At the moment, the three were still patiently waiting behind their hiding place. The full moon shone brilliantly across the playing field, radiating immense power to the charmed place.

Then finally—Serena appeared—wearing a sweater and jeans inside her black robes. She walked towards the field, entering the invisible barrier.

"Hey, she is still kind of early, don't you think?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"No, she's just right in time. I knew Serena would come early … she might be too excited to see Harry. But as long as she arrives earlier than him, it's okay," replied the muggle witch. "She has entered the barrier … any second now … the fun begins …"

_**( SERENA'S POINT OF VIEW )**_

True—the moment she had entered the field, she felt something different with the surroundings. Shrugging the weird feeling off, she continued to walk towards the center of the field when suddenly—

A swirl of white glittering feathers came out of nowhere and dance around her.

"What are these doing here?" Serena asked, looking at the floating feathers. "Is this one of Harry's gimmicks?"

After few moments, the swirl of feathers gathered together in front of her, glowed brightly, and transformed—into a beautiful silver chariot with gold designs and two gold wheels. Three white majestic steeds were attached in front of it.

A single white feather glided in front of Serena's face. It glowed softly and then turned into a piece of paper. The Lunarian took the paper and read the message on it. It said—

_**Princess, your ride to your dreams awaits you …**_

Serena smiled and gently patted the head of one of the white stallions. "If this is truly a part of Harry's plan of impressing royalty on a date—then he certainly impressed me."

She walked towards the chariot and climbed on it. She looked at the golden reins and grabbed them.

"Giddyup!" shouted Serena, as she whipped the three bridles once.

The horses started to move immediately and trotted around the field. After running for a minute, they gained speed and galloped across the field. At the middle of the field, the horses began to float above the ground, much to Serena's delight.

"Giddyup!" the moon princess said, whipping the golden reins once again. "Fly, my friends, fly!" she commanded the horses.

The three white stallions and the chariot lifted up further from the ground and started to glow suddenly. Not later than ten seconds, they blazed more intensely and then—zoomed above the air and quickly vanished together with Serena.

_**( Back to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny—behind the invisibility shrubs )**_

"BLOODY MARE!" exclaimed Ron grinningly. "That was brilliant, Mione! Was that the chariot you and Ginny had been telling me about?"

Hermione looked at Ron and giggled. "Mm-m-yes! Great isn't it? The first ball we used to activate the spell created a realistic scenario inside the barrier. Besides being the only ones who could see the barrier—we could also plan and form the scenario that will take place inside. It's like a play—we write the script, provide the stage and props, and select the characters. Right, Ginny?"

"That's so true, Mione!" replied Ginny smilingly. "So far, we're done with the first scene: Serena comes to the field, rides a stunning chariot, and then suddenly disappears."

"And now we just have to wait for prince charming to arrive, right?" Ron questioned.

"That's right!" responded Ginny. She gazed towards her muggle friend and addressed her. "Hey, Mione … should I go now and check Harry?"

"Oh yeah!" Hermione answered. "You better go now. Check if he's already coming, okay? The moment you see him, come back here to us."

"Okay, see you later!" Ginny replied, getting out behind the bushes and going out the field.

Ron watched his younger sister leave and disappear from the pitch. He turned to Hermione and nudged her. "Hey, Mione … how about me? What am I going to do next?"

"Ron," said Hermione, "though you were not included in planning the scenario that would take place … you have a very important role. You're going to be the one to activate the second spell—the most crucial part of this whole trick."

"You mean … I have to use the second ball … and trap Harry and Serena?" Ron asked.

"That's right. You'd better stretch those arms … you REALLY need a perfect aim for this, Ron," Hermione stressed.

Ron smiled and squeezed Hermione's shoulder. "Just leave it to me, Mione. I told you … I wouldn't let anything go wrong to spoil this plan. Things will work out fine," he assured.

"That's great to hear, Ron. I'm giving you the second ball now. You know what to do …" Hermione said, giving Ron the black pouch containing the last ball.

"'Kay, Mione. I guess I better leave now and position myself," told Ron, starting to leave.

"Alright. Good luck, Ron! Remember: PERFECT AIM," reminded Hermione.

"Mione! Ron!" Ginny suddenly shouted, causing her muggle friend and her brother to look at her direction, "Harry just took off his cloak! I saw him coming here! Ron, go to your position, hurry!"

"Okay! Okay!" Ron said, picking one of the invisibility bushes with him and scampering out to the field.

Ginny joined Hermione behind the magic shrubs, and hugged her friend. "Ooohh Mione!" she squealed, "This is so exciting … everything is working out according to our plan!"

Hermione released the red head and replied, "I know, I know! Oh, this is so romantic! I really hope Ron will hit them perfectly!"

"Don't worry, Mione. Ron is the perfect cupid to hit Harry and Serena with our secret weapon," guaranteed Ginny, setting her eyes towards her older brother.

"I hope so …" said the brown-haired muggle, watching Ron crouch in his position.

Ron posed himself and the magic shrub not far from the center of the field. When he finally got settled, more magic shrubs appeared in his location, providing him more camouflage. Indeed, the shrubs did work like the invisibility cloak of Harry, concealing him and the plants themselves perfectly.

_**( HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW )**_

Few moments had passed—Harry finally entered the green field, crossing the invisible barrier at the edge. He was dressed in his red turtleneck sweater and black pants, his invisibility cloak in his hand. He was nearing the center of the pitch, when surprisingly his clothes changed.

"What the—" uttered Harry, his eyes widening as he watched his clothes gleam softly and transform into an elegant black suit. The invisibility cloak vanished from his hand, turned into a long black cape with dark red liner, and was now fastened to his shoulders.

The suit looked like a double-breasted dress uniform of a prince, adorned only with a medal pinned on his left chest. The medal, which hung from a red ribbon, was made of pure gold and was shaped like a lion—the house animal of Gryffindor.

The Boy-Who-Lived touched the gold medal on his chest and then grabbed the long cape from his back. "Serena … you really are full of surprises," he muttered with a small smile. He released the cape from his hand and fixed his eyeglasses, scanning the whole Quidditch field—searching for the moon princess.

He looked down at his wrist and checked his digital watch. "11:59 … I'm just on time," he said, checking the field again and looking for any signs of the blonde beauty.

"Where are you, Serena?!" Harry shouted, turning his head in different directions, "Stop hiding from me, please … I want to see you!"

_**( Back to Ginny and Hermione )**_

"Oh Mione …" sighed Ginny, "Harry really looks handsome in his costume! He looks very much like the perfect prince for Serena! Oooh, this is so dreamy …"

Hermione giggled, her eyes still glued to Harry, "Yes, I have to agree—Harry does look charming in his royal outfit."

Then the brown-haired girl directed her eyes towards the sky and stared at the bright full moon. "Now that our prince charming is here … our moon princess will make her grand entrance any second now …" she whispered.

_**( Back to Harry, at the center of the field )**_

"Serena! Please, come out now! I want to see you!" yelled Harry, looking at all directions. He ran towards his left, put his hands around his mouth and shouted again, "Serena! Please … come out now! Sere—"

An intense ball of light flared in the dark sky and then something white emerged.

Harry just stood in his place, frozen—his mouth agape, his heart beating wildly inside his chest, and his eyes fixed on the white sparkling object. He gasped, as he recognized the thing flying down towards the Quidditch field.

"Serena …" he whispered, staring at the Lunarian in her flowing white gown, riding a chariot pulled by three white horses.

Serena's silver gold hair arranged in the traditional style, flapped in the air and glistened in the moonlight. She, together with the chariot and horses, glowed with a soft silvery light, as they glided on top of the ground.

She tugged the three gold reins and spoke to the horses. "Hoe … slow down! We're almost there, my friends! Stop in front of Harry," she instructed.

The three white stallions decreased their speed as they landed on the earth, pacing around the playing field. When they had almost circled the pitch, they veered to their left and began to rack towards the center.

Harry started to walk towards the approaching chariot and smiled at Serena's direction. 'Boy … this girl really knows how to make an entrance …' he thought, smiling widely as the chariot came to a stop.

"Good work, my friends," Serena said to the horses, "That was a very fun ride, thanks!"

The three stallions seemed to understand what she had just said and neighed happily, causing the Lunarian to laugh softly.

Harry smiled even more when he heard Serena laugh because of the horses' reaction. He moved closer to her and offered his right hand. "Milady, may I have the pleasure of assisting you down from your chariot?" he asked smilingly.

Serena looked intently at Harry's smiling face and felt her heart flutter. 'He really looks nice in his suit … he looks like a prince,' she mused.

"Thank you, Sir Harry. I would love for you to assist me," she replied with a soft smile. She took his right hand and stepped down from the chariot, when suddenly—

"Ah!" the moon princess screamed, latching her arms around Harry's neck.

The horse in the middle unexpectedly jumped and caused Serena to lose her balance and trip on the chariot.

Luckily, Harry caught her with his arms and held her small body securely. Serena's head was closely cradled by his chest; he could obviously smell the wonderful scent of her hair.

'Hmmm, lilies …' thought Harry, 'I wish I could hold you forever in my arms, Serena …"

Serena laughed softly, her voice muffled by Harry's suit. She lifted her head from his chest and looked up to his emerald eyes. She gently cupped his face with her hands and smiled softly. "Harry … why does it seem that you always catch me whenever I fall?" she asked, her cheeks a little flushed.

The dark-haired boy blushed and looked away from her face—he didn't want to drown in her gorgeous blue eyes. He raised his hand and playfully tugged her right pigtail instead.

"Perhaps … I like catching bunnies with long beautiful ears, Serena," he told smilingly, letting the silky soft hair slip from his fingers. "Especially bunnies like you …" he added, gazing at her face again.

"Oh Harry …" Serena chuckled again, releasing herself from Harry and walking towards the three white horses.

She moved closer to the one at the center and teasingly tickled its ears. "You here in the middle—you really are the naughty one …" she told the horse. "You tried to trip me on purpose, didn't you?"

The horse nodded its head and neighed, making Serena giggle again.

The Lunarian gazed at Harry and grinned at him. "You know, Harry … one of your horses here is such a rascal! Though I have to say—I think you've beaten Malfoy this time. This whole chariot ride and costume-wearing date of yours are no match for his chocolates and roses. I'm really impressed, Harry. … Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"My horses?" questioned Harry, totally bemused.

He walked towards the blonde and kindly stroke one of the horses. "Serena—I think you're mistaken. These horses and the chariot ride are not my idea. I … I thought you were the one who set this meeting. You even asked Ron to give me a note telling me to meet you here at 11:58 PM …"

"What? Me—give you a letter?" asked Serena, also confused. "Harry … I didn't send you any note. I thought you were the one who asked me to come here and meet you at 11:50 …"

The Boy-Who-Lived furrowed his face and ran his hand through his hair. He stared at Serena and held her shoulders softly. "You mean to say … this whole thing was not your idea as well?" he asked.

The blue-eyed girl touched Harry's cheek lovingly with her hand. "Harry—I'm sorry … but I truly didn't know anything about this …" she said regretfully.

Harry shuddered at Serena's touch and smiled at her warmly. "Serena, it's okay, you don't have—"

"_Round and bright we summon thee—__Silver Power, hear our plea!"_

A glowing silver ball was thrown towards Harry and Serena's direction.

"Serena!" shouted Harry, as he hugged the girl and pushed them both down to the ground.

The light of the glowing ball grew enormously and enveloped the green-eyed wizard and the moon princess completely.

"I DID IT!" Ron yelled, turning towards Hermione and Ginny, "Girls—a perfect aim!"

Hermione and Ginny joined Ron immediately, all the magic shrubs quickly disappearing.

"Ron, you did it!" exclaimed Hermione, hugging the red head boy.

"Yeah, yeah, I did it!" smiled Ron, returning the hug.

The two suddenly realized their awkward situation and let go of each other.

Hermione smiled at Ron, blushing slightly. "Uh—Ron … that was great! You threw the ball perfectly!"

Ron grinned, his face flushed as well. "Uhh … thanks, Mione," he responded, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Mione! Ron! Look!" screamed Ginny excitedly, pointing at the center of the field.

Ron and Hermione whipped their heads towards the direction and marveled at the sight that greeted them—

The huge ball of light finally died and the silver chariot and three white horses had vanished. What took their place was a magnificent large gazebo that sheltered Harry and Serena.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione ran towards the scintillating structure and smiled at each other as they saw Harry still covering Serena's small body.

Ginny tugged Hermione's sleeves lightly and leaned in closer. "They really cute together, don't they?" she muttered to her brown-haired friend.

Hermione smiled at Ron's sister and gazed again at the 'cute couple' that were now laying on top of many soft pillows.

"Yeah, they really look cute!" she replied. She walked a little closer to the gazebo and spoke again. "Ginny—I never thought the gazebo that we planned would look spectacular as this! This is just wonderful!"

Suddenly, Harry and Serena stirred from their position. Harry lifted himself up with his hand and adjusted his eyeglasses. He was surprised to see the small silver and gold pillows surrounding him and Serena.

The pillows were square-shaped and were made of fine soft velvet and had elaborate embroideries and matching tassels at the end. Underneath the pillows was a big cream-colored carpet, covering the marbled floor of the gazebo.

"Harry …" Serena suddenly whispered, looking up at the green-eyed boy. "What happened? Did the silver ball hit us?"

"Serena—"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Harry was about to answer and help Serena up, when suddenly they heard someone laugh.

"You two are just so amusing to watch!" commented Ron, pointing at Harry and Serena. "I guess—our mission here is almost complete!"

"RON! GINNY! HERMIONE!" exclaimed Harry, bolting up from the pillows and coming towards them. "Ughh!" he cried out, bouncing back inside the gazebo when he tried to step down the stairs.

"What is this?" Harry asked irately. "Why can't I get out of this? You three had planned this whole thing, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" accused Harry, banging the invisible force that stopped him from going out of the gazebo.

"Oh Harry …" giggled Hermione, walking closer to the three stairs. "Yes, we admit—Ron, Ginny, and I were the ones who set this whole thing up. We were the ones who made those little notes that Ron had delivered to you and Serena. I'm sorry … we just want to help settle some things between you and Serena."

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" shouted Serena, hurling a beam of light from her hands to the unseen borders of the gazebo. The crescent moon mark on her forehead was glowing brightly.

The invisible barrier didn't even flicker and just deflected the ray of light.

Ginny stepped beside Hermione and smiled. "That's useless, Serena. Mione and I had studied this spell very well. Though your powers come from the moon … spells cast during the full moon are truly strong and hard to break," she noted.

"Ginny …" Serena said, the mark on her forehead starting to fade. She stood beside Harry near the entrance. "Were you planning this the whole time?"

Ron's younger sister smiled awkwardly. "We really wanted you and Harry to get together at Valentine's Day, Rena. Ron was originally not involved in this plan—but eventually we had decided to include him since we thought we might need some extra help to make this spell work," she clarified.

"Spell? What particular spell is this?" asked Harry, still a little angry.

"Well, Harry …" the muggle witch began. "You and Serena are under a Confession Bubble Spell. This spell was basically initiated by Ginny, Ron, and me—but the very essence of this spell comes from the Silver Power of the full moon. This trick could only be effectively done when there is a full moon."

"So that means Harry and I could get out of this spell if the full moon disappears?" Serena questioned.

Harry turned to the blue-eyed girl. "Serena, you are the moon princess … aren't you aware of this kind of spell?"

Serena smiled apologetically and answered the young wizard. "I'm sorry, Harry … even I am not aware of this kind of spell. I guess my mother did send me here at Hogwarts, not just to start a new life … but to learn more about magic as well."

"Serena, Harry …" uttered Hermione. "Sorry to tell you—but you two will **not** be able to get out of this gazebo even if the moon disappears. The power that the full moon had activated on this spell is strong enough to last for almost a week. You two would **only** be able to break the spell if you would confess to each other your innermost thoughts and feelings. Otherwise—you are trapped inside the gazebo for the rest of the week."

"And I know you two wouldn't want that to happen, since we still have classes later," said Ron, pointing at his wrist watch.

He turned to Ginny and Hermione and addressed them, "Hey, girls … I think (yawn) we better go back now to our dorms. It's already 12:40 in the morning. We still need to go to class later … and … it's REALLY, REALLY (sniff-sniff) COLD here outside the field …"

"Hmm, well—I guess you're right, Ron," sighed Hermione, "We need to go back inside and get some sleep. Huuhhh (yawn) … I'm really exhausted after all this plot. But it sure was fun! Right, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Is this your idea of fun, Hermione? Trapping me and Serena inside this gazebo for a week?"

"Oh but Harry!" chortled Ginny. "You and Serena **can** get out of the gazebo **if you two have confessed** your feelings for each other. As much as we want to stay here to watch and listen to your love declarations … we truly ar—(yawn) are tired and sleepy. So just tell us all about it later, okay?"

"Yeah, mate!" Ron agreed. "I do hope to see the two of you later at breakfast, alright? If you two don't speak up and pour your hearts out … Malfoy would definitely get jealous if he sees you two here! Hahaha—ACHOO!"

"Uh, Ron … I think we better head back now to the castle," told Hermione. "You really are catching a cold."

"Yup (sniff-sniff) Come on, girls … let's leave this two lovebirds alone. Bye, Harry! Bye, Serena!" Ron waved inside the gazebo.

"Ron!" Serena shouted, "Hey, Ron! Ginny, Mione! Don't leave us here! YOU THREE ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS—I SWEAR BY THE POWER OF THE MOON!"

"Serena!" yelled Hermione, "You won't be able to do anything for now! Just enjoy your date with Harry, okay?"

"RON!" Harry cried, beating the invisible wall surrounding the gazebo. "GINNY! MIONE! Please … let us out of here!"

Harry's pleas were just ignored by his three friends, who were now leaving the Quidditch field.

The green-eyed wizard sighed, moved towards the carpet and sat down on the soft pillows. He looked around and inspected the white marble columns and balusters encircling them. He raised his head and gazed at the circular golden dome, which was made of wrought iron—forming contrast and giving a Romanesque look to the whole structure.

Harry gave another sigh and laid his body on the pillows. He peered through the roof and watched the sky and stars silently.

"Serena …" he called softly. "I am truly sorry about this. My friends had really gone insane! I don't know what to do anymore."

"Oh Harry," whispered Serena, stepping towards the pillows and laying herself just below Harry's left shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize—Hermione, Ginny, and Ron are my friends now as well. You four … had been so kind to me ever since I came here at Hogwarts. And I really want to thank you for that. And besides … life would be so boring without insane friends such as them," she giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

The dark-haired boy smiled, just listening to Serena laugh could make his heart jump for joy. He reached for Serena's right pigtail and played with it again.

"Hmmm … I guess you're right, Serena—life would be so dull without friends such as them. My life would not be as much brighter if you didn't come here at Hogwarts …" Harry said.

Serena laughed again. "So Mr. Potter … aha-are you telling me that—I am insane as them?"

Harry continued to twiddle with Serena's hair and grinned. "Not really, Rena! What I'm trying to say is that … ever since you came here … I … I think I found something I haven't found before …"

"And what, pray tell, is that Harry?" queried the Lunarian.

Harry dropped Serena's hair and gently wound his hand to her right hand. He sat up, squeezed her hand softly, and stared into her eyes. "Serena, ever since you came here … I found someone who could really understand me. Someone who could make me smile just with your mere laughter …"

"Oh Harry …" murmured Serena, sitting up as well. Her right pigtail had come off and half of her golden hair spilled flowingly down her back—making her look more ethereal. She looked down for a moment and squeezed Harry's hand. She stared at him, licked her rosy lips, and spoke to him again. "I'm always here for you, Harry … and I'm very glad to know that I have made your life happier. You have made me ve—"

Harry suddenly crashed his lips against Serena's, completely catching her by surprise.

He wrapped his arms around her petite form and supported her nape with his left hand. Using his right hand, he then slowly unbounded the left pigtail of Serena and brushed his fingers through her soft hair. The hand on Serena's nape had gently moved lower and tickled the soft bare skin at her back—causing the blonde to moan from Harry's lips. The green-eyed boy took this chance and deepened the kiss more.

After few seconds, the Lunarian was coming out of breath so she pushed Harry away from her and then stared at his face. The young Gryffindor wizard was breathing heavily and stared back at the moon princess.

Serena too was panting—her cheeks all flushed, her long golden hair draped around her shoulders beautifully, and her soft full lips still very red from the kiss.

"Harry …" she whispered. "W-why … did you do that?"

Harry smiled and softly cupped Serena's cheeks. "I love you, Serena," he finally said. "The first time I saw you gazing down at me with worried eyes … I already felt something towards you."

He leaned closer, put his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. "I said 'I'm sorry' the first time I kissed you at the hospital wing. Now … I'm not going to apologize for kissing you again," he muttered. He moved away from Serena's face, but still held her cheeks. "I love you, Serena … and I am not going to apologize for saying that either."

The blue-eyed princess had still not responded after Harry's confession. She just stared at him silently and tried to absorb everything he had just said.

Harry was getting a little nervous now, Serena hadn't spoken a word since he admitted to her that he love her. He removed his hands from her face and just sighed. He looked down, raked his hand quickly through his black hair and stared at the girl again.

"Serena … please say something. Please—"

Serena suddenly embraced Harry tightly and cried over his shoulder.

"Harry …" she whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Harry … you're the best thing that happened to me here at Hogwarts. But … but … all the people who loved me just died— my mother, my friends … the Sailor Senshis, and … and even Mamoru. I thought I would never find love again, Harry. Then I met you. I love you so much … but I don't want you to die too. Please … just—just forget your feelings for me …" she said, freeing the boy from her arms and turning her back to him.

The Boy-Who-Lived was totally taken aback to hear Serena admit to him that she also love him. But with her final statement, she was trying to turn him down because she didn't want him to die like her loved ones. Harry's heart ached so much as he watched and listened to Serena cry. Her small body was shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed deeply.

Harry looked down at the gold medal on his left chest and touched it. He stared at the small figure of the lion—remembering what Ron had said to him: 'You have to tell her. You are a Gryffindor, Harry—find the courage to tell her how you feel.'

Harry Potter wasn't the one to give up that easily.

He stood up and slowly knelt in front of Serena. His eyes softened when he saw the tear-stained face of the girl he loved. He reached out and held her closely in his arms. He cradled her head in his chest and caressed her hair softly.

"Ssshhh, Serena … it's okay, it's okay …" he murmured in her ear. "I'm not going to die. No matter what you say—I will still love you. No one can stop me from loving you, Serena—even yourself. Please … let me love and protect you …"

Serena raised her head and looked at Harry intently. "Harry …" she said, still sobbing, "Why do you have to be … so wonderful? Why me? Why do you love me?"

The green-eyed wizard cupped the blonde's left cheek with his right hand. He gave a small sigh and smiled at her fondly.

"Because I love you, Serena …" he answered. "And because I see myself in you. We are very much alike—we have suffered so much. Each person carries his own burden in this world, but I guess … the load upon our shoulders weigh more. Others don't wake up every morning, thinking of how to save the world and blaming yourself for the loss of those you loved."

He raised his other hand and held the princess's right cheek. "I am just like you, Serena … my life is filled with so much pain. At first I was afraid to tell you about my feelings, because I felt the same … I don't want you to get hurt. My parents died protecting me … even my godfather, Sirius … people around me are endangered by my curse. I was dying, Serena—I was dying inside … that is until you came. Please, save me. Give me the courage to fight. Save me from my fears … you're the only one who can …" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh Harry …" responded Serena, seizing the boy in a warm embrace. She just held the young wizard in her arms and cried again. They stayed in that position for few seconds, before Serena moved away and stared at Harry's face. She kissed his lips chastely and smiled. "I will save you. I will love and save you. I guess we really feel the same way—whatever happens … I just can't stop loving you. I love you so much …" told the moon princess as she leaned closer and kissed Harry once again.

Harry smiled as Serena initiated the kiss. He snaked his arms around her and pushed them both down gently on the soft sea of velvet pillows. The Lunarian moaned and again—Harry prodded his tongue inside her sweet mouth. Serena's long tresses were strewed behind her like a gold blanket. Harry slid his right hand down to Serena's shoulder and laid butterfly kisses on her face and her neck.

The moon princess giggled and hugged the dark-haired boy more as he planted soft kisses on her skin. Harry lifted his head from Serena's neck and peered down at her tenderly. He bent down again and captured her soft pink lips. He looked at her and gently brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Thank you, Serena," said Harry. "Thank you for loving me. I promise that I will love and protect you with my life."

Serena giggled again. "Oh Harry …" she sighed, fixing the boy's eyeglasses and wiping his tears. "You really look cute when your hair is all messed up and your glasses askew. I think I'm falling in love with you again!"

Harry chuckled, boosting himself up from the pillows, and helping Serena to sit up as well. He took some blond hair from Serena's shoulders and let it slip from his fingers. He touched her face and smiled. "No, Serena … I think I'm the one falling in love with you again!"

"Harry! Are you really in love with me? Or are you just strongly attracted to my hair?" asked the Lunarian teasingly.

The young wizard just laughed and toyed with Serena's hair more. He pecked her softly on the cheek and held her hands. "Rena, I love you more than your beautiful hair. But I can't help myself—I guess I had developed a great obsession towards it! Your hair smells so good … you smell so good. And I just can't get enough of you …" he said, kissing her on the lips and on the forehead.

Serena hugged Harry and chuckled again. "Harry! I think Ginny now has a rival when it comes to my hair. She is addicted to my hair just like you. She said that I am her human-size doll."

Harry released Serena and spoke seriously. "Speaking of rival … what about Malfoy? Do you like—"

Delicate fingers halted the wizard's lips from talking. "Jealous aren't we?" told Serena smilingly. "You don't need to be jealous anymore. I am yours and yours alone. I am Harry Potter's girlfriend … and not Malfoy's. You are the one I love, and not him—I just want to make that clear to you. Though, Draco did ask me last night to be his girlfriend, and Ron saw the two of us talking by the corridor …"

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed, anger etched on his face. "Malfoy asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"Oh but, Harry!" replied Serena quickly. "I did not give him any answer yet … I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I told him it wasn't that easy for me to decide, since Mamoru just died. But I didn't tell him that I like someone else—I haven't told him that I had fallen in love with you!" exclaimed the blue-eyed girl, hugging Harry Potter tightly.

Harry hugged his girlfriend back affectionately. 'Serena is now MY GIRLFRIEND,' he mused smilingly. 'Hah! I guess I win this time, Malfoy! Better luck next time …'

"Harry," whispered Serena, looking at the dark-haired boy. "Please, don't get jealous anymore … I only like Draco as a friend."

Harry beamed at her and tipped her chin with his finger. "I know—I believe you. And now I have the right to scare those other guys away from you, because you are now my girlfriend! Serena, you don't know hard it is for me to control my feelings whenever I see guys fawning over you. You don't know how jealous I was when Malfoy gave you those roses and chocolates this morning."

"Harry …" said Serena tiredly. "Having you as my boyfriend is the best gift (yawn) I could ever have at Valentine's Day!"

"That's very sweet—but you're tired, my dear Serena," pointed Harry, helping the Lunarian to stand up. "I think we better try going out of this place. You know what Mione told us … we could only break the spell if we have confessed our feelings towards each other."

The moon princess yawned again and smiled softly. "Yes, I really am tired, Harry. … But this was the best Valentine date I ever had! Oooh … I guess I have to forget about my revenge against our insane friends! I think I need to thank them instead."

Harry grinned and gently guided Serena to the stairs. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, holding her hands firmly.

"Y-yes, I am!" answered Serena laughingly.

Slowly they went through the unseen barrier and stepped down the stairs of the gazebo. Immediately when they reached the ground, the gazebo began to fade. Their clothes had also turned back to normal. Harry bent down and grabbed his invisibility cloak from the ground. He and Serena turned around and watched the beautiful gazebo vanish.

Serena snuggled closer to Harry, as his arm draped around her shoulder protectively. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. She gazed at him lovingly and said, "You know—Hermione, Ginny, and Ron maybe insane … but I have to admit … they really are creative."

The green-eyed boy stared at his girlfriend and then chuckled. He kissed her on the forehead and ushered her to leave. 'Oh yeah—this has to be the best Valentine I ever had in my life!' he thought smilingly.

He held Serena closer to his chest, as they left the Quidditch field. "I love you, Serena," Harry whispered softly to her ear.

"I love you too, Harry," answered Serena, hugging his body more tightly.

_**( February 15 – 7:30 AM**_

_**Serena's Bedroom, beside the Gryffindor girls' dormitory )**_

"Oh, these are perfect!" exclaimed the Lunarian princess, as she finished arranging her bags of crescent moon-shaped chocolates in a big basket. "I know Ron will love these goodies!" she said, examining the small colorful packages of sweets once more.

Amid the multihued bags of chocolates, was a silver oval canister with a red satin ribbon tied around it. A small white card with Serena's fluid handwriting was attached to the ribbon. The message written on the tag was—

To my beloved Seeker—Harry,

_**I'm glad you caught me the day I fell from the sky.**_

_**Please don't get tired of catching me whenever I fall …**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Your little bunny,**_

_**Serena**_

_**P.S. Sorry if this is late, it was just delivered this morning.  
I had Setsuna order this especially for you. **_

"Harry …" Serena sighed dreamily, thinking of the green-eyed wizard, which was now her boyfriend.

Serena had been in Cloud Nine—ever since the time she and Harry had confessed their feelings to each other, when they were inside the gazebo. She was feeling all too warm and giddy, just thinking of the dark-haired boy and the love he offered to her.

She smiled, as she looked at the silver canister containing the big milk chocolate she had ordered for Harry. This special treat and the bags of chocolates had been made from the best chocolate store owned by one of Setsuna's galactic friends.

'Oh Harry,' thought Serena. 'I really hope you'll like this rabbit-shaped milk chocolate I ordered for you …'

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Somebody suddenly tapped Serena's door, ending her little daydream.

"Come in," replied Serena, carrying her big basket of chocolates to her bed.

One of Serena's classmates—Lavender Brown—opened the door and padded inside the room, her left hand holding something behind her back.

"Hi Serena!" greeted Lavender, smiling widely as she approached the blue-eyed girl.

Serena smiled back and greeted her fellow Gryffindor, "Good Morning, Lavender! What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing, really … I just want to say 'hi', " answered Lavender.

Then she noticed that the Lunarian was wearing a different hairstyle. "Hey, Rena—I love your hair! You look prettier when your hair isn't tied in your usual meatball pigtails. You should wear your hair down more often, you really have nice hair …"

"Thanks for saying that, Lavender! You really made my day! I guess I should wear my hair down more often. That's what Ginny told me as well," giggled Serena, her long golden hair bouncing softly way down her back and shoulders.

Serena had decided to just put her hair down this morning. There was only this slim silver barrette clipped on top of her head. The hair accessory was studded with tiny diamond-like stones, resembling a little tiara that kept the hair away from her face. Her long silky locks were slightly curled at the ends, creating a very soft and flowing look.

"Oh Lavender! Before I forget …" told Serena, getting a bag of chocolates from the basket. "These are for you—Belated Happy Valentine!" she said, giving the bag of sweets to the girl.

Lavender's eyes widened, her lips stretching into a broad smile. "Really? These are for me?" she asked, accepting the bag of chocolates with her right hand, "Thanks so much, Serena! I bet these chocolates really taste good!"

"Yes, those chocolates taste like heaven! Those are one of my favorites from a chocolate store in the galaxy!" Serena informed. Suddenly she noted Lavender's left hand hidden behind her back. "Uh … Lavender? Is something wrong with your left arm? Why are you hiding it behind your back?"

Lavender grinned and clutched the bag of sweets against her chest. "Oh Serena, my left arm isn't hurt. Actually, I was trying to hide something else behind my back … it's the real reason why I came here."

"Huh? What are you hiding from me, Lavender?" inquired Serena, furrowing her thin eyebrows slightly.

Lavender smiled and finally showed her left arm. "I was hiding this from you, Serena …" she replied, presenting an exquisite white lily to the blonde. "Somebody asked me to give this to you. It's from one of your admirers …"

Serena smiled and took the beautiful blossom from Lavender's left hand. She brought it near her face and smelled it. "Oh Lavender … this is so beautiful," told the moon princess. "Thank you very much—this is my favorite flower! But who asked you to give me this?"

"Well, that's something for you to find out, Serena …" said Lavender smilingly. She then checked her watch and remembered something. "Oh, I got to go now, I still need to talk to someone. See you at the Great Hall, Serena!" she said, heading towards the door and opening it.

Serena gazed at her classmate and answered. "Okay Lavender, see you later at breakfast! Thanks again for the flower!"

"No problem, Rena! And thanks for the chocolates!" said Lavender laughingly, closing the door.

The moon princess sighed and placed the white lily in a vase. She smiled softly as her fingers traced the delicate petals of the flower. 'I wonder who gave me this?' she pondered, admiring the little present she got, 'One of my admirers … could it be from Malfoy again?'

She then glanced at her wristwatch. "Gosh, it's almost 8! I better go down now and give out the chocolates to my friends," she said, getting the big basket from her bed and leaving her room.

As Serena passed by the girls' dormitory, one of her classmates again—this time, Natalie Brown—came up to her.

"Serena! Wait up!" Natalie called, smiling at the fair-haired girl carrying a big basket.

"Oh Natalie, hi! I'm glad I saw you here," Serena responded, picking a bag of chocolates from her basket. "These are for you—a post Valentine gift from me! Sorry, it's kind of late …" told the moon princess, handing the small package to Natalie.

Natalie smiled and took the bundle of sweets. "Wow! Thanks, Serena! Actually—I, too, have something to give you. Well … SOMEONE asked me to give you something. … This is for you, Serena …" told Natalie as she presented Serena with another white lily.

"Oh my … another one?" uttered Serena, as she took the flower. She stared at her friend and asked, "Who is it from, Natalie?"

"I-I don't know, Serena … someone just asked me to give you that!" Natalie said with a small laugh. "Come on, let's go down now! Let's see our friends at the common room!" she added, ushering Serena to the stairs.

"Uh … okay …" agreed Serena, placing the white lily carefully in her basket and stepping down the stairs.

_**( At the Gryffindor Common Room )**_

As Serena distributed the chocolates to her fellow Gryffindor who were in the common room, she had received twelve more white lilies, each from her classmates. Each of Serena's twelve Gryffindor friends told her that the flowers were from an admirer.

The moon princess was really beginning to suspect something, as she arranged the white lilies inside the basket.

'This is getting really weird … I didn't know that Malfoy could be this persistent. He even asked my friends to give me these lilies. I think I better go and find Harry … he needs to know about this …' Serena reflected.

She scanned the room and approached one of her male classmates. "Hey Seamus!" called Serena, "Have you seen Harry?"

The blond-haired boy smiled and answered, "No, Serena—I haven't seen Harry since this morning. Why? Do you have any message for him, in case I see him?"

Serena frowned for a moment and then smiled. "No no, it's okay … I'll just find him and talk to him myself. Are you sure those lilies that you all gave me were just from an unknown person?"

"Yes, Serena, we really don't know where those lilies came from. The others and I just woke up, with those lilies and a note inside our dorms. The anonymous note just instructed, to give you the white lilies when we see you in the morning. The only name signed on the note was 'Serena's Admirer'," explained Seamus.

The blond-haired boy suddenly furrowed his face. "Who do you think is your greatest admirer, Serena? Who is the person who loves to flatter with you gifts?" Seamus asked.

"Malfoy! I knew it—it's him! He's the one who's so generous with this kind of stuff. He's the one who likes to flatter me with gifts!" concluded Serena.

"Well Serena, that's for you to find out—you better leave and ask Malfoy yourself," responded Seamus with a smile.

"Hmmm, I guess so. I better go now … see you at breakfast, Seamus!" Serena said, walking towards the entrance.

"Okay! Bye, Serena! Thanks for the chocolates!" exclaimed Seamus, waving at the Lunarian.

Serena left the common room, carrying the big basket that originally contained chocolates—but was now starting to be filled with white lilies.

_**( Outside the Gryffindor Common Room )**_

'I wonder where Harry is …' thought Serena as she went down the Gryffindor Tower, 'I haven't seen Hermione, Ginny, and Ron as well …'

She was walking along the halls of Hogwarts when all of a sudden—

"Serena!" cried out Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones, waving at the blonde Gryffindor.

Serena beamed at her Hufflepuff friends and walked directly to them. "Good morning, girls!" she greeted, "How are you two today?"

"We're very fine! Oh, love your hair!" Hannah answered, smiling at the Lunarian. Then she glanced at the large basket held by Serena's arm, her smile widening when she noticed the white lilies in it. "Hey Serena … Susan and I would like to add something to your collection …"

"My collection? What collection?" Serena asked.

"Oooh Serena …" giggled Susan, pointing at the white lilies inside the basket, "That collection of lilies." She then took out something from her robe and smiled. "Here's another one, Serena," Susan said, handing the blonde with a white lily.

"This, too," spoke Hannah, giving another white lily to Serena.

Serena blinked at the two white lilies in front of her. She smiled softly and took the flowers from her two friends. "Uh … thanks, girls! Thanks so much!" she said, placing the white blossoms inside her basket. "I'm not going to ask you anymore where these lilies came from. I know you're just going to tell me that they're from a certain admirer. Am I correct?" she added, looking at the two girls.

The two Hufflepuff girls nodded smilingly.

"Hmmm, oh well …" said Serena, getting two bags of chocolates from her basket.

"By the way, girls, these are for you! I know Valentine's Day was yesterday but … better late than never!" told the Lunarian, handing the sweets to her two friends.

"Oh! Thanks Serena!" said Susan and Hannah, taking the small packages.

"Come on, girls! Let's head to the Great Hall," Serena said, gesturing with her head.

"Sure, Rena!" Susan and Hannah replied, walking beside the Lunarian.

Hannah smiled at Serena and spoke to her again, "Serena, you know what—I really love your new hairstyle …"

_**( At the Entrance of the Great Hall )**_

Serena was talking to Susan and Hannah when somebody called her name.

"Serena!" Ginny said happily, running towards the girl.

Serena said her goodbyes to her two Hufflepuff friends and turned to Ginny. "Hi, Ginny!" she greeted.

Ginny grinned and then immediately hugged the girl. "Oh Serena—you and Harry had finally broke the spell! You had told each other your feelings! I'm so happy for you! And oh! I LOVE YOUR HAIR! Love it, love it, love it!"

Serena chuckled as she hugged the red head. "I'm glad you like my hair, Ginny! And I'm also happy that Harry and I had admitted our feelings to each other! Speaking of Harry … have you seen him, Ginny? I really need to talk him …"

"Sorry, Rena … I haven't seen Harry since this morning. Actually, I never knew what time you had returned to the castle. Mione and I were so exhausted," told Ginny. Then she noticed the basket of chocolates and lilies in Serena's arm. "Hey, Rena, do you have any chocolates for me?" asked Ron's sister smilingly.

"Of course, Ginny," answered Serena, getting a bag of chocolates. "Here … this one's for you! I hope you like them!"

"Oh thanks, Rena!" said Ginny cheerfully, taking the small bag and putting it inside her pocket.

"By the way, Ginny … where is Hermione? I haven't seen her yet?" Serena inquired, guiding the red head towards their table.

"Well, Mione needed to do something important. She will meet us here in awhile" responded Ginny, walking beside Serena. Then suddenly she ran towards the Gryffindor table and took something from her seat.

"Hey, Ginny! Wait up!" called Serena, walking faster towards the table. "What are you—"

"Serena, this is for you!" exclaimed Ginny smilingly, offering the moon princess a white lily.

Serena took the flower and stared at her friend. "Ginny, please tell me … where did you—"

"Hi, Serena!" interrupted a male Gryffindor freshman. "For you …" the young boy said, presenting Serena with another lily.

Then, more Gryffindor students as well as students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, came to Serena by the table—each one of them giving her a white lily.

Soon, Serena had to place all the white lilies on the table, since there wasn't any space left in her large basket.

The moon princess was truly overwhelmed to receive more than two hundred of her favorite white lilies in just one day.

Imagine—TWO HUNDRED white lilies!

Now, she didn't know if she wanted to hug or kiss Malfoy—or whoever it was—for doing the sweetest thing she could ever think of. She also felt a little nervous because she really wanted Harry to know about this, and she didn't know how he would react if he discovered the flowers.

Ginny and some other female Gryffindor students, were busy helping Serena fix her flowers on the table when Hermione suddenly arrived.

"Hey Serena," said Hermione, tapping the Lunarian's shoulder lightly.

Serena turned around and smiled at her muggle friend. "Oh Mione, hi!" she said, giving the girl a quick hug. "Where have you been? I really wanted to see you; people here are giving me these flowers … I'm not sure if they're from Malfoy or—"

"Good morning, Serena," Draco suddenly greeted, smiling at the golden-haired girl. "My, my … you really look lovely today."

Serena smiled back and replied. "Uh, Draco … were the white lilies from—"

"Hey, where did those flowers come from?" questioned Draco, pointing at the two hundred plus white lilies on the table.

The Lunarian furrowed her face, she was now completely puzzled. "You mean the white lilies were not from you, Draco?" she asked. Then something dawned on her. "If that's the case then—"

"Serena," spoke Hermione suddenly, touching the girl's arm. "I was supposed to give you this note, but unfortunately, MALFOY interrupted me," she said, giving Serena a folded parchment and glaring at Malfoy.

Serena took the paper from Hermione and gasped at the name addressed on it—

_**For you, my Moon Angel**_

She unfolded the paper and started reading the message out loud. Her heart beat wildly as each word seemed to drown her—

_**Chariot in the sky, the one I await**_

_**a gift for a beggar like me,**_

_**stars line the way, in heaven she drifts**_

_**descending light for eyes to see**_

_**I welcome the kind passion in her eyes**_

_**as I come out from my lonely abyss,**_

bringing her face near my shadowed soul

_**accepting her moonlight kiss**_

_**I tell her—**_

Serena stopped reading the paper, the poem was not complete. She gazed at Hermione with worried eyes. "Mione, where's the rest of the message?" she asked.

"AHEM! Excuse me, Serena," spoke Ron suddenly. He grinned and then stepped aside to show someone behind him.

Harry Potter came into view—carrying a beautiful bouquet of white lilies and white roses. He looked at Serena lovingly and began reciting the rest of the poem in front of her—

_**I tell her I have nothing to give**_

_**that my life is dripping in pain,**_

_**she kisses me more and whispers in my ear**_

"_**Loving you is something I cannot refrain"**_

_**Homeless in this world, I tread alone**_

_**my burden I hope would end soon,**_

_**and every night, I look up at the sky**_

_**waiting to be kissed by the moon**_

Everyone had seemed to stop breathing as they watched and listened to Harry Potter finish his little speech for Serena. Serena had seemed to forget that she was in the Great Hall, surrounded by her classmates and friends. For her—she was in a different world, and that world she shared only with Harry.

Harry smiled at his girlfriend and slightly angled his head. "Did you like the white lilies?" he asked the moon princess.

"They were really from you?" muttered Serena, tears forming in her eyes.

"What? You thought they were from Malfoy?" asked Harry with a small frown, crossing his arms together. "You know, Serena, Malfoy isn't the only guy who—"

Serena suddenly ran towards Harry and kissed him on the lips. The green-eyed wizard tenderly wrapped his arms around the Lunarian's waist, smiling as he returned the sweet kiss.

All students in the Great Hall—well except Malfoy and the Slytherins—clapped and cheered as the golden-haired girl showed her love and gratitude to the Boy-Who-Lived. Girls were smiling and wiping the tears in their eyes, boys were hooting and whistling as they chanted the couple's names.

The kiss lasted for about twenty seconds, before Serena finally pulled away. She looked at Harry's face and giggled at his dazed look.

She noticed the small black areas under Harry's eyes and so gently cupped his cheeks. "Harry, did you sleep when we went back to our rooms?"

A grin formed in Harry's lips before he responded. "No, I didn't sleep—I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about you, Serena … since I had returned to my room. I wasn't able to finish the letter I was supposed to give you yesterday. My bed was covered with so many crumpled papers so I thought—if I couldn't finish my letter … I would just transform all those crumpled papers into your favorite white lilies. I wanted to surprise you, so I got some help from Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Hedwig … and we distributed the two hundred plus lilies to all the students—except the Slytherins, of course … as they may not give you the flowers. Together with the flowers were notes that I had written, requesting the students to get one white lily and give each to you when they see you in the morning. I specifically instructed that, in case you ask them from whom those lilies were—they should just tell you that they're from your admirer."

Harry paused then continued. "I had been admiring you since the day you arrived here, Serena. Now … I want you and the world to know that—that great admiration had turned into my undying love for you."

Serena smiled and wiped the tears in her eyes. "Harry … you no longer need to wait every night to be kissed by the moon. I will give you as many kisses you'd like, anytime you want. Well, maybe except during class hours of course …"

Harry just stared at Serena and then laughed happily. He handed over the bouquet of flowers to her and whispered something to her ear. The moon princess smiled brightly and gave the green-eyed wizard a soft kiss on his cheek.

Whatever Harry Potter might have told her—you can definitely expect it was something nice.

_**( END OF FLASHBACK )**_

_**( Back to **__**Serenity's Room, 3**__**rd**__** floor of Bartlett Hall**_

_**Present time: August 4, 1999 – 3:16 AM **__**)**_

Serenity suddenly sat up from her bed, her blue eyes glazed with a trance-like look. She stood up, opened the door, and went outside her room—padding towards the studio down at the first floor.

She went inside the art room, opened the lights, and sat in front of her easel. She placed a big canvas on the stand, took a pencil, and started drawing.

The lady artist drew her lines smoothly, creating them with utmost precision. She continued to work on her canvas, not really knowing what she was sketching.

While she was so engrossed with her work, her lips uttered something—

"Your Moon Angel is here, Harry. I am here."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Oh my … what would you do if someone gave you 200 plus pieces of your favorite flower? And then recite a poem in front of you? **

**I just think Harry was so sweet and romantic … he has definitely outdone Malfoy's roses and chocolates!**

**REVIEWS, PEOPLE! Send me your white lilies, please! **


	10. Morning Eruptions

**Remember the bouquet of white lilies and white roses Harry had given Serena? Well white lilies mean—"sincerity and purity" … while white roses mean—"I'm worthy of your love."**

**So together, white lilies and white roses may mean: "I offer you pure love and joy, that's why I deserve your love."**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed my previous chapters! You've been so very kind.**

**Sorry if it took me two weeks to finish these two new episodes. I had to edit the chapters I had already posted and remove the unnecessary "Haha's" and attributive phrases in the dialogues.**

**I hope you'll enjoy these two new chapters!**

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple

* * *

**_"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 9: Morning Eruptions

* * *

**

_She went inside the art room, opened the lights, and sat in front of her easel. She placed a big canvas on the stand, took a pencil, and started drawing. _

_The lady artist drew her lines smoothly, creating them with utmost precision. She continued to work on her canvas, not really knowing what she was sketching. _

_While she was so engrossed with her work, her lips uttered something—_

"_Your Moon Angel is here, Harry. I am here."  
_

_**( August 4, 1999 – 6: 17 AM**_

_**3**__**rd**__** floor, Bartlett Hall**_

_**14**__**th **__**Bloomsbury Road, London )  
**_

Shafts of sunlight passed through the window and softly kissed Seiya Kou's face. Light mask of golden summer rays started to pierce through his eyes, thus waking him up. Remnants of a dream about a ride on a big carrousel chocolate mousse cake were just beginning to fade as Seiya opened his eyes with a smile.

'That was really a wonderful dream,' mused Seiya, stretching his arms and pushing down the blanket from his chest. He slowly sat up and swung his legs down the floor. He ruffled his black hair and yawned.

'I wonder if Serenity's awake already … she looked pretty tired last night. Tired, yet very happy … she truly seemed excited about the changes for her exhibit. Hmmm … I guess I should check her room and see if she's still sleeping,' he thought, putting on his slippers and walking towards the door.

His bedroom was the closest to Serenity's room so Seiya only had to make seven long strides before he knocked the artist's door lightly. It had become his habit to check Serenity every morning whenever he woke up, since the Lunarian princess started having these weird dreams about a certain green-eyed guy. Together with these dreams and the sudden flashes of images when awake, was the bizarre behavior such as spacing out and painting people and things without actually knowing and remembering doing it.

When Seiya didn't get any reply after knocking, he twisted the metal knob slowly and opened the door. "Ser … are you awake?" he asked, darting his eyes first at the vanity table, then the bathroom door, and finally towards the unmade bed.

"That's strange … Serenity always fixes her bed first before going to the bathroom …"

Seiya walked closer to the bed and inspected the disarrayed blanket hanging down the floor. He noticed the black notebook that Serenity had brought home with her, slightly covered by the soft pillows.

He padded towards the bathroom and knocked. "Ser … are you taking a bath?" asked Seiya once more. When nobody answered again, he covered his eyes with his hand and opened the door slowly. "Serenity … I just want to make sure you're alright, I'm not trying to be a peeping tom, okay?"

Still, nobody responded and Seiya finally opened his eyes. The shower curtain seemed dry and so were the porcelain tub and sink.

After inspecting the bathroom, the blue-eyed singer closed the door and went outside bedroom. "There's only one place where she could be …" he muttered, passing by the rooms of Yaten, Taiki, and David, and going down the stairs quickly. When he reached the first floor, he immediately jogged towards Serenity's favorite workroom. A gasp escaped from Seiya's mouth as he opened the double doors and his eyes caught a sight of the silver-haired painter—

Serenity was unconscious and was floating about two feet above the ground—her whole body glowing softly.

"Serenity!" shouted Seiya, running towards the glowing form of the moon princess. He was only about few feet away when—

_BAM!_

An invisible shield hit Seiya and sent him flying towards the door. "Serenity! What's happening to you?! It's me, Seiya!"

The glowing form of the Lunarian didn't respond and remained still above the ground.

"I better go and get the guys!" cried Seiya, sprinting towards the halls and going back to the third floor. He was panting very hard as he skipped David's room and barged in through Taiki's door.

Taiki had just finished putting on his clothes and turned to the black-haired singer instantly. "Seiya! What's the matter? Why are you—"

"It's … Serenity!" gasped Seiya. "Something happened to her!"

"Where is she?" Taiki questioned, walking directly to Seiya and grasping his shoulders.

"She's at the first floor, at the studio! She seems to be sleeping, Taiki, but her whole body's floating above the ground! Her whole body—floating and glowing!" told Seiya.

Taiki didn't respond and just frowned, immediately going to Yaten's room. Seiya and Taiki's comrade was also dressed already and was currently drying his bluish gray hair with a towel.

"Hi guys!" Yaten greeted cheerfully. "It's very nice of you—"

"Yaten, it's Serenity …" said Taiki seriously, furrowing his face.

"Serenity?" asked Yaten, dropping his towel and walking outside the door. "What happened to her?"

"Guys! Come on! There's no time!" Seiya exclaimed, running towards the stairs. "We better hurry before David comes out of his room!" he added in a more hushed tone.

Seiya, together with Taiki and Yaten, dashed again down the first floor. Taiki and Yaten's eyes widened as they reached the studio and saw Serenity, still in her pajamas, glowing softly above the ground. Yaten suddenly ran towards Serenity and Seiya tried to stop him.

"Yaten, no! Don't go near—"

_BAM!_

"UGHHH!" cried out Yaten, as the unseen shield threw him back to the door. He turned to Seiya and slightly glowered at him. "Don't you think your warning is a little too late?" Yaten asked, standing up from the floor as Taiki helped him.

"Seiya," Taiki suddenly said in a serious tone. "What happened to Serenity? How come we can't go near her?"

"Yeah, Seiya … what's with that invisible shield? Is Serenity sleeping? And why is she glowing and floating?" fretted Yaten, looking at the moon princess's body.

Seiya closed and then locked the doors of the studio first before answering his friends. He leaned back to the doors and sighed.

"Guys, I really don't know what's happening to Serenity. I mean … I tried to check her up in her room, as usual, and … she wasn't there. So I thought of coming down here because this is the only place where she would go. I-I just found her like that … floating and glowing. I don't know if she's sleeping or in a some sort of trance …"

Taiki noticed the canvas on the easel and examined it from their distance. "Hmmm … it looks like our princess here is doing another painting of hers," he noted, gesturing at the canvas. "I think, it's a picture of that guy again … the one with the green eyes and thunderbolt scar on his forehead. Serenity sure is filling this whole room with portraits of that mystery guy," Taiki added, squinting his eyes at the unfinished portrait.

Yaten laid his eyes on the canvas, then on the other paintings around the room.

Ever since Serenity had decided to stay at London and take the scholarship at the Royal Academy of Arts—she began having those weird dreams and images. That was when she also started drawing and painting this young man that continued to haunt her. The lady artist sought the help of her mother's spirit, Queen Serenity, and asked her about the dreams and images that she had been having. The Queen did not give any explanation about the dreams and just told her daughter to be patient, as time would reveal everything in the end.

The Three Lights didn't know why the Queen, even Setsuna, had been keeping secrets from Serenity about what happened to her after she had defeated Chaos. They also didn't know why the moon princess had been having those dreams and undergoing some trance-like behavior from time to time.

Queen Serenity had requested the three of them to guard and protect the reincarnated Serena once she went back to earth—without actually telling them the whole story of Serena's stay at Hogwarts. The Queen and the Guardian of Time, both didn't say anything about the moon princess falling in love with a young Gryffindor wizard named Harry Potter. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten only knew that Serena was sent to another world to start a new life. And unfortunately, death had been one of the things she had accidentally encountered upon her stay in that world.

"Guys," Yaten spoke suddenly. "I'm really worried about Serena."

Taking one step forward, he pointed at the silver-haired artist. "Look! She's still floating and glowing … and we can't even come near her! How are we supposed to explain this to David and the Sanders?"

Seiya ruffled his black hair again and frowned even more. "Ughhh! I don't know! I really don't know! This is the first time this ever happened since we accompanied Serenity back here on earth. Queen Serenity didn't mention anything about this—not even Setsuna!" he said quite heatedly, anxiously pacing back and forth in the room.

"What if we transform and try to break the barrier?" asked Yaten.

Taiki shook his head, disagreeing at Yaten's suggestion. "No. I think we shouldn't break that invisible shield protecting Serenity. We are definitely not sure why it's protecting her from us. But whatever the reason maybe … I believe it's something very important."

"Important?! THE HELL WITH THAT IMPORTANT REASON!" cursed Seiya, looking at the floating girl again. "Taiki, we are Serenity's friends … we don't mean any harm to her! That stupid shield must know that we're her friends! DAMN IT!"

Seiya started pacing again and put his hands in the air. "Setsuna! Do you even see this in your magic mirror, huh?! What's happening to Serenity? Aren't you even worried about—"

Serenity suddenly glowed more brightly; an intense power wrapped her form.

The Three Lights watched in complete awe. Yaten was the only one who managed to say something.

"Um, guys … wha-what's happening to her? Serenity is …"

The light around Serenity flashed intensely, causing the Three Lights to cover their eyes.

After few seconds, the light died, and Serenity's body started to descend slowly to the floor. The Three Lights looked around the room and noticed something strange.

"Taiki, Yaten …" spoke Seiya, pointing at the wall. "Why are those two paintings slowly fading?"

Taiki and Yaten watched as the two portraits of the green-eyed boy gradually disappear.

"Well, uh … uh … maybe…" Taiki stammered.

"Seiya?" a soft voice suddenly said.

The Three Lights turned to the direction of the voice and found Serenity getting up on the floor.

The silver-haired girl smiled, rubbed her eyes, and started walking towards them. "Seiya, Taiki, Yaten? What are you guys, doing—"

"Whoah! Careful, Serenity," said Yaten, catching Serenity in his arms.

Serenity's legs wobbled as she tried to approach the three, causing her to almost fall on the floor if it weren't for her friend, Yaten.

Serenity looked up to Yaten's face and smiled. "Thanks, Yaten! I think my legs are still quite sleepy."

Yaten patted Serenity's back and smiled, relieved to see his friend awake from her deep trance. "No problem, Ser … you know I'm always here to catch you if you fall."

"_I'm always here to catch you. You know I'll never get tired of catching you, my little bunny …"_

"Ser? Are you alright?" asked Yaten, helping Serenity to stand up properly.

Serenity shook her head and touched her forehead with her hand. "Uh, yeah … I'm okay, Yaten. Just a little dizzy, I guess."

"Ser," Seiya suddenly said, stepping towards Yaten and Serenity. "We were so worried … I was so worried. I checked you in your room this morning and you were not there. I went down here at the first floor and found you here in the studio …"

Serenity held onto Yaten's arms more firmly and furrowed her face. "Me? You found me in this studio? I don't even remember going down here last night. I know I slept in my room. I went to bed around past midnight, I … I fell asleep reading and reviewing the black notebook I brought home …"

"You mean to say you don't remember going down here and started making that new painting of yours?" questioned Taiki, pointing at Serenity's paint-smeared fingers then at the canvas on the easel.

The Lunarian gazed at her fingers and noticed the little dabs of paint on them. Then she turned her eyes at the canvas and chuckled. "Oh! Oh my! … I guess I walked during my sleep, went down here, and started doing that. You guys know this isn't the first time this happened. You know I space out and slip into a trance from time to time, and draw those paintings without even remembering doing them. So, don't worry about me … I'm okay. Maybe I fell asleep again while working on my canvas …"

Taiki frowned and crossed his arms. "We do know about that, Serenity. But that wasn't just the reason why we're so worried about you. Seiya found you here in the studio … and you were glowing and floating. He tried to come near you, but there was this invisible shield protecting you. He called Yaten and me for help … but … we, too, couldn't do anything and go near you."

"I was floating? And glowing?" asked Serenity, releasing herself from Yaten's arms. "An invisible shield protecting me?"

"That's right, Serenity," spoke Seiya. "We, three, saw your body glowing and floating around two feet above the ground. We're not sure why there's this invisible shield preventing us to come near you. We don't even know how long you had been glowing and floating inside this room! The only thing we're sure of is that—the soft light that covered your body held so much power when it suddenly glowed intensely."

"And that two of your paintings over there slowly disappeared after you stopped glowing and floating above the ground," added Yaten, motioning towards the empty space on the wall.

"Two of my paintings disappeared? Which paintings?" Serenity asked, looking at the spot that used to be occupied by her artworks. "That's impossible, I didn't send any of my paintings to my subspace compartment …"

Seiya touched Serenity's shoulders and stared at her. "Two of your paintings of that green-eyed guy were the ones that disappeared, Ser," he pointed out.

"Green-eyed guy? What green-eyed guy?" Serenity questioned, quite confused.

Taiki took the canvas from the easel and held it in front of the Lunarian. "This green-eyed guy, Ser. The one with the eyeglasses and lightning bolt scar on his forehead."

Serenity stared at the canvas and studied the unfinished painting. "Oh this guy!" she said with a smile, taking the canvas from Taiki's hands.

"I told you guys that I don't remember some of the things and people that I have been painting. Perhaps this guy is one of them," clarified Serenity, putting back the canvas on the easel.

She turned to her friends and grinned. "Come on guys, I'm hungry! It's already 6:48 … I better go back to my room and change, or else we'll miss breakfast," said the moon princess, opening the doors and leaving the room.

Yaten glanced at his watch and checked the time. "Hey, how did she know what time it is? She didn't have a watch on her wrist, did she? There's no clock in this room, either."

Taiki looked down on his watch too, a small smile forming on his lips. "I don't know how Serenity knew the time. … But my only guess would be the incident that happened earlier—that intense power that surrounded her."

"Guys!" exclaimed Serenity happily, peering behind the doors. "Come on! I already saw David by the hall. He had been looking for us in our rooms and at the mansion."

She turned to Seiya and walked closer to him. "Seiya, we better head now to our rooms and change. I'll race you up to the 3rd floor! Last one to grab his door knob is a wimp!" said Serenity, darting outside the room.

"Hey wait up, Ser!" shouted Seiya smilingly, running behind the silver-haired girl.

Yaten laughed and nudged Taiki on his side. "Y-you know what, Taiki? Serenity might have problems with her memory … but her sense of fun and humor still remained intact."

"Yeah, Serenity surely never ran out of fun and surprises," agreed Taiki, inspecting the studio once again. "She acted as if nothing happened to her … and that's what I'm worried about …"

Yaten smiled at his band member and patted his shoulder. "Taiki, come on … don't worry about Serenity too much. I know she gave us a scare when we found her few moments ago. But the power that covered her wasn't really something bad or evil. In fact, it really seemed to be protecting her from us … no matter how weird that sounds, considering that we are her friends."

"I guess you're right, Yaten. I just hope Serenity would consult Setsuna about this incident, so that some of our questions would be answered … and we won't worry too much about her," Taiki replied.

"Yeah, I hope so. Come on, Taiki, we better go. I'm kind of getting hungry … David and the Sanders might be waiting for us at the Dining Room. Oh and I still need to finish fixing my hair," said Yaten, walking towards the door and leaving the studio.

"Okay, I'm just right behind you!" answered Taiki, walking towards the door, and grabbing the knobs. He pulled the doors slowly and went outside room.

"I hope you would find out soon about this mystery guy of yours, Serenity. For your sake …" whispered Taiki, glancing at the canvas again before finally closing the studio.

_**( 6: 52 AM **_

_**Kitchen, Stuarts' Apartment for Wizards**_

_**57**__**th**__** Wandsworth Road, London )**_

Ron, who was already dressed, had been thinking deeply for the past ten minutes he sat beside the kitchen table. He filled his mug with more coffee and took a bite of his toast. Hermione and Ginny were also at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, and bracing themselves to whatever was coming once Harry woke up and found out about his black journal.

"Do I really have to be the one to wake him up?" Ron asked the two girls.

Hermione released her mug and sighed. "Ron, we've told you … Ginny and I thought that it would be best if you wake Harry up, since you two have this job at the library."

Ron frowned and put his toast down on the plate. "So, you'll take care of the part of explaining to Harry what had happened to his journal?"

"Yes, Ron," Ginny said with a soft smile. "Mione and I will explain everything, after Harry gets dressed for your work."

"I understand," uttered Ron smilingly, finishing his mug of coffee. He stood up from his chair and sighed. "Well, wish me luck, girls. And you better prepare yourselves with whatever you have to say to Harry."

Ron left the kitchen and went inside Harry's bedroom. Ginny reached for Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh Mione … I'm so nervous," said Ginny softly. "I know Harry will hate us once he discovers about his notebook."

Hermione squeezed back Ginny's hand and smiled. "Don't worry, Ginny. Everything will be alright. You told me last night that we've come this far … Harry's journal is with Serenity already. It's going to be okay—I fervently hope … it's going to be okay …"

_**( Meanwhile, at Harry's Room )**_

Ron's heart was beating loudly as he walked silently towards Harry's bed. When he reached his sleeping friend, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He stared at Harry's serene face and gave a sigh.

"This is truly ironic, Harry," murmured Ron. "I'm supposed to be your friend and protect you from harm. I'm supposed to let you sleep more and enjoy some peace you haven't found in so many nights, after your parents died … and after the girl you love died. But now—here I am—about to wake you up and bring some more chaos into your life. I … I just wish this chaos would bring you the true peace and happiness that you seek."

With another sigh, Ron shook Harry's shoulders and tried to wake him up. "Harry! Harry … wake up! Come on, mate, we still have work at the library!"

Harry didn't stir so Ron decided to pat his friend's face. "Harry! Wake up, Harry! We're going to be late for our job! Come on … wake up! Harry!"

Finally, Harry Potter groaned and moved his head. He rubbed his head and slowly opened his green eyes. He smiled at the face that greeted him.

"Hmmm … hi, Ron! Wh-what time is it?"

Ron grinned at his friend and then looked at his watch. "It's already 7:02 AM. You better get up and get dressed or else we'll be both late for this new job you're saying."

"I really had a nice sleep last night, Ron," Harry said, still quite sleepy. "I didn't have any dreams or even nightmares to bother me. I … I really—what!? What time is it again?"

"7: 02—Oh no, wait—it just turned 7:03," replied Ron grinningly, checking again his watch.

"WHAT?! It's 7:03?" exclaimed Harry, checking his own wristwatch. He bolted up from his bed and ran to his closet to get some clothes. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Ron? We need to get to the library around eight o' clock … we have a lot of things to do there!" he explained, getting his bag below his bed and checking his things.

Ron noticed that Harry was now checking his bag, instead of going to the bathroom to bathe and get dressed.

Ron started to panic and tried to stop his friend from inspecting his bag further. "Uh, Harry … don't you think you should go to the bathroom first and take a bath?"

Harry had finally detected that his black journal was not inside his bag. "Um, Ron … have you seen my journal?"

"Ehehem … (gulp) your journal?" Ron inquired, stepping away from Harry's bed.

Harry sat on his bed and sighed. "Yes, Ron, my journal. You know, the black notebook that Hermione gave me?"

"Well, Ha-Harry, didn't you take it out of your b-bag last night … when Hermione g-gave you this wishing bookmark," responded Ron nervously.

"Oh yeah, I remember! I must have left it at the kitchen table!" laughed Harry, standing up from his bed and heading towards the door.

He opened the door and then glanced at his red head friend. "Hey, Ron! Why do you seem to be tense? Does your butt still hurt? Mione did mention to me about your accident when she called me on my phone."

Ron smiled awkwardly and stepped closer to Harry. "Aha-ha-ha … I'm okay, Harry. Look, d-don't worry about me; Ginny had successfully healed my butt and had given me some medicine last night. So, you better hurry now and g-go to the bathroom and get changed … or-or else we'll be late for our job."

Harry looked at Ron inquisitively. "You're acting strange, Ron. You're behaving as if you did something wrong … like you stole something."

"Me, stole something?" asked Ron uneasily, fumbling with the collar of his gray shirt. "Nothing's wrong, Harry. You better go now and change …"

"Well, I better check my journal first at the kitchen before I take a bath …" said Harry, leaving Ron in his room and heading towards the living room.

Ron ran after Harry and yelled. "Harry, wait! Your journal is not in the kitchen!"

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to Ginny's older brother. "What do you mean my journal is not in the kitchen? I do remember I left it there when I fell asleep. Hermione gave me this magic bookmark when we were eating the cake, and then I inserted the bookmark inside my journal and—"

"We tricked you, Harry," confessed Ron. "That bookmark wasn't really a wishing bookmark. You fell asleep at the kitchen table because Ginny put some sleeping powder to your cake and tea. Your black journal is NOT in the kitchen, Harry. In fact, you won't be able to find it in this whole apartment. Hermione and Ginny took your journal when you fell asleep. They took it and brought it to an artist named Serenity Moon."

"WHAT?" Harry cried. "You're kidding, right? I know Hermione and Ginny wouldn't do anything like that! They know how important and private the content of that black notebook is."

The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head and laughed. "You seem to be hallucinating, Ron … I think you're imagining things. Maybe it's a side effect of the medicine that Ginny had given you last night."

"Ron is not kidding, Harry, nor hallucinating," spoke Hermione suddenly. Ginny was silently standing right behind her.

Harry furrowed his face and stepped closer to Hermione. "Mione, wh-what are you trying to say?"

Hermione bowed her head and closed her eyes. 'Goddess of Selene, give me strength …' she wished silently. She looked up and stared into Harry's face blankly.

"Harry … Ginny and I met a girl named Serenity Moon. She is a painter who's going to hold her first major exhibit in two weeks. Her paintings are all about the Greek and Roman deities, focusing on Selene—the Moon Goddess. She said that something was missing in her works, so I … I told her that you wrote these poems inspired by the moon and suggested that she could use your compositions together with her paintings. She liked the idea and so asked me if she could meet you and check your works."

Hermione sighed and then continued. "We know that your journal is very important to you, Harry … so we know that we would be having difficulty convincing you to share your writings with Serenity. So instead, we put you into a deep sleep using Ginny's sleeping powder that had been secretly added to your cake and tea last night. When you fell asleep, we took your notebook and brought it to Serenity. She had read one of your works and liked it very much. She wants to meet you later after your work at the library. We really are sorry … but it's the only way Sere—"

"How could you do this, Hermione?" Harry said in a low tone, his eyes full of dejection and anger. "How could you steal my writings about Serena's memories and let someone read them, just like that?"

Harry stepped back from Hermione and turned to Ron. "Ron, I assume you're also involved with this scheme?" he asked dryly.

Ron closed his eyes for few seconds and sighed. He opened his eyes and replied. "Yes, Harry. I knew about this plan and helped Hermione and Ginny accomplish it."

"Ha-Harry," muttered Ginny apprehensively, walking beside Hermione. "We are truly sorry for what we did … we didn't know how else we're going to convince you to let Serenity read your—"

"STOP IT, OKAY?!" Harry retorted, his hands shaking. He took several steps away from his friends and turned sharply.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREE DID THIS TO ME! Even though you are my friends, YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT to steal my journal and just give it to somebody! I … I don't know what to say … you betrayed my trust!"

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_ Hermione's cell phone rang from the kitchen table.

Ginny quietly slipped from the living room and answered Hermione's phone.

Ron moved closer to Hermione and spoke. "Harry, you don't understand … Hermione and Ginny's friend Serenity is actually Se—"

"Ron!" interrupted Hermione. "That's all we have to say to Harry. Serenity doesn't know that we stole Harry's journal and gave it to her. Ginny and I told Serenity that Harry just asked us to give her his notebook because he couldn't come and meet her last night … he needed to stay here with you and tend the injury you got from your accident …"

The green-eyed wizard stepped closer to Ron and Hermione. "What?! You also lied to this Serenity artist of yours? I can't believe this, Hermione … first you lied to me and then to this new girl you just met! I … I just don't know what to say … "

"Um, Mione …" murmured Ginny, holding Hermione's cell phone and covering the mouthpiece. "Serenity's on the phone … she wants to talk to you …"

"Serenity?" Hermione asked, taking the phone from Ginny.

She placed her phone beside her ear and spoke. "Hello, Ser. (pause) Hi, good morning! How are you? (pause) You mean Harry? Yes, he's awake … (pause) he's actually here with me in the living room. (pause) You want to talk to him? (pause) Oh okay, hold on for a sec …"

Hermione covered the mouthpiece and approached Harry. She slowly handed him her phone and stared at him pleadingly. "Harry … please … I know you're still mad at me and not really in the mood to talk right now … but Serenity wishes to speak with you. Please, don't tell her anything about this; she's a very nice person. I'll be the one to explain to her the whole truth. For now, just please talk to her …"

Harry stared at Hermione silently. Then he looked down at the phone at Hermione's hand. He took the phone slowly and spoke.

_**( Phone Conversation between Harry and Serenity )**_

**Harry:** "Hello … Ms. Serenity Moon. This is Harry Potter, the owner of the black notebook …"

**Serenity:** "Hi, Mr. Potter! I am Serenity Moon, Hermione and Ginny's new friend. I'm the artist who borrowed your notebook. I … I just want to thank you for letting me read your compositions without even having to meet you first. I just want to say that … I'm very honored for giving me the chance to read and review your works. I simply love them! I'm really looking forward to meeting you later after your work. Did Hermione mention to you about it?"

Harry felt something weird when he heard Serenity talked. He was so surprised to hear a very warm, friendly, and familiar voice on the phone. He thought that the girl he was talking to was indeed a very nice person.

**Harry: **"Uh … yes, Hermione told me about our meeting later. Um … where are we supposed to meet again?"

**Serenity: **"Oh, I asked Hermione to tell you if you could meet me at the Hayward Gallery, that's just beside the London Public Library … that's where you're working, right?"

**Harry: **"Yes, that's where I'm working … actually it's a part-time job I accepted. Well, where exactly at the gallery am I going to meet you?"

**Serenity: **"At the eighth floor, Mrs. Lori Sanders's office. I will meet you there after your work, if that is okay with you, Mr. Potter …"

**Harry: **Please, Ms. Moon, just call me 'Harry' … and yes, meeting you at the gallery at Mrs. Sanders's office is fine with me."

**Serenity: **"Oh that's great, Mr. Potter—I mean, Harry. Call me Serenity as well. So, see you later after your work?"

Harry smiled when Serenity called him by his first name. Somehow, he felt as if someone very familiar to him spoke his name.

**Harry: **"Of course … Serenity. I'm also very eager to meet you. I'll see you at the gallery, before six in the evening."

**Serenity: **"Harry, thank you very much! You don't know how much this means to me! Well, I don't want to keep you any longer, so … I wish you a good day. It was really nice talking to you."

**Harry: **"It's nice talking to you too, Serenity … have a nice day!"

**Serenity: **"Bye, Harry! Thanks again! And oh! Please tell Ginny and Hermione that I'm looking forward to seeing them again later as well."

**Harry: **"Sure, Serenity. See you later, okay? … Bye!"

_**( End of Phone Conversation )**_

Harry pressed the END button on the phone. He sighed and then looked at the three people that had been listening to his conversation. He returned the phone to Hermione and stared at her with a deadpan look.

"Serenity wants you and Ginny to come later to the meeting. I'll just see you at Mrs. Sanders's office at 5: 30 … " informed Harry, walking away from his friends and going back to his room.

Hermione smiled and tried to catch up with Harry. "Harry, I'm very glad you agreed to meet Serenity and—"

"Look, Hermione," Harry responded, his voice still laced with anger. He kept his back facing the muggle witch. "Though I agreed to meet with Serenity, it doesn't mean that I've forgiven you—the three of you. Just cut me some slack and stop meddling with my life, okay? You've done enough already."

_BANG!_

Hermione just stood silently on her spot as Harry entered his room and shut the door rather loudly. She closed her eyes and tears started to flow down her face.

"Mione," said Ginny softly, walking beside the brown-haired girl. "It's okay, Mione … Ron and I are here. Let's just give Harry some time … he'll probably come around and understand what we did once he meets Serenity …"

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny tightly. "Ginny … I don't know what else to say to Harry. I knew that this would happen, I knew that Harry would surely hate us for doing this. Now … I … I just don't know if we did the right thing …"

"Hermione, Ginny," called Ron, coming up to the two girls. "What we did was definitely wrong. I don't want to be the one to say 'I told you so' … especially since I had decided to join you in this plan. I know that we hurt Harry with what we did but … I believe there's something else that forced us to do this. Let's just hope that Harry's resentment towards us will be lessened once he meets this Serenity Moon of yours."

"Oh Ron!" cried Hermione, hugging Ginny's older brother. Ginny, who also began crying, embraced Hermione again and also her brother.

Ron smiled sympathetically as he comforted the two sobbing girls. He led them towards the kitchen and let them sit by the table. He waved his wand and made two glasses of water and a box of tissue appear on the table. He sat himself beside Ginny and sighed.

"Girls, everything will be alright. Sometimes, we can't help but hurt the people around us, intentionally or unintentionally, in order for us to help them. I know Harry will also forgive us soon, I know he will. He's not the type of person who bears grudges against people—well, except Voldemort, okay? He's not even a person—he's a monster! Well anyway … remember that we are Gryffindors … we can overcome anything that comes our path. Fate is directing us somewhere … and probably it is using us to somehow help Harry find his happiness," Ron encouraged smilingly.

Hermione took a sip from the glass of water and pulled out some tissue. She wiped her tears and smiled softly. "I hope you're right, Ron. I … I hope Harry will understand everything and forgive us … I can't bear looking at him with those eyes filled with anger. I can't stand him looking at me as if I betrayed him," told Hermione, tears falling again from her eyes.

Ginny took some tissue as well and blew her nose. "Mione, do you think Harry felt something weird when he talked to Serenity on the phone?" she asked, sniffing.

"I don't know, Ginny," answered Hermione, sniffing also. "I wish I could ask Harry, but sadly, he's too furious to even look at me …"

"Mione," Ron spoke. "Why did you stop me when I was about to tell Harry that Serenity Moon could actually be Serena?"

"Well, Ron, it would be best that we didn't tell Harry that Serenity could be Serena since we don't have the right to say so. If we told Harry, he might just accuse us of telling him another lie. Plus, we really haven't proven yet that Serenity is Serena. I think it will be better if Harry will see Serenity himself and be the one to tell," replied Hermione.

"Besides, dear brother, it will spoil the fun … I wish to see Harry's face once he sees Serenity," Ginny added with a soft smile.

Ron grinned at the two girls. "It seems you two are feeling a whole lot better now … but I think … there's something else that could further cheer you up."

He waved his wand again and made two slices of mini carrousel chocolate mousse cake and a tea set appear in front of Ginny and Hermione. "Girls, I think you better have some cake and jasmine green tea," Ron said smilingly.

"Oh Ron, thanks so much!" exclaimed Ginny, hugging her brother and then eating her cake.

Hermione stared at Ron quizzically and smiled. "Ron, I thought you already ate the rest of your cake …"

Ron chuckled and grinned again. "Well, Mione, for your information … somehow I had learned from our Valentine plot last year and anticipated some things that we might need in situations like this. Chocolate mousse cakes had never failed to cheer me up, so … eat and enjoy your cake!"

Hermione stood and gave Ron a small peck on his cheek. "Thanks, Ron. You're the best!"

Ron blushed at Hermione's action and just watched the two girls eat their slices of heaven. "Hey, no problem, girls!" he said.

"Ron! Are you coming or not? We're already late!" yelled Harry irritably from the living room, already dressed in his black shirt, black jacket, and gray pants.

"Yes, I'm coming!" shouted Ron. He looked at Ginny and Hermione and smiled. "Well girls … wish me luck again. See you later, okay?" he said, grabbing his jacket and bag from his chair.

"Okay, Ron, see you later," Hermione responded while eating her cake.

"Good luck, Ron! Don't annoy Harry, okay? He's very pissed already," reminded Ginny.

"Yeah, sure!" said Ron, heading towards his annoyed friend.

Harry, together with Ron, left the apartment without saying goodbye to Ginny and Hermione. Harry was still mad at what his three friends did to him so he decided to avoid talking to them. If only he didn't promise to Mrs. Nan—the Literary and Arts Section librarian—that he would bring Ron to help them with the book arrangement, he wouldn't bother asking Ron if he would come to the library or not.

"At least Serenity and Harry had spoken to each other … even just on the phone," whispered Ginny, taking a sip of her tea.

Hermione smiled and gazed at Ginny. "That's just the start, Ginny … consider their phone conversation as a teaser to what's actually going to happen later. Right now, I still feel bad … but I'm also excited about the meeting at the gallery this afternoon. I can't wait to see Harry's reaction once he meets Serenity …"

Ginny giggled and grinned at her muggle friend. "Mione … I know Harry hated the idea of us stealing his journal … but I have a strange feeling that he won't regret that we actually gave his journal to the person he misses the most."

"So you're more convinced now that Serenity is Serena?" queried Hermione.

"Yes, I'm more convinced now," Ginny answered. "Especially after I had seen the pure joy on Serenity's face when she said that she had read and liked Harry's poem so much."

"You're right, Ginny. If Harry's words didn't strike a chord of familiarity in Serenity, she wouldn't ask us to set a meeting with him right after she had read the poem," Hermione concurred.

"Oh, I can't wait for Harry to finally see Serenity," remarked Ginny excitedly.

Hermione smiled at Ron's younger sister. "Me too, Ginny, me too …"

_**( Meanwhile, at the Bartlett Hall, Serenity's Room )**_

After Serenity had talked to Hermione and Harry on her cell phone, she tried to contact Setsuna through her small oval mirror again.

"Setsuna, why aren't you responding?" Serenity sighed, staring worriedly at the magic mirror. "You usually reply whenever I try to contact you. Please, I need to talk to you … I need to know why I glowed and floated awhile ago. Seiya and the others were so worried about me … I didn't know how to explain to them what happened to me at the studio. Please, Setsuna, answer me …"

Serenity crossed her arms and leaned back to her chair in front of the vanity table. "Setsuna, this is not funny anymore! I really need to talk to you … I don't know what happened to me! Please, answer me! Setsuna …"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Ser, are you dressed already? We better go down now and join the others for breakfast," called Seiya outside Serenity's door.

"Yes, Seiya, I'm dressed already! I'm coming out in a sec!" shouted the moon princess towards the door.

She looked at the small oval mirror again and frowned. "Fine, Setsuna! Hide in your great Mirror of Time! You know that I'm not going to stop bothering you unless you give me an explanation for what happened this morning! Go ahead and hide from me! I will contact you again later!" puffed Serenity, closing her magic compact mirror and heading towards the door.

"Ser … come on! We're late for breakfast!" cried Seiya outside the room.

"Seiya!" Serenity responded, coming out of her door. "I'm here, okay? No need to whine anymore."

"Why do you seem so pissed? Were you able to contact Setsuna?" asked Seiya, ushering Serenity towards the stairs.

Serenity walked beside Seiya and furrowed her face. "Oohhh, that's the problem, Seiya! Setsuna wasn't responding to me! That's the first time that ever happened … she always replies whenever I try to talk to her! Actually, I was expecting her to contact me since she can see me through the Mirror of Time. She always contacts me first whenever something weird or bad happens to me. I think … I think she's trying to hide from me! Ughhh … I just hate it! She is shutting me out!" she blustered.

Seiya chuckled at Serenity's outburst. "Oh, Ser … just try to contact Setsuna later, okay? The veins in your neck are showing already! You wouldn't want all the veins in your pretty face to pop out and ruin your look! If you don't try to calm down, soon we'll have to stop calling you 'Serenity,' instead we'll call you 'Se-VEIN-ity!'" he teased.

"Se-VEIN-ity? How dare you call me that, Seiya! … Are my veins really showing?" asked the moon princess, stopping from their walk. She touched her neck and face worriedly and sighed.

"I should try to calm down … calm down," she whispered to herself. "Think of happy thoughts, Serenity. Think of the air, the birds, the flowers … think of Harry Potter's words …"

"Huh, the what?" Seiya inquired. "Harry Potter … is this the guy you mentioned to us last night? The owner of the black notebook you brought home?"

Serenity's lips curved into a beautiful smile. "Harry Potter—yes—he is the owner of the notebook … the writer who created all those remarkable poems and anecdotes inside it! I just spoke to him on the phone awhile ago … and he really seems nice. Oh Seiya, I just can't wait to meet him!" she said, walking down the stairs again.

"You're meeting him later, right?" Seiya questioned, catching up with the silver-haired girl.

"Yes, I'm meeting him later at the gallery," replied Serenity smilingly.

"Too bad I couldn't go with you and meet this Mr. Potter. Taiki, Yaten, and I were invited by David to attend their photo shoot around four in the afternoon," informed Seiya to the moon princess.

"Really? How come David didn't mention anything about this last night?" the lady artist asked.

"Well, Ser … David's boss made an urgent call after you excused yourself to bed last night. That's why you just learned about this right now. The guys and I are going to pose as rock stars or … something similar. David is still going to explain to us the details of the theme," told Seiya with a grin.

"That's cool, Seiya! Tell me about the photo shoot, okay? Right now, we better hurry or else Taiki and Yaten will think I glowed and floated again!" Serenity exclaimed, going out of the Bartlett Hall and treading on the stone path leading to the mansion.

Seiya shook his head and chuckled. "Hey Ser, you should also tell me about your meeting with this Harry Potter, okay?! You better tell me is he's good-looking or if he looks like one of my teachers in the music school—the one who has this long beard, small thick spectacles … big ears … bushy eyebrows …"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh-oh! Harry got really mad. …What do you think of this chapter? **

**Go to CHAPTER 10, yay!**


	11. In His Arms

**Here's CHAPTER 10! Harry meets Serenity at last! WOHOO!**

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple**_

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 10: In His Arms**

* * *

"_That's cool, Seiya! Tell me about the photo shoot, okay? Right now, we better hurry or else Taiki and Yaten will think I glowed and floated again!" Serenity exclaimed, going out of the Bartlett Hall and treading on the stone path leading to the mansion._

_Seiya shook his head and chuckled. "Hey Ser, you should also tell me about your meeting with this Harry Potter, okay! You better tell me is he's good-looking or if he looks like one of my teachers in the music school—the one who has this long beard, small thick spectacles … big ears … bushy eyebrows …"_

_**( 1:33 PM**_

_**Literary and Arts Section, London Public Library**_

**_11th Tottenham Court Road, London )_**

At the moment, Ron was hunched over a long table, writing down the call numbers and accession numbers on the back cards for the new collection of books. Harry was at the end of the table, fixing some files and inserting the new book catalogs. The two girls, who were gossiping about Serenity and had disturbed Harry while he was reading a haiku book yesterday, were also included among the ten students who took the book-arranging job. Alicia Thomson, the girl with the curly platinum blonde hair, and Kate Meers, the one with the short brown hair, were both seated in front of Ron, attaching the index cards at the back cover of the books.

Alicia took a glimpse of Harry and smiled. She leaned closer to Kate and whispered something to her ear. Kate gazed at Harry and giggled.

"I know … he really looks cute in his black shirt," murmured Kate. "But he seems to be a little quiet, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Alicia answered. "He seemed friendlier yesterday. Today, it appears like he's trying to avoid people. He's not even speaking to his friend, Ron …"

"Ehehem!" Ron interrupted, overhearing the two girls. "Are you two girls talking about my friend, Harry?"

Alicia blushed and smiled. "Oh Ron, be quiet, okay? We wouldn't want Harry to know that we're talking about him … especially now that he seems to be in a bad mood."

"Yeah, Ron … why does Harry seem to be avoiding people? He seem to be avoiding even you," said Kate secretly.

Ron bent forward towards the table and whispered. "Well, let's just say that Harry got up on the wrong side of the bed. Probably, in your point of view, you can call it 'PMS'—you know, your pre-menstrual stuff. Today is not very good day for Harry … so try to stay away from him for now and let him be."

"Oh that's too bad," Kate said. "Alicia and I were thinking of asking Harry if he would like to go with us at the opening night of the Moon Chronicles exhibit. You see, Alicia here has a big crush on Harry—"

"Kate!" cried Alicia rather loudly. "How could you tell Ron that I have a big crush on Harry!"

Harry thought he heard the girls mention his name so he looked up from his files and glanced at the other end of the table. Alicia and Kate remained quiet and pretended to be doing something. Harry turned back to his files and dismissed the thought of someone mentioning his name.

Ron smiled and leaned closer to the girls. "So, Alicia … you do admit that you have a crush on Harry …" he said teasingly.

"Ron, shut up!" told Alicia blushingly. "It's our little secret, okay? Would you like your crush to know that you have a crush on her?"

'Would I like my crush to know that I like her? Hermione—no! NO WAY!' Ron pondered.

"Okay, okay … it's our little secret," agreed Ron with a smirk.

Suddenly, a male student who was also hired for the job approached Harry and spoke to him. Harry stood up, took the files, and left the table together with the student who came over him.

Kate's gaze followed Harry as he silently left the table. She moved closer towards Ron and asked, "So Ron … does Harry have a girlfriend?"

Alicia's eyes lit up and smiled. "Come on, Ron … tell us … does Harry have a girlfriend? Is he currently dating someone?"

Ron shook his head and chuckled. "No, Harry's not dating anyone … but he definitely has a girlfriend. Uh—correction—Harry had a girlfriend … I think …"

"What do you mean by 'had' a girlfriend? Did Harry and his girlfriend break up?" inquired Kate, getting a small bottle of glue and squeezing it on an index card.

"I'm not sure," responded Ron, scratching his head. "They didn't break up actually … what I heard is that—Harry's girlfriend left and went to another country, so they got separated … and then they lost contact of each other," he lied.

"Really?" Alicia asked, pressing an index card firmly against the back cover of a book.

"Yeah, really … but I think the two of them are about to get together again. Harry's girlfriend had returned and they're planning to see each other," Ron said smilingly.

"Well, I think that's nice. How long had they been separated?" Kate questioned.

"More than a year," replied Ron.

He looked down at his index cards and noticed that an old one had been mixed up with the new set. "Hey, how come this is in here?" he asked, showing the index card that had already been filled to Kate and Alicia.

"I don't know … maybe someone accidentally inserted that in that stack," Alicia answered.

"Well, I better give this to Mrs. Nan before this totally gets lost," Ron said, leaving the table and heading to the librarian's desk.

As Ron approached the desk, he noted that one of student assistants instead of the librarian was supervising the place. "Uh … your Lizie, right?" he asked.

The girl looked up and smiled. "Yes, I'm Lizie. Is there a problem …"

"Ron. My name's Ron," replied Ginny's brother. He shook his head and grinned. "Actually, I was trying to look for Mrs. Nan. I was going to give her this old index—"

"Hi, good afternoon. I'm going to borrow these books, please," a sweet voice suddenly said.

Ron and Lizie turned to the person who just spoke and saw a beautiful girl with long silver hair set into a loose braid, dressed in a white shirt, light blue pullover, and jeans. The girl suddenly noticed the two people staring at her. "Oh I'm very sorry … I didn't mean to interrupt," she said with a sincere smile.

Lizie smiled back at the girl. "It's okay, miss. Let me get your books …"

The silver-haired girl smiled more broadly and handed over two books, her ID, and her library card.

Ron was still frozen on his spot, staring at the girl in front of him. 'I can't believe this! Is this girl actually Serena?' he thought.

The girl noticed that Ron was still staring at her so she spoke again. "Um, I'm really sorry, sir … I didn't mean to interrupt you awhile ago—"

"D-do you know He-Hermione and Ginny?" Ron suddenly asked to the girl.

The girl smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I know Hermione and Ginny. They're my new friends I met at a store. By the way, I'm Serenity Moon," she said, extending her right hand to Ron.

Ron took the offered hand and shook it gently. "Serenity Moon … you're the artist that Ginny and Hermione's been telling me about! I'm Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother!"

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS—I'M ACTUALLY SHAKING THE HAND OF SERENITY MOON! GOSH, SHE REALLY LOOKS LIKE SERENA!' Ron's mind screamed.

"You're Ginny's brother?" asked Serenity, squeezing Ron's hand lightly. "Hi, nice to meet you! Are you okay now? Ginny said you had an accident yesterday …"

"Uh, excuse me, Miss Moon … here are your books, ID, and library card. Could you just please sign these two slips? " Lizie said to Serenity.

"Oh sure!" smiled Serenity, taking a pen from her purse and signing the two small pieces of paper. She took the books she borrowed and placed her ID, library card, and her pen inside her purse. She turned to Ron again and asked, "So, Mr. Weasley … are you feeling all better now? Ginny was really worried about you last night … she said you were having convulsions …"

'Convulsions?' Ron thought. Then he suddenly remembered what Hermione told Harry about him being hurt and Harry needing to stay home to take care of him.

"Oh yeah, my convulsions!" said Ron grinningly. "I'm okay now, Ms. Moon, Gi—I mean Harry was able to get rid of my convulsions and tend my injury, so I'm very fine now!"

"Oh please, Mr. Weasley, call me Serenity. Ms. Moon is too formal," laughed the Lunarian.

"Okay—Serenity—but you also have to call me by my first name," Ron replied, looking at Serenity's hair.

"Sure, Ron," said Serenity. Then she noticed that Ron was looking at her face curiously. "Is there … something wrong with my face?"

"Oh no, nothing! Uh … can I touch your hair? Is it real?" asked Ginny's brother.

Serenity laughed softly, grabbing the end of her braid and letting Ron touch it. "Of course, Ron—my hair's real! Why is this the first time you've seen someone with silver white hair?"

Ron beamed and touched Serenity's hair softly. "Not actually. I mean—I had seen other people, old people, with same hair color … although your hair seems shinier. Sorry—I'm not trying to say that you look old and wrinkly, actually … I think … your hair color suits you." He dropped the braid and grinned. "It makes you look—regal."

'Although, blonde hair makes you look cuter … I bet Harry misses your hair very much …' Ron mused.

"Really?" said Serenity. "Wow, thanks!"

The young painter held the books close to her chest and titled her head. "Um, Ron … are you doing a research here in the library?"

"Oh no—no, I'm not! Actually, I'm working here together with Harry. We're arranging the new books that are in line with your exhibit!" Ron explained.

"Hey that's cool—wait—you said, Harry's working here? In the Literary and Arts Section? Harry only mentioned he has a part-time job here at the library, but he didn't say he's working in this very section," Serenity said with a smile.

"Yeah, I forgot!" responded Ron, his eyes widening. "Harry is working here with me! He was just here a minute ago—"

_RING! RING! RING!_ Serenity's cell phone rang softly inside her purse.

"Uh Ron, excuse me for awhile," the moon princess said, getting her phone from her purse.

"Hello?" answered Serenity on the phone. "Oh Ms. Andrews, hi! (pause) As in right now? I'm at the London Public Library … (pause) I guess if it's really urgent, I could go there and do the interview and the pictorial. (pause) No, it's okay … I only borrowed a couple of books. (pause) Of course, okay … I will see you in less than an hour. (pause) Okay, see you! Bye!"

Serenity ended the call, placed her phone inside her purse, and then gazed at Ron.

"Ron, I'm so sorry about that! I have to leave now—my interview and pictorial set for next week had been moved today. So … why not just join Harry at the meeting and we'll talk again later, okay? … After your work?" told Serenity, walking away slowly from the librarian's desk.

Ron grinned and nodded. "Sure, Serenity! I'll go with Harry later! That's at the Hayward Gallery, right?"

"Yeah—the Hayward Gallery—just beside this building, eighth floor, Mrs. Sanders's office. I'll see you and Harry later, okay? Oh, Ginny and Hermione too! Tell, Harry I can't wait to meet him!" said Serenity, before finally leaving.

"Bye, Serenity!" waved Ron. 'See you later, Serena …' he thought smilingly, watching the silver-haired girl depart.

"You know, Ron," Lizie said suddenly. "You and Serenity Moon seem to know each other for a long time … considering that you two just met right now."

"I don't know, Lizie, maybe Serenity and I had met before. Wait—I'll try to think about it …" Ron replied grinningly, giving Lizie the index card.

Lizie chuckled and took the index card from Ron. "Sure, Ron. And when you do remember about it—tell me, okay?"

"Okidokie!" said Ron, turning on his heel and heading back to Alicia and Kate.

He grinned at the two girls as he approached them. "Hey, girls, guess what?"

"Ron, what took you so long?" asked Alicia. "It took you forever just for you to give one index card?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I just happened to bump into Serenity Moon when I was about to give the card!" told Ron, rolling his eyes and taking his seat.

"What—Serenity Moon? You mean the artist with the long beautiful silver hair, blue eyes … the one holding the Moon Chronicles exhibit in two weeks?" gushed Kate.

"Yes, the one and only—Serenity Moon," answered Ron, fixing his index cards.

"Oh my gosh! Where is she? I want to ask her if she's dating David Morgan!" Alicia squealed, trying to stand up from her seat.

"Hey, hey wait! She left already, okay? She just left a minute ago, she has this sudden interview to attend to," Ron informed.

"Ron! Why didn't you tell us that Serenity was here?" cried Alicia, slouching on her chair.

Ron chortled and positioned his pen on an index card. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that you two are avid fans of Serenity Moon …"

'And you two don't know that Harry is meeting Serenity later. Hah! And I'm coming too!' Ron thought smilingly.

Suddenly, Ron saw Harry pass by their table. He stood up instantly and ran to him.

"Harry!" called Ron, waving at his green-eyed friend.

Harry, who was holding some old brown envelopes, turned and furrowed his face. "What do you want, Ron?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Harry, I just saw and met Serenity Moon …" Ron said, almost whispering. "She was just here few minutes ago. She wanted you to know that she couldn't wait to meet you … and that I could go with you to your meeting later."

"I see. Well, thanks for informing me," Harry said, turning around to leave.

"Harry," Ron called again. "Is it okay if I come with you?"

"It's okay," Harry replied, facing Ron again. "Serenity invited you, anyway. Is there something else you want to say, Ron?"

Ron smiled goofily and shook his head. "No, Harry … that's all I have to say."

"Okay, then. I'll just meet you here around five …" uttered Harry, leaving Ron finally.

"Sure, Harry," whispered Ron, gazing at the retreating back of his friend.

'Actually there are two more things I want to say—' Ron pondered. 'I'm really sorry, and … I think Serena's back …'

* * *

_**( 5:26 PM**_

_**Entrance, Hayward Gallery**_

**_12th Tottenham Court Road, London )_**

"Mione, are you sure Ron told you that he and Harry would be out around 5:30?" Ginny asked, gazing at her brown-haired friend.

"Yes, Ginny, that's what Ron told me when I called him on his phone," Hermione replied. "It's a good thing that Ron brought his cell phone this time—if not, well … I don't know if I would dare call Harry instead and confirm the time they'll be coming here."

"Don't you think it's great that Ron had actually met Serenity at the library? And did he really say that he touched Serenity's hair?" questioned Ginny again.

"Haha, yeah," chuckled Hermione. "I can't believe Ron did that just to make sure Serenity's hair is real. He said that it's his way of convincing himself more that Serenity was actually talking to him."

"You mentioned that Ron had shaken hands with Serenity, right? Wasn't that enough proof already?" Ginny said smilingly.

"Well, you know Ron … sometimes he really does these weird things," Hermione answered, smiling back at Ginny. "Speaking of Ron, where is he? He and Harry are supposed to be here by now."

"Wait," spoke Ginny. "I think I can see them. Oh, oh—there they are!" she said, waving at the two approaching young men.

Hermione turned to the right and saw Ron and Harry walking towards their direction. Her gaze fell upon Harry who was listening to Ron talk.

"At least Harry seems to be not ignoring Ron anymore, though I think he's only showing little interest to whatever Ron is saying," commented Hermione.

"That's okay, Mione," said Ginny. "Harry's mood may get better once we see Serenity—her warm personality could affect anyone who meets her."

Hermione smiled at Ginny's reply. "That's definitely true. I guess once Harry sees Serenity smile and hear her laugh … I think he's going to fall in love with her again." she whispered.

"Hi, girls!" greeted Ron with a grin. "Have you been waiting here for a long time?"

"Not really, Ron," answered Hermione. "We've just been here for about ten minutes."

"Um, shouldn't we go inside now?" Ginny asked, looking at the three.

"Yes, I think we better go inside," Harry spoke suddenly. "I don't want to keep your friend waiting …"

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione watched as Harry left them and enter the building.

"Hey, we better hurry! I can't wait to see Serenity again!" Ron exclaimed, dragging Ginny and Hermione with him.

"Hey, Ron … how was your day, by the way?" Hermione asked as they tried to catch Harry by the elevator.

"It's fine actually …" murmured Ron. "In spite of the two nosy girls that had been bothering me with so many questions about Harry—you see … one of them has a big crush on him. They asked me if Harry has a girlfriend or not … and take note—both of the girls are avid fans of Serenity too!"

"Well, what did you tell them, Ron?" Ginny asked, glancing at Harry as he stepped inside the elevator.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Oh I just told them that his girlfriend left so they got separated, and that SHE has now returned … and the two of them are having plans of seeing each other again," he whispered, going inside the elevator.

Ginny and Hermione followed Ron and Harry in the elevator. Ginny waited for two more people to enter before she pressed the CLOSE button and button number 8.

She glanced at Hermione and smiled softly. She leaned closer to her and whispered, "Thank goodness Ron didn't tell the truth to those girls. Well actually, what he told them was partly true … but at least they don't know that Harry is actually meeting 'his girlfriend' right now …"

Hermione nodded her head. "If Ron had told them about Harry meeting Serenity … I would surely strangle your brother's neck, Ginny. I don't want him spoiling the surprise for Harry …"

_RING! RING! RING! RING! _Hermione's mobile phone inside her bag rang.

She got her phone from her bag and answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Serenity hi! We're on our way up there! (pause) Y-yes, all four of us are here inside the elevator … (pause) No, it's okay … we'll wait for you. (pause) Yes, of course, don't worry about it … he will understand … (pause) Okay—I'll see you later. Bye!"

Hermione peered over her shoulder and talked to Harry. "Harry … that was just Serenity. She's apologizing because she'll be late for about ten to fifteen minutes … she'll be coming over here from an interview."

Harry cast a glimpse at Hermione and replied. "That's okay … I could wait," he said curtly.

Hermione smiled at Harry and then turned to Ron and Ginny. Ginny beamed at her and Ron grinned.

_TING!_

Finally, they reached the eighth floor.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and the two other people—stepped outside the elevator. The four friends headed towards Lori's office, while the two people who joined them in the elevator went off to their own way. When Hermione and her friends finally arrived at the door, she knocked and then entered.

"Vi?" Hermione said, taking a peek at the door.

"Oh Hermione! It's nice to see you! Come in, come in!" Vivian invited, standing up from her desk and walking towards the door.

Hermione and her three companions entered the room. Ginny greeted Vivian and asked if Lori was inside her office.

"Oh Ginny, Hermione … Mrs. Sanders left an hour ago, she went to the British Museum to take care of something. She said that she'd join you later after her important meeting," informed Vivian. "As for Serenity … she called me few minutes ago and told me that she's on her way here."

Hermione smiled at Lori's secretary. "That's alright, Vi. Serenity just called me as well and told me that she's going to be a little late. We could wait here. Oh by the way! I almost forgot … Ginny and I have two more companions with us," she said gesturing towards Ron and Harry.

"Vivian—this is Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother. And Harry Potter, the guy whom Serenity and Mrs. Sanders are meeting today," introduced Hermione.

Vivian smiled at Ron and Harry and shook their hands. "Hello, Mr. Weasley … Mr. Potter … I am Vivian Murray—you can call me 'Vi' … I am Mrs. Lori Sanders's secretary."

Ron grinned at pretty young woman. "Hi, Vi. Just call me 'Ron' … it's very nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Vi," Harry said with a soft smile. "Call me 'Harry.'"

"Okay—Ron, Harry. Um, will you two and the girls come with me to the conference room?" Vivian said, motioning towards a room beside Lori's office.

"But, Vi, it's okay … Serenity's not yet here. We could stay here with you and wait for her," uttered Hermione.

Vivian laughed softly and then smiled. "Oh no, Hermione! Mrs. Sanders and especially Serenity … told me that once the four of you arrive, I must bring you to the conference room so that you could wait there for them. So, shall we?"

"Sure, Vi! Lead the way!" Ginny replied smilingly.

Lori's secretary led the four visitors to the conference room. She opened the door and entered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the conference room. Please make yourself comfortable, and help yourselves with the feast especially prepared for you," Vivian said, gesturing towards the long conference table filled with a small banquet.

"Oh great! Food!" Ron exclaimed, walking towards the table and inspecting the variety of food.

"Hey Ron! Wait!" Hermione cried, heading towards the table as well.

The muggle witch faced Vivian and asked. "Vi, what are all these food doing here?"

Vivian smiled at the brown-haired girl. "Hermione, Serenity had requested this feast especially for you. She said that in case she won't arrive at four-thirty, I should already ask the catering services to deliver and prepare the food she had ordered this morning. Plus, she had mentioned to me before she left for her interview, that Harry and Ron would be coming over here from their work at the library … so, she expected that our two boys here would be quite hungry."

"Vi, how very thoughtful of Serenity to do this," remarked Ginny, smiling at the young secretary and casting a glance at Ron who was already sampling the food.

"Yeah, Serenity is a very sweet person," Vivian said. "We hit it off immediately the first time we met. Well, girls, Harry—what are you waiting for? I think you better join Ron there by the table."

"Aren't you going to join us, Vi?" asked Hermione. "I think Serenity ordered too much food … it seemed like she had ordered for ten people!"

"No, it's alright, Hermione. Serenity had also ordered me my favorite pasta from another restaurant. I just ate it awhile ago, so I guess I won't be able to join you … and I also need to go to my desk and finish sorting some files. So … if it's okay with you, I will leave you now. If you want to freshen up, the restroom is over there. If you need anything else, I'm just at my desk," said Vivian, heading towards the door.

"Uh, Vi," Harry called suddenly. "Thank you very much."

Vivian smiled at the black-haired wizard. "You're welcome, Harry. Enjoy your dinner!" she said before finally leaving the room.

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry joined Ron by the table. Harry placed his bag on one of the chairs and sat beside Ron, while Hermione and Ginny sat together in front of the boys.

"Mmm guys!" Ron said, his mouth full of brown sauce. "You have to taste these lamb chops—they're so great! And these mashed potatoes and this mushroom-garlic mix!"

Ginny chuckled at her brother. "Oh Ron! You really LOVE food, don't you?"

"What can I say? I love to eat! I'm just so famished after filling out all those index cards, covering those books, and listening to Alicia and Kate gossip!"

"What were Alicia and Kate gossiping about this time?" Harry suddenly asked, pouring himself some juice.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stared at Harry and were quite surprised to hear him join the conversation.

"Well, Ron, what were Alicia and Kate talking about?" Harry asked again.

Ron smiled softly and wiped his mouth with the table napkin. "Just about Serenity's exhibit and … her rumored relationship with no other that David Morgan."

"David Morgan? Who's David Morgan?" inquired Harry.

"Hey, Ron … isn't that the photographer you met yesterday? The one who had requested his chef friend to give you the cake?" uttered Hermione, putting some salad on her plate.

"Yeah, it's the same David Morgan," answered Ron. "According to what I've heard from Alicia and Kate's conversation … Serenity had known David even before she and her rock band friends moved here to London. I think she had met David during the concert of her friends in Tokyo …"

"Tokyo? You mean Serenity's from Japan?" asked Hermione, glancing at Ron and then to Ginny.

Ginny smiled at Hermione and knew what she was already thinking. This piece of information that Ron just told them just confirmed the girls' suspicions more.

When Serena was in Hogwarts, she had told them about her life in Japan—how she had been adopted and raised by the Tsukinos, as well as her crazy battles and adventure as Sailor Moon.

"Uhhmm, I think so," Ron said, shoving a spoonful of mashed potato to his mouth. "Mmm-didn't Serenity tell you girls that she's from Japan?"

"No, Ron." Ginny answered. "Serenity didn't tell us so much about her life. She had only mentioned to us about her friends and her being a student at the Royal Academy of Arts."

Ron nodded his head and glimpsed at Harry. Currently, his friend was silently eating and listening to the conversation.

"Mmmm … I see. Well, Alicia and Kate also said that Serenity had been discovered by an Italian art professor who visited Japan. The professor was so impressed with Serenity's artistic talent that he offered her a scholarship at the said school. When Serenity and her friends moved here to London, that was when David started courting her. Unfortunately, she turned him down and just asked the two of them to remain friends," told Ron.

"Ron, does this David Morgan look … attractive?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh yeah! He really is an attractive guy—not that I'm gay or anything—but I think once you girls see him … he's the type you would describe as—'dashing and debonair,'" Ron said, batting his eyelashes.

"Well, Ron, if David really is dashing and debonair … why did Serenity turn him down?" Ginny questioned.

"Geeez, Ginny, I don't know …" replied Ron. "Alicia and Kate didn't mention anything about that. Why did you suddenly ask me that question? … I don't know anything about you girls dumping 'us,' men. Why not try asking Serenity yourself when she arrives—you know—girl talk. BUT … even though I don't know the real reason … I have a great hunch why Serenity turned David down."

"Ron … what, pray tell, is your great hunch?" asked Hermione.

Ron picked up his juice and grinned. "That Serenity Moon had a past love she couldn't forget …"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and smiled at Ron. Then the three of them gazed at their green-eyed friend.

Harry noticed the three people staring at him and asked, "What? Is there a problem?"

"Nothing, Harry. Just want to know if you're enjoying your food," Ron said smilingly.

"Hn. Well, if you'll excuse me … I'll just brush and floss my teeth," Harry said, getting his bag and heading towards the restroom.

"Brush and floss his teeth?" said Hermione, as Harry closed the door of the lavatory. "Since when did he bring with him his floss and toothbrush?"

"Hey, don't ask me, Mione. Harry had been pissed ever since this morning. He rarely talked to me when we were working in the library," shared Ron.

"Maybe Harry wants his breath to smell good once he talks to Serenity," said Ginny.

"Or probably, he wants his breath to smell good once he sees her and suddenly smothers her with his kisses!" Ron joked.

"Oh Ron you're such a—"

"Hermione! Ginny! Ron!" someone suddenly called.

Harry's friends whipped their heads towards the door of the conference room and saw Serenity smiling at them.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

She was wearing a pink floral dress that ended just above her knees, a white knitted long-sleeved bolero, and matching white sandals. Her long silver white hair had been slightly curled and cascaded down to her waist. A single silver clip held the hair on her right side. She was also wearing a simple pearl necklace and matching pearl dangling earrings.

Serenity walked towards the table and spoke to her new friends. "Guys, did you enjoy your dinner? I hope you didn't wait for me too long … we just finished the interview and pictorial around five o' clock."

Ginny was the first one to react to the artist. "Ooohh, Serenity!" she squealed, standing up from her seat and going her friend. "You look absolutely gorgeous! I love your hair so much!"

Serenity giggled as Ginny touched the hair that fell down her shoulders. She remembered the incident at the library when Ginny's brother asked to touch her hair.

"Thanks, Ginny! The hair stylist insisted on curling my hair and putting it down … for the pictures that would go with the magazine article. Don't you think my make-up is too much? I didn't have the time to remove them anymore since I have go back here and meet you guys."

"Ser!" Hermione suddenly said, hugging the girl briefly. "You're make-up is just perfect! You really look stunning in your dress!"

Ron stood up as well and whistled. He moved towards the girls and grinned at Serenity. "Ms. Serenity Moon, you look great! Did the heavens lose one of their angels and came down here on earth? You really look lovely! Oh and the food—absolutely the best! I particularly loved the lamb chops!"

'No wonder David Morgan fell for you, Serenity …' thought Ron.

"Oh Ron, Ginny, Hermione … thank you so much for coming! Where's Harry by the way?" asked the moon princess.

Ron smiled and gestured towards the corner of the room. "Harry just went to the restroom. He'll be here in just—Oh there he is!"

"Hey Harry! Serenity's here, she wants to meet you!" Ron said loudly to his friend.

Harry looked up to his friends and his gaze fell upon the girl with long silver white hair, wearing a pink dress. The girl walked towards Harry and extended her right arm smilingly.

"Hello, Harry! I'm Serenity Moon, I'm very glad to meet you at last."

Harry didn't take Serenity's offered hand and just stared at her. If there would be a time he forgot to breathe, this was finally it.

'Se … re-na …' he thought, looking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

Serenity dropped her hand and just smiled at the young man staring at her. She turned to her back slightly and asked the three people behind her. "Hey guys … is there something wrong with Harry? He's just staring at me, he's not saying anything."

The Lunarian waved her hand in front of Harry's face and smiled worriedly. "Harry … Harry … are you okay? Please tell me … is there something wro—"

Harry Potter dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Serenity Moon.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Serenity's ear. "I'm so sorry I failed to protect you. There wasn't a day I didn't wish to hold you once again … I thought you were really gone …"

"Harry …" Serenity murmured. "What are you talking about? I don't remember you protecting me … we haven't met before—"

Harry released the artist and held her shoulders gently. "I love you, Serena. It's me—Harry … don't you remember me? … I'm your boyfriend …"

"Boyfriend?" asked Serenity, stepping back from Harry, surprised by what seemed to be his non sequitur. "I don't have any boyfriend. Harry … there must have been a mistake … I haven't seen you before!"

She peered over her shoulders and looked at Harry's friends. "Ginny, Hermione … what is Harry talking about? Is Harry your dead friend's boyfriend?"

"I'm so sorry Serenity," Hermione said, moving towards the blue-eyed girl. "We didn't tell you that Harry is Serena's boyfriend …"

Harry hugged the moon princess again and cried. "Serena—Serena please … remember. It's me, Harry … I don't want to let go of you anymore. You don't know how much I missed you … please, Serena … remember me. I love you … I love you …"

Serenity's heart suddenly ached when she heard Harry cry. His tears were falling vehemently over her shoulders, as he held her tightly in his arms. Serenity felt the same sadness and pity—or perhaps even more—when Ginny cried and embraced her at Peggy's store. She glanced at Hermione and saw the pleading look on her face. Hermione's eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

'I'm sorry, Harry … but I really don't remember you. Though somehow, hearing you cry breaks my heart …' thought Serenity.

Slowly, she lifted her arms and stroke Harry's back soothingly.

"Harry, I … I still don't remember you. I'm not Serena … I'm Serenity Moon. But please, please … stop crying. For the moment, stop crying …"

Harry heard what Serenity said and slowly removed his face from her shoulder. He looked down into her eyes and gently touched her hair.

"Sere … nity?" Harry sighed. "What happened to your hair? … It used to be blonde …"

Serenity tried to wipe Harry's tears with her fingers and fixed his eyeglasses. She stared into his emerald eyes and smiled softly, a little furrow forming between her eyebrows.

"Harry, I'm truly sorry … I really can't remember you … but I'm glad that we finally met …"

Harry was still confused but he believed that the young woman smiling at him was telling the truth. He smiled back softly and gently cupped her face.

"It's okay, I believe you. I still don't know why you can't remember me, but I believe you. If you really can't remember me … I will try to make you fall in love with me again."

"Harry, please—"

"I love you," said Harry firmly. "I don't know if that means anything to you right now, but I just wanted to say that again."

Serenity frowned and sighed. "Harry, I don't know what to—AHHH!"

"Serenity!"

Harry's friends panicked and moved closer towards the girl.

Serenity's head hurt suddenly and she almost collapsed to the floor. Fortunately, Harry was quick enough and was able to break her fall.

"Serenity!" shouted Harry, holding the girl in his arms. "What's happening to you?"

The lady artist's eyes remained closed and she just continued to whimper in pain. After few seconds, she lost consciousness and fell limply in Harry's arms.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I love this chapter—I just love it! What do you think?**

**Send me your white lilies, people! REVIEW, please! Thanks!**

**Mini-MoonStar: **First of all, thanks so much for pointing out my "Haha's" … I had already erased some of them. And no, I don't think my story is too mushy gushy. Besides, my story is under the romance-drama category, so you and others might really expect these kind of things from me.

**Amazing-Jax:** Thanks for your multiple reviews! Haha, I appreciate them very much! (smiles)

**Hoshiko Megami, Taeniaea, Moonguardian, SISM, Hopeful Artimas, mimi, lili, darknesscomes, kimmy, Silver Moon Lit Goddess and the rest—thanks so much! I wish I could hug you all! **


	12. A Forgotten Memory

At last, after a very long hiatus—I present to you Chapter 11! Happy reading!

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 11: A Forgotten Memory

* * *

"_I love you," said Harry firmly. "I don't know if that means anything to you right now, but I just wanted to say that again."_

_Serenity furrowed her face and sighed. "Harry, I don't know what to—AHHH!"_

"_Serenity!"_

_Harry's friends panicked and moved closer towards the girl. _

_Serenity's head hurt suddenly and she almost collapsed to the floor. Fortunately, Harry was quick enough and was able to break her fall. _

"_Serenity!" shouted Harry, holding the girl in his arms. "What's happening to you?"_

_The lady artist's eyes remained closed and she just continued to groan. After a few seconds she lost consciousness and fell limply in Harry's arms. _

_**( 6:11 PM**_

_**Mrs. Lori Sanders's Office, Conference Room **_

_**Hayward Gallery )**_

"Serenity!" cried Hermione.

Harry cradled Serenity's head and carried her off the floor. "Ron, ask Vi to call a doctor! QUICK!"

"Okay, okay!" Ron replied, running towards the door and heading to Vivian's desk.

Harry turned to his two friends, hugging the silver-haired girl closely to himself. "Hermione, Ginny—we need to put Serenity down on something more comfortable!"

"Mrs. Sanders's office! There's a couch there!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione dashed to the conference room door and opened the knob with her shaky hands. Harry held Serenity in his arms warily and went outside the room.

"Serenity!" shouted Vivian, standing up from her desk and scurrying towards Harry and the unconscious artist. "Oh my god, Harry! What happened to her?"

"I don't know—she just suddenly collapsed!" answered Harry. "Vi, where's Mrs. Sanders's room? I need to put Serenity down on the couch."

"Oh, it's in here!" Vivian said, leading Harry towards Lori's room and opening the door.

Harry entered the room and almost ran to the couch when he saw it. He carefully placed Serenity down and placed a small pillow under her head. He turned to his right and asked Lori's secretary. "Vi, did you already call a doctor?"

Vivian still seemed to be in shock but managed to give a respond. "Uh—yes, yes! Dr. Goodman is on his way. He'll be here in a short while. His clinic is just about a ten-minute drive away from the gallery."

"Harry!" called Ginny suddenly.

Harry looked behind Vivian and saw Ginny and Hermione come out from what seemed to be a toilet room. Hermione was holding her bag and Ginny's, while Ginny was holding a small piece of wet white cloth. Ginny approached the couch and cautiously laid the white cloth on Serenity's forehead, brushing several bangs away.

"This might help Serenity regain consciousness," explained Ginny, looking down at the moon princess, studying her pale face. "Good thing I always bring with me my special first aid kit."

"Oh wait!" Vivian exclaimed. "I need to leave—I still need to call Mrs. Lori and inform her on what happened to Serenity." She turned to Hermione and gave her a worried smile. "Hermione, please take of Serenity for me."

Hermione returned the smile and patted Vivian's shoulder lightly. "Don't worry, Vi. Ginny, Harry, and I will take care of Serenity. Go ahead, call Mrs. Sanders and inform her of this incident."

"Thanks so much, Hermione!" Vivian said. She gazed towards the couch and addressed Ginny and Harry. "Ginny, Harry …"

"Don't worry, Vi," Harry comforted, giving the secretary a small smile. "We'll take care of Serenity. Ginny is a nursing student, she'll know what to do if anything happens."

"Okay. I'll see you guys later," told Vivian as she finally left the room.

Harry sighed and sat down beside the couch. He took Serenity's left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Serenity," he whispered. "Please wake up … please … wake up …"

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry hold Serenity's hand. Ginny approached her muggle friend and took her bag. She opened her bag again and checked the contents. After checking her bag for the second time, she looked up to Hermione.

"The liniment we poured on the wet cloth is the only thing I could use for Serenity right now," Ginny whispered. "Mione, I wish I could help Serenity. I want to help her using my magic. But—I can't. Not in this place, not in this muggle building. If I took out my wand and started doing something … Vi … or even Mrs. Sanders might suddenly come in here and catch me healing Serenity."

"Ginny," uttered Hermione, "that's okay. Vi said she already called a doctor and is presently on his way. Let's just wish nothing serious happened to Serenity." She sighed and took Ginny's hand. "I'm just glad Harry's here. I'm glad that finally … he has seen Serenity … and he's here to help us to make her remember everything."

Ginny peered at the couch and smiled when she saw Harry stroke Serenity's silver hair tenderly. "You're right, Mione. I'm so glad we no longer need to keep this whole thing from Harry." She squeezed Hermione's hand and tried not to squeal loudly. "Look, Mione! They really look cute together, don't they? I wish Serenity could see how lovingly Harry is looking at her right now."

Hermione nodded and softly nudged her red head friend. "Correction, Ginny—how _**lovingly**_and _**worriedly**_ Harry is looking at her right now." Her eyes swept around the room and she furrowed her brows. "Uh, by the way … where is Ron? The last time I saw him was the time when we were rushing Serenity to this room."

"Oh yeah," Ginny replied. "I saw Ron standing nervously besides Vi's desk awhile ago. Come on, Mione—let's go to Ron."

"Do you think it's okay to leave Serenity alone with Harry?" asked Hermione, as Ginny dragged her slowly towards the door.

"Of course, it is," assured Ginny. "Even though Serenity is unconscious, obviously _**not**_ enabling her to talk to Harry—I think it's just right to give them some time _**alone**_. I mean—look at Harry, Mione, just look at him. He hasn't let go of Serenity's hand since Vi left."

"Yes, I think you're right," Hermione agreed, a lopsided grin forming on her lips. "I know how much Harry misses Serena."

She turned to her left and called Harry's attention. "Harry—"

Harry looked up and gazed towards Hermione and Ginny's direction.

"Harry … Ginny and I will look for Ron outside. If anything happens to Serenity, just call us, okay?" told Hermione.

Harry gave a small nod. "Okay."

Ginny opened the door and stepped out of the room, Hermione following behind her. Hermione was about to close the door when—

"Hermione, wait," Harry blurted out, standing up from the floor. "About what happened this morning … I … I just want to—"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted with a soft smile, "you don't need to apologize. If you did the same thing to me, I would also be angry with you. We'll just talk about this later, okay? I think you better go back there. Serenity needs you."

"Okay. We'll talk later," said Harry as he watched Hermione finally close the door.

The Boy-Who-Lived went back to the couch and sat down on the carpeted floor. He took Serenity's left hand again and sighed. Slowly, he brought the delicate hand to his face and pressed it softly against his lips. He stared at Serenity and admired her beautiful face. Oh how much he missed this kind of moment—staring at the face that had always seemed to calm his clouded mind and ease his troubled heart.

Harry touched the artist's cheek, his thumb brushing the soft rosy skin. "If you're really not Serena," he murmured, "then why do touching and looking at your face feel the same? I—I still cannot dismiss the idea that you are Serena, especially now that … something's telling me that I shouldn't let you go."

His thumb slid down her cheek and grazed the skin below her lips. "Your smile—" Harry continued, "you smiled at me awhile ago but it felt like … it felt like you were smiling at a stranger or … someone whom you just met for the first time. I wish I could just wave my wand and make everything alright, to make you think and believe that you are Serena … and tell me that you're back. Then maybe … maybe you'll smile at me the way you used to. Maybe you'll look at me with those eyes again . . ."

_**( Meanwhile, inside Serenity's mind )**_

"Where am I?" Serenity asked, looking around the dark endless space surrounding her.

Darkness.

Darkness was something she didn't fear that much. Frankly, she couldn't deny that she had come to dread darkness countless times. And when she encountered darkness, she always wondered if she could ever see the light again. She always wondered if she could keep that balance: that every time darkness befalls on any fraction of the universe, she would and could always expect that light would end it. That is the cycle, and it would always remain that way.

Being a moonchild, she knew—one had to deal with darkness in order for light to shine.

She needed to face darkness, whether it was the physical form—a natural phenomenon taking place on earth as a result of the absence of light source at night … or the metaphysical—power bordering beyond man's tangible world. Power emanating from something evil threatening to bring forth fear and chaos of unknown proportions.

Now, she was swimming in a deluge of darkness. And she didn't know which kind she was dealing with.

"Hermione? Ginny? Where are you?"

No one answered Serenity as she continued to float in the void, sinking deeper into the unknown.

She moved her arms around her, trying to grab something to stop her from further floating. When the moon princess felt that her arms merely sliced through the air, she began to panic.

"W-where am I? I need to go back! Mother, please help me! Setsuna … w-what's happening? I need to go back to my world! Hermione, Ginny! Where are you? Ron, Harry … Vi!"

Suddenly, a strong wind wrapped around Serenity and pushed her downwards. She squirmed, trying to escape from the wind that engulfed her body. However, it seemed like the wind had become an invisible cage that locked her inside it.

"Hermione, Ginny—please help me! Setsuna!"

Still, nobody replied. Her plea was a hollow cry that drowned in the billowing waves of silence.

The strong wind flipped Serenity over, thrusting her head deeper and faster into the depths of darkness. With her position, she looked like a needle dropping to the ground in a perfect straight line. Jadedly, she placed her palms over her left chest and summoned the power of her cosmic crystal.

"Cosmic Crystal—I wish to see the light! Return me to my world!"

Slowly, Serenity's crescent moon symbol glowed and appeared on her forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, willing the power of the crystal to bring her back to her world.

A tiny point of light in the far end of darkness flashed.

Serenity opened her eyes and saw the small source of light. A weary smile formed on her lips. "I don't care if I sink deeper into this void. As long as there's light, there's hope."

Her insignia glowed brightly and surged her body with power. The dazzling light from her forehead stretched throughout the empty black space and connected with the small light that she had seen in the far end.

The light of the crystal and this unknown light source formed a bizarre bond of radiance.

Soon, everything turned white and darkness ceased.

"_What are you reading?" a male voice asked. _

"_Just something Professor Snape asked me to check. He told me this book might catch my interest," a female voice answered._

Serenity groaned as she heard two familiar voices. She opened her eyes resignedly and saw two blurred forms of persons. She closed her eyes for few moments and opened them again, an odd scene playing out in front of her.

About ten feet away from her—she saw Harry and a girl with long golden hair that looked exactly like her. The girl was leaning against a wall and was sitting on a dark red cloth covering the ground, her two legs folded together on one side. Harry was lying down on the red cloth, his head pillowed by the girl's lap.

"Is that me?" she whispered. "Harry? Have we really met before?

_The girl with the long golden hair suddenly felt Harry getting up from her lap. She looked away from the manuscript. "Harry, where are you going?" she asked loudly, watching him as he started to run away from their spot._

_A mysterious smile formed on Harry's lips. "I'll be back. Don't worry," he assured the girl, winking at her. _

_The girl blushed. She just loved it when Harry winks at her. He looked so adorable. "Don't be gone too long, okay?" the girl said smilingly, trying to hide her blush._

_Harry's smile grew bigger. His girlfriend thought she could hide that faint blush on her cheeks. "Yes, of course," he said briskly walking away from her once more. _

_The girl went back to her book and started reading again. Fifteen minutes later, Harry still hasn't come back. She had to admit that she got preoccupied with the book recommended to her by the potions professor. However, she also had to admit that she's beginning to worry about Harry. _

'_Harry, where could you be?'_

_She placed the book down and decided to look for Harry. She stood up and was just able to make a few steps when accidentally; her right foot got tangled with the folds of the cloth on the ground._

"_Ah—"_

"_Old habits die hard, don't they?" Harry stated out of the blue, catching the girl by her arms and saving her from totally tripping herself._

_The golden-haired girl's cheek became red again, but this time it was more because of embarrassment. "Harry, where have you been? I was starting to get worried," she said attempting to pretend she didn't almost trip. _

_Harry helped the girl on her feet and smiled teasingly. "Your clumsiness still shows up sometimes."_

"_Harry, stop it! Don't embarrass me even more," said the girl, the blush on her cheeks becoming more obvious. _

_Harry made a soft chuckle. 'She really looks cute when she blushes,' he mused. _

"_My little bunny, it's okay. __I'm always here to catch you. You know I'll never get tired of catching you," the young Gryffindor promised his girlfriend. _

"_Harry—"_

_Harry leaned in suddenly and kissed the girl on her lips. "Don't argue anymore, okay?" he said, touching her cheeks gently._

"_But Harry—"_

"_Uh-uh-uh—" said Harry lightheartedly, shaking his head sideways, black bangs swaying on his forehead. "No buts. And there's really nothing to be embarrassed about. I love everything about you."_

"_Even my clumsiness?"_

_Harry smiled lovingly. "Even your clumsiness, my dear princess." _

_He took out a small wreath of flowers and placed it gingerly on her head. "You are absolutely beautiful. You really are," he said admiringly. _

_The girl felt like her stomach did some little somersaults. Harry Potter is an auspicious wizard—that is a fact. Many people could attest to the talent of this young Gryffindor in magic. _

_But who ever thought that he is also a romantic? _

_Harry seemed to know the right words to say to turn simple little moments into sweet magical memories. And he didn't really need wizardry to do that. All he had to do was to look at her with his emerald eyes that speak volumes of emotions. And the strongest and most apparent emotion she could see and feel through those eyes right now was probably what she also felt in her heart. _

"_I love you, Harry," the girl whispered, "I … I love you. I'm not certain if this is forever, but deep in my heart, I'm praying that it will be. You do know what I mean, right? The two of us—well—we're not like the rest. I was born in a different world; I died and was reborn several times. You—you were orphaned because of an evil man's desire to gain power over the magical world. And you've been longing to end the repercussions of this battle between good and evil. And I … I've been longing for that for a very long time as well. And I cannot deny it, but … I still feel scared. I feel scared of losing the people I love." She paused for a while and sighed, touching Harry's face gently with her hands. "That is why the idea of you and me, together, in this yard at this very moment … seems to be the only semblance of normalcy in life right now. And it is also the only thing that matters. That's why I wish it would be forever."_

_Harry was truly touched by the sincerity of the girl standing in front of him. He looked into her blue eyes and he knew that she meant every word that she said. "I love you, too," began Harry, "You don't know how much that means to me. I promise that I'll do my best to somehow make your wish come true. Forever or not, we'll definitely make this last longer—whether Voldemort likes it or not." _

"_Yes, whether Voldemort likes it or not," Harry's girlfriend replied with a smile. "If anything happens, we'll definitely kick his butt!"_

"_Yeah, we'll kick his butt!" Harry answered, laughing at his girlfriend's spunkiness._

_Then the girl's stomach suddenly grumbled. "Harry, I'm hungry," she stated. "Come on, let's eat the sandwiches and pies I've prepared for this picnic."_

_Harry grinned at the fair-haired girl. "But you're almost always hungry, Serena," he teased. "I'm not sure if your big appetite is another semblance of normalcy in life right now. I mean—Ron's appetite—that maybe I could understand, because he's a guy. But you—"_

"_But me, what?" retorted the beautiful teen, crossing her arms over her chest. "What, Harry?"_

"_You are a very beautiful woman with this sophisticated regal air, and yet you seem to have an appetite of a starving farmer," said Harry. _

"_A starving farmer?" the girl repeated in a tone higher than her usual, poking Harry on his chest. "A starving farmer? Oooh Harry, how dare you mock the Moon Family's appetite? Forget about kicking Voldemort's ass! I'm going to kick your butt right now!_

"_Calm down, Serena. I'm only kidding, okay?" the Gryffindor wizard pleaded, raising his palms to his chest to block further poking from the annoyed girl_

"_Well it didn't sound like you were only kidding!" shouted the Lunarian, continuing to poke her boyfriend on his chest and his side._

"_Stop it, Serena! Tha-thatt tickles!" Harry begged. _

"_Oh no, Harry," answered the girl. "This is war! A war between a Gryffindor wizard and a starving farmer!" _

_The blonde girl continued to poke and tickle, while Harry decided to not only block but to counter the attacks as well. The two went on with their tickle fight laughing happily until they fell on the rumpled red cloth on the ground. _

"_Sere—na, haha—ssstop it now!"_

"_Wha—ha—hat? No, I'll stop if you stop, Ha—Harry!"_

"_Stop and become defeated by the starving farmer? No way!"_

"We'll you asked for it, mister!"

Serenity laughed softly as she watched the lovers out-tickle each other. She could feel the love and happiness coming from the two. The crystal inside her pulsed and seemed to have been filled with the warmth radiating from Harry and the girl, which looked like herself.

Suddenly she stopped laughing and frowned. "Did this happen before?" murmured Serenity. "Did Harry and I really have a past? If we did, how come I cannot remember it? How come I can't remember Harry?"

She looked at the lovers in front of her and noticed that they were fading. The whole background was starting to disappear. "Harry!" she shouted at the vanishing image. "What happened? Why can't I remember you? Why didn't I recognize you?"

Soon, the scene in front of her disappeared completely and she was once again surrounded by darkness. The cosmic crystal pulsated harder and started to glow, blinding the void with bright light.

_**(Back to Harry in the office)**_

Harry felt Serenity's head move. "Serenity?"

Slowly, Serenity's eyes opened. "Harry?"

Harry smiled and touched Serenity's right hand. "How do you feel right now?" he asked the young painter.

"A little dizzy, but I'm okay," told Serenity. She felt something cool on her forehead and touched it with her left hand. She removed it from head and saw that it was a small piece of cloth.

"Ginny placed it on your forehead awhile ago after you collapsed," explained Harry to Serenity.

"Harry, I—"

"Serenity!" yelled Ron, "Dr. Goodman's here!"

Serenity diverted her attention from Harry and smiled at the group in the room. Harry stood and turned to see Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Vivian and a friendly-looking man in his 60s. The said man was dressed in dark gray long-sleeved polo and black pants.

"Hi, Serenity," greeted Dr. Goodman. "I tried to come here as quickly as I could. How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy, Dr. Goodman. But I think I'm alright," answered Serenity, propping her elbows to sit up on the couch.

Harry approached Serenity and helped her sit more comfortably. "Thanks, Harry," the artist said smilingly.

"You're welcome," Harry replied, looking deeply into Serenity's blue eyes, inhaling her sweet scent of lilies.

"E-ehem," interrupted Dr. Goodman. "Hi, I'm Dr. Benjamin Goodman," he said offering his hand to the young man beside Serenity.

Harry regarded the doctor and took the offered hand. "Hello, Dr. Goodman. I'm Harry Potter, a new friend of Serenity."

"And he is also the wonderful writer who will lend his talent to Ms. Moon's upcoming exhibit," Vivian added.

"Wow, a writer? What genre do you write, young man?" the doctor inquired.

"I write poetry, sir," responded Harry. "Serenity shall be incorporating some of my compositions to her paintings."

"Well, that sounds great," Dr. Goodman affirmed. "I'd like to chat with you more, Harry, but I need to check Serenity first and see what's wrong with her."

"Oh, of course," Harry said, giving way to the doctor. He walked towards his friends and Lori's secretary. "Ron, I think we should leave the room for a while and let Dr. Goodman check Serenity in private."

"Uh, sure," Ron agreed.

"Serenity, um, we'll just be outside if you need us," told Harry, pointing towards the door.

"Okay, Harry," Serenity replied.

"Ginny, come on, let's go and eat some more dessert," Ron declared, putting an arm around his younger sister.

Hermione stared at Ron's back, pushing him towards the door, with Harry following behind them. "You're hungry again? I swear, Ron. You have an appetite of a savage beast!"

"Yeah, a sexy savage beast!" exclaimed Ron heartily.

"Eww, Ron! There's no such thing as a sexy savage beast!" Ginny claimed.

"Oh really? What about Count Dracula? He's a devilishly sexy blood-sucking monster!" Ron rebutted.

Harry grinned as he listened to the conversation of his companions, exiting the room.

"Serenity, Dr. Goodman," Vivian said, approaching the couch. "I'll just get some tea, alright?"

"Okay, Vi," replied Serenity, as Dr. Goodman gently takes her arm to take her blood pressure.

The doctor secured the stethoscope near the band of cloth wrapped around the painter's arm. "Did you have enough sleep last night?" he asked.

The young girl swept a few curls from her face. "Well, I did last night to be ready for today's interview and pictorial. But for the last couple of weeks, I stayed up several nights and painted in the studio. But I do try my best to rest as much as I can," she elucidated.

"110/70. You have a slight case of hypotension," confirmed the doctor, removing the sphygmomanometer from Serenity's arm. "I advise you to get plenty of rest. You really need that especially for your upcoming show. And also, you could have your blood test taken and see if your blood sugar is fine. You do look a little pale, dear. I think you need to eat more. I've witnessed your healthy appetite upon my occasional visits at the mansion. Have you lost your desire for food, Serenity?"

'An appetite of a starving farmer,' Serenity mused.

"Serenity?"

"Oh sorry, Dr. Goodman," replied the Lunarian sheepishly. "No, I still have a good appetite. But maybe, it is the lack of sleep that causes all this stress right now. And the headaches that I've been having may be attributed to that as well."

"Well, I'm glad you still have that big appetite of yours," Dr. Goodman said. "So to lessen those headaches, you need enough rest."

"Of course, doctor," Serenity said to Dr. Goodman as he placed the stethoscope over her chest.

"Okay, breathe deeply," instructed the old man. "Exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale …"

"Appetite of a starving farmer . . ."

'Was it just a dream?' Serenity thought.

"_Serena—Serena, please . . . remember. It's me . . . Harry. You don't know how much I missed you. Remember me."_

'Or a memory in the past? A memory that Harry claims to be a part of.'

"Please, Serena . . . remember me."

'But why can't I remember you, Harry?'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please send your reviews. ^_^**


	13. Broken Soul

Chapter 12, at last! This is rather short, but I hope it would be enough to let you know that I'm still here and the Serena-Harry romance is very much alive. ^_^

* * *

_**(KD) Keating's Disciple**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Setting, Place)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they belong to Takeuchi Naoko and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

MEMORIES OF YOU  
CHAPTER 12: Broken Soul

* * *

"_Well, I'm glad you still have that big appetite of yours," Dr. Goodman said. "So to lessen those headaches, you need enough rest." _

"_Of course, doctor," Serenity said to Dr. Goodman as he placed the stethoscope over her chest._

"_Okay, breathe deeply," instructed the old man. "Exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale …"_

_**( 7:05 PM**_

_**Mrs. Lori Sanders's Office, **__**Hayward Gallery )**_

It had been ten minutes since Doctor Goodman left the building. The kind physician had been truly helpful in making her feel better. Serenity was also grateful for her new friends. She was touched by the support they gave her during one of her episodes. Although she didn't know whether she should feel scared or embarrassed that they had witnessed one of her attacks, she couldn't deny her genuine gratitude and relief that they were there to help her go through it. Furthermore, she knew that there were things that Hermione and Ginny have not told her yet. And for that, she couldn't also deny that she felt a bit hurt and disappointed that they didn't tell her everything, especially about Harry Potter.

The heat from the purple teacup warmed Serenity's fingers as she held it. Slowly, she took the handle of the porcelain and brought its golden rim towards her lips. Serenity took a small sip of her cinnamon tea, allowing its aroma and taste to calm her after the afternoon's events. Then, she placed her teacup on its saucer lying on top of her lap.

'But, they are not the only ones who have been keeping secrets' she thought, her lips curving into a soft smile. 'My memories, they simply come and go. I just wish they could show me everything in my past . . . I wish they could show me who Harry Potter really is'

Serenity closed her eyes and she imagined the sad green eyes of the young poet whom she just met. She could still feel the pain and yearning from his face. And from the way he held her, she felt as if she were his lifeline.

"Serenity."

Selene's daughter opened her cerulean eyes and looked at the person who called her name. And there he was, the man that she was just thinking about, the man who seemed to be carrying so much pain and loneliness.

"Harry…"

"Are you feeling better now?" Harry asked, worry etched on his face. "I'm sorry … I just want to make sure that you're really okay."

Serenity placed the teacup and saucer on top of the mahogany coffee table near the couch. She then walked towards Harry and smiled at him. "Harry, could you please accompany me outside? I just want to have some fresh air."

Harry stared at Serenity with wide eyes, a little surprised by her request. "Uh, sure. It would be my pleasure," he said, ushering her towards the door. He opened the door and waited for her to step out.

"Serenity!" Ginny and Hermione cried, striding towards the young Lunarian and giving her a tight hug. "We were so worried about you! We didn't know what to do … you … you just fell and remained unconscious for a while," told Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Ginny spoke, her voice hinted with regret. "I-I wasn't able to do much to help you. I j-just panicked, I-I wish I could have done something to—"

"Ginny, thank you," Serenity said, taking Ginny's hand and gazing at her with such sincerity. "What you have done is enough and I'm very thankful."

The silver-haired artist turned to Hermione. "Thank you for all the help, Hermione."

Hermione smiled happily at her friend. "You're always welcome, Serenity. And Ginny and I—we are sorry because we didn't tell you everything about Harry. We were scared that you wouldn't even let us—"

"It's okay, Hermione," Serenity assured, squeezing the muggle's hand. "I understand what you did. I was surprised and confused that you kept some information from me, but … I think you just did that because you miss your friend so much. And I guess, you also want to help Harry, in some way. I'm sure we have all the time that we need for you to clarify things, but for now … I just wish to clear my head for a while and talk to Harry privately.

"Oh, okay," Hermione said. "Harry, make sure to take care of Serenity, alright?" she told her wizard friend who was just behind them.

"Of course, I would," replied Harry, nodding at Hermione. He took a couple of steps forward, his left hand touching Serenity's back. "Serenity, shall we go now?"

"Yes, Harry," answered Serenity, releasing Ginny's and Hermione's hands, joining Harry towards the entrance. She looked back to her two new friends and smiled brightly at them. "Where's Ron and Vi, by the way?"

"Their both in the conference room eating some dessert," Ginny said.

"Oh! Well you better join them and have some dessert yourselves, okay? Don't worry about me. I know I'm in good hands," Serenity said, looking at Harry who was currently holding the door for her. Harry slightly blushed with what Serenity had said, but quickly dismissed it. He guided the young painter outside the office and led her to the elevator.

Harry pushed the button and the elevator opened. He let Serenity enter first before stepping in. He was about to push the button leading down to the lobby, but Serenity caught his hand.

"Harry, we're not going down. We're going up. Up to the penthouse," Serenity simply stated, holding Harry's hand right hand. She used her left hand to push the button leading to the penthouse.

"I'm going to show you one of my favorite places here in London," she told Harry excitedly, forgetting that she was still holding his hand.

Harry looked at their joined hands and smiled. He didn't want her to let go of his hand.

After awhile, the elevator came to a stop. As the doors slid open, Serenity released Harry's hand and stepped outside the elevator.

"Come on, Harry! I know you'll like it here!" she said joyfully, running towards the exit door.

Harry was slightly disappointed that Serenity had to release his hand. But his smile returned when he heard Serenity's laughter outside the building. He ran through the door and welcomed the chilly evening air and the mesmerizing cityscape of London.

When he saw Serenity, his smile definitely became wider. Serenity stood at the center, with her eyes closed, her head tilted upward, her arms raised above her head as she breathed in the air deeply. Harry just watched her as the moonlight bathed her and made her look more ethereal.

He was just watching silently, when a sudden wave of lightheadedness caused Serenity's body to shake and her legs to give in. Now, Harry found himself holding the said girl in his arms and inhaling the lovely scent of her hair once more.

"Don't worry, I got you," he whispered, holding her to regain her balance. He felt Serenity shiver slightly so he carefully removed his black jacket and put it around her body.

Serenity gazed at Harry and allowed him to support her. She gazed at him and smiled at him awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not that well yet," she told him.

Harry shook his head. "It's fine. You don't have to worry. After all that happened to you this day, you must've really felt tired."

The Boy-Who-Lived loosen his hold on the Moon Princess and smiled at her. "I think I have something here which could help you with your dizziness," he quietly informed her.

He took something out from his pocket and revealed a small vial. He removed the cap and he offered the vial to Serenity. "Smell it. It would help you with your dizziness," instructed Harry.

Serenity took the vial and put it under her nose. She inhaled the scent of mint, invigorating her senses. She continued to breathe in the calming scent of the herb for a moment, until her sense of vertigo completely faded.

She smiled and returned the vial to the young Gryffindor. "I feel much, much better now. Thank you, Harry."

"Don't mention it," uttered Harry, taking the small bottle from Serenity's hand and putting its cap back. He then returned the vial into his pocket.

He gazed up and he saw Serenity walking away from him, looking at the bright lights of the buildings. His black jacket was still around her petite body, providing her with sufficient warmth.

Harry walked towards Serenity and stood beside her in order tried to get a better view of London's cityscape.

They just stood there, side by side, both comforted by each other's presence. Harry closed his eyes and smiled as a gentle breeze came.

Serenity held on to the jacket around her. She then shifted her gaze towards the young man standing beside her. At that moment, she thought she saw a part of who Harry Potter was. His eyes were closed, as he seemed to enjoy the gentle breeze fanning his face. He looked contented and at peace, a complete opposite of what she witnessed when he first saw her. While she was locked in his embrace as he cried and pleaded her to remember him, she witnessed a broken soul, someone who suffered so much from a great loss—the loss of a great love.

And now, the man standing beside her was totally different. This side of Harry seemed to be someone who has found a new source of strength and will to move on and enjoy life. Yes, Harry Potter seemed to be a broken soul, but he certainly does deserve to be happy, be contented, and be at peace even for brief moments, such as this.

And Serenity wouldn't like to take that moment away from him, yet she knew that she had to talk to him about what transpired earlier.

"Harry," spoke Serenity, finally breaking the silence. Harry opened his eyes. He turned towards Serenity and listened.

"What happened awhile ago was something I didn't expect. It really got me confused and a bit hurt, since Ginny and Hermione didn't tell me everything. I really don't know what you and your friends have been through, but it's not that hard for me to understand the pain, longing, and desperation I've seen from you. And I know that you still are dealing with it, and frankly, I truly don't know if . . . if I'm the person you've been referring to. But I do value friendship, so . . . could we start all over again?"

Serenity paused and gave Harry a beautiful smile. "Hi, I'm Serenity Moon. I'm an artist. It is a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter," she said, extending her right hand to Harry.

Harry chuckled at Serenity and willingly took her hand. "It is nice to meet you, too. I'm Harry, a nascent poet and I'm looking forward to working with you, Serenity."

"Harry," said Serenity, still holding his hand. She held his hand more tightly and looked into his eyes deeply. "I also wish to say—thank you. Thank you—for being there and for taking care of me awhile ago. I know that you were trying your best to protect me, probably because you still see Serena in me. Nevertheless, I still want to thank you. And . . . I'm truly glad I've met you."

Serenity's words were spoken almost in a whisper, but it was loud and strong enough to make Harry's heart soar.

For Harry, this was enough. Seeing his friends' grief and agony lifted by her presence was enough. Even though how much she still reminded him of Serena, or how much he still wanted her to remember everything about their past, he knew it would be best if he stopped forcing her to believe that she was what he and his friends thought her to be. For now, he had to be contented. Simply because, deep down—he knew—destiny had granted his wish. His wish for someone to heal his broken soul.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Review, review, review!**


End file.
